


juste un peu malsain (just a bit unhealthy); chicos heterosexuales #3

by mexprimer (mon_inspiration)



Series: hétéros (straight guys) [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, larry - Freeform, stylinson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 06:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 43,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_inspiration/pseuds/mexprimer
Summary: Louis Tomlinson, futbolista estrella en ascenso.Harry Styles, médico del equipo.Para el mundo externo, ellos solo son buenos amigos. Pero lo cierto es, que Louis no está completamente seguro de que son el uno para el otro.Hay quienes llaman a su relación enfermiza. Hay quienes la llaman codependiente. Louis la llama confusa. Él sabe que Harry lo quiere - más que como un amigo. Él no desea a Harry. Él es heterosexual, tiene una novia, y la ama. Pero Harry es... Harry es más. Harry es suyo. Él lo necesita - su toque y su fuerza.¿Pero es eso suficiente para Harry?





	1. prologue; l'oiseau vole le pain

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Serie Chicos Heterosexuales](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/453428) by Alessandra Hazard. 



> Cuarto libro en la serie Chicos Heterosexuales.  
> Escrita por Alessandra Hazard.  
> Adaptación a Larry Stylinson sin fines de lucro.  
> Créditos de traducción: galaxiainfinitadelibros.blogspot.com

**PRÓLOGO; PÁJARO ROBANDO PAN.  
JUST A BIT UNHEALTY.**

**C** ontar ovejas no funcionó.

Louis se volvió sobre su espalda con un suspiro. Él escuchó la respiración de Claire, tratando de dejar que lo amodorrara hasta dormirse.

Eso no funcionó, tampoco. Su novia podría estar durmiendo a su lado, pero la persona que ocupaba su mente estaba abajo, emborrachándose. Harry. Su mejor amigo.

Suspirando de nuevo, Louis se sentó y enterró sus dedos en su pelo. Retuvo el aliento y forzó su audición. La casa estaba completamente silenciosa. Habían pasado horas; a lo mejor Harry había finalmente ido a acostarse.

Y a lo mejor todavía estaba bebiendo frente a la chimenea.

Apretando la mandíbula, Louis miró hacia la puerta.

Él no debería. No debería ir abajo. Eso no cambiaría nada. No había nada que él pudiera hacer por Harry.

Después de todo, él era la razón por la que Harry estaba bebiendo.

 _"¿No ves lo cruel que es esto? ¿No te importa? Lo estás quebrando."_  La voz del primo de Harry resonó en su mente, una y otra y otra vez, cada palabra como un puñetazo en el plexo solar.

Louis cerró los ojos, tratando de bloquearlo. Él no tenía intención de revelarle a Liam que sabía acerca de los sentimientos de Harry por él. No se suponía que lo supiera nadie. No se suponía que Harry debiera saber que Louis lo sabía. Ahora, Louis no podría dejar de preocuparse. Liam había prometido no decirle nada a Harry, pero Louis no estaba seguro de poder confiar en el tipo —se lo veía bastante enojado más temprano esa noche.

_"Él no es tu padre. Él no es tu hermano mayor. Él no es un monje. Él es un hombre saludable en su mejor momento. Si lo amas tanto como afirmas, dejarás de ser una pequeña mierda egoísta y lo dejarás ir."_

Liam tenía razón, por supuesto: Louis era heterosexual, tenía una novia que amaba y no podía darle a Harry lo que quería. Lo correcto sería decirle a Harry, que él sabía sobre los sentimientos de Harry por él —y que cualquier cosa entre ellos era imposible. Hubiera sido más amable permitir a Harry dejarlo y encontrar a alguien más para amar.

Excepto que Harry  _no podía_  dejarlo. Incluso pensar en ello hacía que su estómago se retorciera en un nudo doloroso y una oleada de pánico le atravesara todo su cuerpo. Dios, esto estaba tan jodido. Le había dicho a Liam la verdad: realmente se alegraba de no ser gay. Si él era así de necesitado y dependiente, cuando no quería a Harry de ese modo, Louis no podía imaginar la pegajosa ruina que habría sido, si él realmente quisiera a Harry de esa manera. Era lo suficientemente malo ya.

Por el amor de Dios. Él era una estrella del fútbol en ascenso y millonario. No se suponía que se sintiera de esa manera aún. Ya no era un adolescente. Ya no estaba paralítico. No se suponía que todavía sintiera como que Harry fuera su ancla.

Él tenía dieciséis años cuando se dañó la columna vertebral durante algún partido amistoso sin importancia, aquí en los Estados Unidos. El club lo había colocado en el centro de rehabilitación donde Harry estaba haciendo su residencia, y Harry había sido asignado como su fisioterapeuta. Durante diecisiete largos meses, Harry había sido su mundo: él había sostenido la mano de Louis mientras trataba de mover sus extremidades, limpiado el sudor de la frente de Louis, lo había animado y elogiado cada pequeño logro suyo. Todo el mundo había pensado que la carrera de Louis había terminado antes de que incluso hubiera comenzado adecuadamente —los médicos no eran optimistas sobre sus posibilidades de caminar de nuevo, mucho menos de regresar al fútbol— pero Harry le hizo creer que podía hacerlo. Y lo hizo. El día en que dio sus primeros pasos sin caerse, Harry lo abrazó con fuerza y le susurró, con voz llena de orgullo,  _"Este es mi niño."_  Y Louis no quiso soltarlo jamás. Harry era suyo. No sabía lo que habría hecho sin él.

Él aún no lo hacía. Él podría tener veinte ahora, él podría ser capaz de caminar de nuevo, él podría ser un jugador estrella en un club Inglés de los mejores, pero nada había cambiado sobre la forma en que se sentía por Harry. Se sentía verdaderamente en paz, sólo cuando Harry estaba con él. Si pasaba unos pocos días sin ver a Harry, comenzaba a sentirse fuera de balance y malhumorado —lo que era enfermizo en tantos niveles que Louis no podía incluso admitírselo a los psicólogos del club. Pensarían que estaba loco, y tendrían razón.

 _Infiernos,_  él pensó que estaba loco por autoinvitarse cuando Harry decidió pasar sus vacaciones con su familia en los Estados Unidos. Afortunadamente - o desafortunadamente —coincidió con que Louis se estaba todavía recuperando de una pequeña lesión en el tobillo, o no habría sido capaz de dejar Inglaterra durante el apogeo de la temporada de fútbol.

No había querido traer a su novia consigo, pero no pudo decirle a Claire por qué exactamente no quería que viniera. Claire no sabía acerca de los sentimientos de Harry; ella no sabía que su presencia sería dolorosa para Harry.

Louis se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. Joder, ¿por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado?

Si tan sólo Harry no hubiera desarrollado algo por él...

Excepto...

Excepto que a él tipo que...

A él no le molestaba.

La embarazosa, vergonzosa verdad hizo que las mejillas de Louis se calentaran. Sabía que era terriblemente egoísta. Él no podía estar complacido de que Harry tuviera sentimientos no correspondidos por él —y no lo estaba. Harry era la persona más agradable que conocía. No había nadie en el mundo que mereciera más la felicidad que Harry. Pero Louis no podía negar que a una parte suya le gustaba que Harry no estuviera enamorado de alguien más. Si fuera honesto consigo mismo, antes de que hubiera descubierto que Harry tenía sentimientos por él, había estado asustado de que Harry se enamoraría de algún idiota que no lo mereciera y que ese idiota se llevaría a Harry lejos de él. Ahora nadie podría.

Louis sacudió la cabeza con una mueca. A veces, estos pensamientos egoístas lo enfermaban incluso a él. Tal vez los medios británicos tenían razón: tal vez él realmente era un imbécil egoísta.

Un perro aullaba fuera.

El aullido siguió y siguió, y Louis sintió un escalofrío de inquietud bajando por su columna vertebral. Le hizo acordarse del viejo orfanato ucraniano, y de noches frías pasadas acurrucado bajo una manta delgada, deseando algo que pudiera llamar suyo. Hasta Harry, nunca había tenido nada que fuera realmente suyo. Bueno, por unos breves tres años, sus padres adoptivos, los Tomlinsons, fueron suyos —o algo así. Fueron gente lo suficientemente agradable, pero no muy buenos padres: siempre demasiado ocupados viajando por todo el mundo como voluntarios para prestar demasiada atención a sus hijos adoptivos. Louis nunca llegó a amarlos. Se preguntó que decía eso sobre él, que lo único que había sentido cuando se enteró de la muerte de sus padres adoptivos fue indiferencia. Él solía preguntarse si algo estaba básicamente mal en él, si él era incapaz de amar a alguien. Él ya no lo hacía. Podía amar a la gente. Amaba a Claire. Y a Harry. Amaba a Harry un poco demasiado para su gusto.

El perro aullaba fuera de nuevo, un aullido lastimero. El sentimiento de soledad creció dentro de él, como un amigo perdido hace mucho tiempo. Soledad y algo peor: miedo.

Con cuidado de no despertar a Claire, Louis salió de la cama y dejó el dormitorio.

El segundo piso de la pequeña casa estaba completamente a oscuras. Él bajó las escaleras, temblando un poco mientras sus pies descalzos tocaban el suelo frío.

El fuego estaba muriendo en la chimenea y las brasas apenas iluminaban la sala de estar. Harry estaba dormido en el sofá junto a la chimenea, una botella medio vacía aún agarrada en su mano.

Louis se acercó. Sus ojos recorrieron las familiares facciones y el rastrojo oscuro en la angulosa mandíbula. El rostro de Harry era pacífico, libre de líneas duras o preocupaciones, pero incluso dormido, parecía un poco triste y abatido.

La garganta de Louis se cerró.

El viento aullaba; la tormenta de nieve aún estaba en su apogeo afuera.

Se sentó en el sofá junto a Harry y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. Él aspiró, dejando que el olor familiar de Harry lo impregnara. Generalmente era suficiente para calmarlo, pero esta vez, el miedo en la boca de su estómago sólo empeoró.

Perdería a Harry. Tarde o temprano, Harry decidiría que no podía hacerlo más. Él lo abandonaría.

Louis se hundió más profundo contra el lado de Harry, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de su cintura.

Harry se agitó en su sueño. "¿Lou?" Su voz era un murmullo ronco. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"No podía dormir" dijo Louis. "Sabes que odio las tormentas de nieve. Y esta casa es fría. Me estaba congelando."

"Todas las mejores razones para quedarte en una cama caliente," dijo Harry.

No sonaba borracho. ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido?

Louis simplemente murmuró algo evasivo y se acurrucó más cerca. Harry olía bien. Siempre olía bien.

 _"Mimosa-Puta,"_  Harry dijo con una sonrisa.

"Cállate. Estoy congelado."

Harry escabulló un brazo alrededor de su torso, tirando de él prácticamente sobre su regazo.

Louis dejó escapar un ruidito contento. Él estaba cálido ahora. "Mmm, mucho mejor," dijo en el cuello de Harry.

"Vivo para servir," Harry dijo secamente.

Louis se preguntó cómo Harry podía hacer esto. ¿Cómo podía fingir todo el tiempo? ¿Cómo podía ser tan agradable con Claire? Tenía que ser duro —y agotador. No podía seguir por siempre. Harry era la persona más fuerte que él conocía, pero todo el mundo tenía un punto de quiebre. Todos.

Louis se quedó mirando las brillantes brasas rojas de un fuego moribundo. Últimamente, Claire había estado tratando sacar el tema del matrimonio y los bebés. Él había estado evitando el tema tanto como podría, pero no pudo hacerlo por siempre sin lastimarla. No era que él no amara a Claire; lo hacía. No era que él no quisiera tener niños; lo hacía. Tener una familia propia siempre fue algo que él anheló. Pero ellos eran demasiado jóvenes. ¿Cuál era la prisa?

Y si él cedía a sus deseos, Harry... ¿Se quedaría Harry? ¿Podría hacerle eso a Harry?

 _Déjalo ir._  Era la voz de Liam, dura y enojada.  _Si realmente lo amas, dejarás de ser una pequeña mierda egoísta y lo dejarás ir._

Louis se retorció, apretando su brazo alrededor del centro de Harry.

Una mano cálida, fuerte, se instaló en su nuca. "¿Louis?" la voz de Harry era seria ahora. Preocupada.

Louis se obligó a no apoyarse demasiado en el toque. "Ellos tienen razón, sabes: realmente soy un hijo de puta."

Harry se quedó inmóvil.

Fuera, la tormenta azotó nieve contra la ventana.

"Está bien, ¿qué pasa?" Harry dijo despacito.

Louis negó con la cabeza. "Olvídalo. Sólo... ¿me prometes algo?"

"¿Qué?" los dedos de Harry empezaron a recorrer su pelo.

_No me dejes._

Él no lo dijo. No podía decirlo sin despertar las sospechas de Harry. Él no podía decirlo sin sonar como un niño necesitado.

"¿Te arrepientes de mudarte a Inglaterra?" Louis preguntó en cambio. Ellos nunca hablaron sobre ello. Sí, fue gente del club de fútbol de Louis quienes, impresionados por la poco probable recuperación de Louis, le habían ofrecido a Harry un empleo. Pero sabía que él fue la razón principal por la que Harry se había mudado a Inglaterra después de terminar su residencia. Fue hace dos años. Dos años de vivir cada uno en el bolsillo del otro y Louis nunca había preguntado. Había tenido miedo de preguntar.

Y ahora, el silencio de Harry le daba miedo. ¿Se arrepentía? Se había mudado a otro país por él y apenas había visto a su familia en el último par de años.

"No," Harry dijo por fin, con la voz un poco entrecortada. "No me arrepiento"

"¿Y nunca lo harás?"

"Hablar de nunca y siempre es ingenuo," Harry dijo en voz baja. "Tú no eres ingenuo."

Louis se mordió el interior de la mejilla, sintiendo un dolor físico en sus entrañas. Él se volvió muy consciente del sonido de tic-tac del reloj. Tiempo, yéndose.

No sabía qué hacer.

Así que hizo lo que siempre hacía cuando se sentía perdido, o enojado, o molesto: cerró los ojos, se empujó más cerca del costado de Harry y fingió que los problemas no existían.

Él era bueno en eso - mientras que tuviera a Harry.

Mientras que tuviera a Harry.

El reloj siguió con su tic-tac.


	2. première partie; rupture

**JUST A BIT UNHEALTY.  
PARTE UNO: RUPTURA**

**Deshecho**

**_S_** _eis meses después_  

En momentos como este, Harry Styles odiaba su empleo. Ser el Jefe de Medicina Deportiva en un renombrado club de la  _Premier_ _League(1)_  podía ser prestigioso, pero mientras miraba la pantalla de su computadora, luchando por recordar la lesión de algún futbolista adolescente que ya no jugaba para el club, odiaba su trabajo. Si hubiera sabido cuánto de su tiempo gastaría tras un escritorio mientras llenaba papeleo, Harry lo habría pensado dos veces cuando la junta directiva del Chelsea le ofreció la promoción hace un año.

_(1. La_ _**"** _ _**Premier** _ __ _**League** _ _**",** _ _también conocida en el Reino Unido como_ _**The** _ __ _**Premiership** _ _, es la máxima categoría de la liga de clubes de fútbol de Inglaterra y Gales. En_ _Sudamérica_ _, sería equivalente a los equipos de la primera división.)_

El teléfono sonó.

Con sus ojos todavía en la pantalla del ordenador, Harry contestó. "Rebecca, te pedí que no me interrumpieras—"

"Lo sé," su secretaria dijo y bajó la voz. "Pero tu chico está aquí."

Harry miró hacia la puerta. "No sé de quién estás hablando."

No necesitaba ver a Rebecca para saber que estaba rodando sus ojos. "Cinco—nueve _(2)_ , pelo castaño ceniza, adorables ojos azules, y un temperamento terrible. Lou. Louis Tomlinson. ¿Te suena?" 

_(2. **Cinco-nueve,**  se refiere a la altura de Louis en pies, aproximadamente  **1,80 m** )_

"Te has vuelto descarada, Becca."

"¿Yo? Nunca. ¿Puedo dejarlo entrar, por favor? Me está provocando dolor de cabeza. No parece entender que no puede entrar a tu oficina cuando él quiera."

Harry no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Eso sonaba como Louis. "¿No le has dicho que estoy ocupado?"

"Lo hice. ¿Y sabes que dijo él?  _Pero soy yo._  Como si las reglas no aplicaran para él." Ella no podía contener el disgusto fuera de su voz.

La sonrisa de Harry desapareció. "Suficiente, Rebecca. Déjalo entrar." Harry colgó, su ánimo tornándose ácido. Sabía que Rebecca tenía buenas intenciones. Ella era sólo un poco sobreprotectora con él y nunca le había gustado Louis. Para ser justos, Lou no era todo sol y arcoíris: él podía ser un poco idiota con la gente que no le importaba — que era la mayoría de la gente — pero era ferozmente leal a aquellos pocos que le importaban.

La puerta se abrió y Louis entró en la habitación, vestido con su conjunto azul de entrenar. Él se dejó caer en la silla grande al otro lado del escritorio de Harry.

"¿No se supone que deberías estar entrenando?" preguntó Harry. Louis podía ser una de las estrellas del equipo, pero incluso él no podía salir del entrenamiento sin una buena razón.

"Sí." 

"¿Estás lastimado?"

Louis atrapó su labio inferior con sus dientes. "Mi espalda baja todavía me duele un poco después del golpe que recibí la semana pasada. Necesito un masaje."

Harry lo estudió por un momento. Conocía al cuerpo de Louis mejor que al suyo propio y atestiguaba que el dolor estaba ausente, lo que significaba que Louis simplemente quería un masaje. Y por lo general deseaba un masaje cuando quería consuelo pero nunca lo admitiría.

"Ron es el kinesiólogo de turno en este momento," Harry dijo suavemente. "Pídeselo."

Louis frunció el ceño.

Harry soltó una carcajada. "Te das cuenta que ya no soy tu kinesiólogo, ¿cierto?"

Louis esbozó una sonrisa. "¿Qué? ¿Demasiado importante para ello?"

"Precisamente." Harry se puso de pie y se dirigió al cuarto de examen contiguo. "Está bien, vamos. Tira la camisa y súbete a la camilla."

Para el momento en que él hizo aparecer una botella de aceite para masajes, Louis ya estaba en la camilla.

Harry trabajó el aceite sobre sus palmas y lo extendió sobre la espalda de Louis, deslizándolas sobre las curvas de sus omóplatos con una practicada eficiencia.

Con un suspiro de satisfacción, Louis se relajó.

Harry se concentró en trabajar en los nudos, tratando de ignorar la impecable piel pálida que estaba tocando. La espalda de Louis era fuerte y delgada, con músculos bien tonificados. La mirada de Harry viajó por la graciosa curva de la espalda de Louis al culo respingón vestido sólo con unos delgados pantalones cortos azules.

Apretando la mandíbula, Harry apartó la vista y se aclaró la garganta. "Entonces, ¿qué te tiene de mal humor?"

Louis se tensó un poco antes de relajarse lentamente de nuevo mientras Harry masajeaba su espalda baja. "El entrenador quiere pasarme al ala derecha."

Las cejas de Harry se fruncieron. Louis era uno de los mejores extremos _(3)_  en Europa, pero era de conocimiento popular que él se sentía incómodo jugando en el ala derecha. Él siempre jugó a la izquierda. Siempre.

_(3. **Extremo:**  posición en el fútbol también conocida como  **alero**  o  **delantero exterior**.)_

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué te parece?" Louis dijo, con amargura. "Por el niño de oro."

Harry sonrió un poco. "Él es tu hermano, Lou."

"No, no lo es. No estamos emparentados por sangre."

"Eso no importa," dijo Harry.

"Dile eso a él. Él es el que constantemente le recuerda a la prensa que él es Inglés, mientras que yo soy francés — o ucraniano — lo que más le convenga." 

Harry sacudió la cabeza para sí mismo. Él nunca había entendido la rivalidad feroz entre Louis y su hermano adoptivo, Tristan. Ellos eran de la misma edad, ambos huérfanos, ambos amaban el fútbol y ambos eran increíblemente talentosos, pero no podían soportarse el uno al otro. Tal vez el problema era que Louis y Tristan no habían vivido como hermanos por mucho tiempo: sus padres adoptivos, los Tomlinsons, habían muerto cuando tenían nueve y habían sido dejados al cuidado de familiares lejanos que no querían particularmente criar a dos niños difíciles que ni siquiera estaban relacionados con ellos por sangre. Para sacárselos de las manos, sus parientes habían inscripto a los niños en las ligas menores de un club de fútbol francés. Progresando rápido por seis años, y los chicos llamaron la atención de la red de cazatalentos del Chelsea. Harry pensaba que era bastante irónico que Louis y Tristan se odiaran entre sí, pero no pudieran librarse de la compañía del otro, incluso en Inglaterra.

"¿Qué hizo Tristan ahora?" Preguntó Harry, reanudando el masaje. "No es su culpa si el entrenador decidió moverlo a tu posición habitual."

Louis soltó un bufido. "¿Realmente crees eso? Él siempre quiso ocupar mi posición. Nunca me pasa la pelota y siempre trata de hacerme ver mal, y todo el mundo lo ama porque él es tan querible e Inglés, y tú sabes cómo es. A la prensa británica le encanta revolver la basura y siguen proclamando que yo estoy arruinando el desarrollo futuro de una superestrella Inglesa." Louis dijo burlón. "Y ese gilipollas echa constantemente más leña al fuego y comenta a la prensa que habría estado jugando mucho mejor si él jugara en el ala izquierda."

Harry pasó las manos a lo largo de la espalda de Louis. "Tristan no es un chico malo. Estoy seguro de que no quiso decirlo en ese sentido."

"¡El Infierno no lo hizo!" Los músculos de Louis se pusieron duros bajo sus manos. "Esa pequeña mierda manipuladora. ¿Por qué nadie puede verlo además de mí? Él es un chupa pollas con doble cara, pero todo el mundo piensa que es un tipo agradable. ¡Incluso tú! Yo pensé..." La voz de Louis se volvió firme. "Pensé que tú estarías de mi lado. Pero siempre eres tan agradable con él."

Harry paró de masajear y se quedó mirando su nuca castaña oscura. "Soy el doctor principal de este club de fútbol," dijo lentamente. "Y él es un jugador del equipo de primera _(4)_. Es mi trabajo ser amable con él y asegurarme de que está entrenando y en su mejor forma." Él no sabía por qué estaba incluso explicando esto. Él no tenía que explicar nada a Louis. Estrictamente hablando, Louis era sólo uno de los setenta y ocho deportistas de edades variadas bajo su cuidado. No era asunto de Louis cómo trataba a los demás jugadores.

 _(4. **Equipo de Primera** : refiere a que juegan en la  **primera división**  de fútbol.)_  

Excepto que aparentemente Louis pensaba diferente. "No quiero que seas agradable con él."

Harry parpadeó. "¿Qué?"

Louis se volvió sobre su espalda, sus labios apretados en una línea triste. "¿No has notado lo dulce que es contigo? Yo lo conozco. Él nunca es dulce sin una razón."

Harry reprimió un suspiro. Podía ver hacia dónde iba esto. Louis era muy posesivo con sus cosas. No hablaba mucho sobre su primera infancia en Ucrania — afirmaba que no lo recordaba — pero Harry pudo sacar una conjetura educada. Los orfanatos ucranianos no pudieron haber sido un lugar agradable para vivir. Cuando niño, Louis no había tenido demasiado, por lo que era solo natural que hubiera crecido acostumbrado a velar celosamente lo poco que tenía. No importaba que Louis ya no fuera un niño y podía permitirse cualquier cosa que quisiera; él nunca había superado su posesividad. Todos sabían que Louis Tomlinson era malísimo para compartir. Era evidente en el campo de fútbol, también: a menudo era egoísta y despiadado, queriendo ser el único que anotara todos los goles. Por esa razón, él era el blanco favorito para la crítica mordaz de los medios, universalmente odiado y admirado a regañadientes.

Cuando Harry había sido asignado como fisioterapeuta de Louis en el centro de rehabilitación, él ya había oído hablar de la personalidad difícil del niño. La verdad sea dicha, en aquel entonces Harry no había estado emocionado por la asignación. La residencia era agotadora, como lo fue para él, y cuidar a un adolescente difícil, paralítico, no era algo que estaba deseando en su futuro. Además, odiaba a los casos como el de Louis: cuando había pocas esperanzas de una recuperación completa y él verdaderamente podía hacer poco para ayudar.

Pero la primera vez que había visto al escuálido chico recostado inmóvil bajo las sábanas, sus enormes ojos azules siendo el único color en su cara, esto se volvió personal. Demasiado personal para su gusto. Había líneas que los médicos no deberían cruzar con sus pacientes, y dar falsas esperanzas de recuperación era una de ellas, pero Harry no pudo evitarlo. No podía decirle al niño que nunca volvería a caminar nuevamente y que debería acostumbrarse a estar postrado. Simplemente no podía decirle eso. Había algo en ese chico pálido, de aspecto extraño, que sacó afuera cada instinto protector en él. Quería verlo sonreír. Quería verlo feliz. Quería verlo saludable. Se había tornado un poco obsesivo, y por los próximos diecisiete meses, Harry se encontró pasando el poco tiempo libre que tenía con Louis. El muchacho tenía una personalidad difícil, pero a Harry no le importaba. Lou era como un animal herido (un cachorrito, Harry pensó cariñosamente) que quería ayuda y consuelo, pero trataba de ocultarlo. Por ensayo y error, Harry había aprendido cómo tratar con él. Cuando Louis lanzaba sus rabietas, Harry simplemente le devolvía una mirada no impresionada; cuando Louis se negaba a hacer sus ejercicios  _"porque no tenían sentido,"_  Harry le llamaba cobarde y desertor; cuando Louis estaba deprimido y comenzaba a perder la fe, Harry lo jalaba cerca y lo abrazaba, susurrándole palabras de amor hasta que Louis sonreía y recuperaba su persistente creencia en que todo iba a estar bien.

La fe por sí sola no era suficiente —en cierto modo, la recuperación de Louis fue un milagro médico— pero el milagro no habría sucedido si Louis hubiera dejado de intentarlo. El día en que Louis logró dar unos pocos pasos sin caer, él abrazó a Harry con fuerza y murmuró bajo su cuello, con su voz llena de emoción,  _"No habría podido hacer esto sin ti. Te amo."_

Y Harry se había quedado congelado en su sitio, sintiendo frío y calor a la vez. Él sabía que era una confesión completamente inocente. Era bastante común que los pacientes se apegaran a sus médicos, especialmente considerando las circunstancias de Louis: él estaba en un país extranjero y no tenía a nadie además de Harry. En todos los meses que Louis había pasado en el centro de rehabilitación, nadie lo había visitado, además de unas pocas personas de su club de fútbol. Así que no era sorprendente cuan apegado Louis se había puesto con él.

Lo que era sorprendente, era lo apegado con el chico que Harry había llegado a estar, aunque... apegado no sería la palabra correcta para ello. Estar solo apegado hubiera sido poco profesional, pero todavía estaría bien. Lo que él había sentido por su  _paciente—de—diecisiete—años,_  —que era diez años más joven que él— definitivamente no estaba bien.

El día en que Louis había sido dado de alta fue sumamente agridulce, porque significaba que Louis regresaría a Inglaterra. Esa noche Harry fue a un bar y se emborrachó. Él apenas recordaba lo que pasó después de eso, pero recordaba despertar con resaca y un extraño desnudo junto a él —un extraño que apenas parecía tener edad legal. Un extraño que tenía cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules.

"¿Hazz?"

Harry se estremeció y apartó los recuerdos de su mente, reprimiéndolos como había aprendido a hacer mucho tiempo atrás. Suspirando, se alejó de la mesa de masajes y se dirigió al fregadero para lavarse las manos. "Sabes que esto es ridículo,  _Luyis_." A Louis no le gustaba cuando Harry lo llamaba por la versión ucraniana de su nombre, pero eso siempre le hacía prestar atención. Harry sabía que Louis odiaba todo lo que el nombre implicaba más que al propio nombre. A Harry le gustaba el nombre, pero lo usaba con moderación —a Louis no le gustaba ser recordado sobre su niñez. Tanto como Harry sabía, era una de las pocas palabras que Louis todavía recordaba de su lengua materna; él era francés ahora, en otras formas además del nombre.

"No puedes decirme cómo tratar a mis pacientes," añadió Harry.

"Pero—"

"¿Cuál es exactamente tu objeción?"

Silencio.

Y entonces,

"Porque tú eres mío."

El corazón de Harry se salteó un latido. Se dijo a sí mismo que no debía ser idiota. Por supuesto que esto era sobre la rivalidad de Louis con su hermano.

Harry volvió a su escritorio, se sentó y se quedó mirando a la pantalla sin ver. "Vuelve a entrenar y deja de molestarme, Louis. Estoy trabajando. Tú deberías estar trabajando también, y, a diferencia tuya, a mí no me pagan millones por correr en una cancha de fútbol y perseguir una pelota."

Louis se echó a reír. Harry podía oírlo saltando de la mesa de masajes y caminando de regreso a la oficina.

"Hazz," dijo suavemente.

"No."

"Vamos."

"Dije que no. Estás siendo ridículo."

Todavía vestido solo con sus pantalones cortos, Louis rodeó el escritorio, llevando la camiseta en su mano.

Harry se preparó.

"No estoy pidiéndote que seas malo con él ni nada." Louis pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y se inclinó hacia él. "Sólo no confíes en él, ¿de acuerdo? Él es una víbora."

Su cálido aliento rozaba la oreja de Harry. Su aroma cosquilleando en su nariz. Su piel desnuda estaba tocando el brazo de Harry.

Harry siguió mirando un informe sin prestar atención, centrándose en mantener su respiración uniforme.

Louis suspiró, presionando su nariz contra un lado de la cara de Harry. "Yo solo—Yo no confío en él. No contigo. Prométeme que tendrás cuidado de él. No dejes que te envuelva alrededor de su dedo meñique como hace con todo el mundo."

Harry casi se echó a reír. Él era un hombre sano, con necesidades y no estaba ciego —Tristan era increíblemente hermoso y coqueteaba abiertamente con él— pero si hubiera alguien que lo tenía envuelto en su dedo meñique, era Louis.

"Prométemelo," pidió Louis.

"Lo prometo," Harry dijo, resignado. Hace mucho que había perdido toda ilusión sobre su habilidad para decirle no a Louis. No podía soportar oír la nota de inseguridad en la voz de Louis. El mundo conocía a Louis como a un tipo confiado, arrogante, al que no le importa una mierda nada, pero no podían estar más equivocados. Louis solo ocultaba bien su vulnerabilidad. A veces demasiado bien.

No, Harry no estaba ciego ante los defectos de Louis. Louis estaba lejos de ser un ángel. Tenía una veta egoísta, despiadada, era demasiado posesivo para su propio bien, y podía ser un imbécil con las personas que no le gustaban. Louis también era tristemente célebre por ser un mal perdedor. Si el equipo perdía un partido, era imposible estar alrededor de Lou. No sabía cómo perder. Ponía mala cara, enfurruñado, y tenía rabietas como un niño pequeño cuando las cosas no salían como él quería. Pero debajo de todo eso, él tenía un tipo de vulnerabilidad que hacía que Harry quisiera envolverlo en sus brazos y protegerlo de todo el mundo.

Entre otras cosas, Harry admitió para sí mismo tristemente.

Apretando la mandíbula, miró directamente hacia el frente mientras Louis lo abrazaba. "Gracias," él murmuró, sus labios rozando la oreja de Harry.

Maldito sea todo. A veces Harry sentía que lo estaba matando. Pero se dejó envolver un brazo alrededor de Louis y acercarlo más. Saboreó la sensación del cuerpo de Louis contra el suyo y bebió su aroma como si fuera aire, y él fuera un hombre ahogándose. Era un tipo particular de infierno: estar tan cerca de él y saber que nunca podría tenerlo. "Ahora dejar de intentar ahogarme y vuelve a entrenar."

Riendo, Louis se enderezó. "Voy a volver después del entrenamiento. No te vayas sin mí." Él besó a Harry en la mejilla.

Luego se fue.

Un silencio cayó sobre la habitación después que la puerta se cerró tras Louis. Estaba todo demasiado tranquilo, de repente. Demasiado vacío. Su piel hormigueaba donde Lou lo besó.

"Deberías decirle."

Harry levantó la vista. Rebecca estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta, con un profundo ceño fruncido.

Él volvió su mirada a su computadora. "¿Para qué?" No tenía sentido; eso sólo haría todo más incómodo. Louis podría amarlo, podría ser excesivamente cariñoso con él, pero era cien por ciento heterosexual. Él tenía una adorable novia de la que estaba enamorado. Harry no era nada para él además de su amigo, y nunca sería nada más.

Rebecca dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. "Entonces sigue adelante, Harry. Te mereces algo mejor. ¡Puedes hacerlo mucho mejor que con él! Mírate. ¿Cómo puede un hombre con tu apariencia estar soltero? Han sido ¿cuántos años ya? ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro?"

"Yo salgo. Tengo sexo." a veces.

Rebecca se burló. "¿No quieres algo más? ¿No quieres una relación plena? Alguien a quien amar —y ser amado también? Alguien—"

"Suficiente, Becca," dijo entre dientes.

"Han pasado años, Harry. ¿Y cuántos años más van a ser? He oído a su novia hablando sobre casarse y tener hijos. Estoy segura de que él va a ser lo suficientemente insensible e ignorante para pedirte ser su padrino. ¿Cómo vas a hacer frente a eso?"

Los números se borronearon en la pantalla.  _Como siempre lo hago._  Eso era lo que tenía intención de decir, pero su garganta estaba apretada y dolorosa.

"Suficiente," espetó. "Déjame solo."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, ella cerró la puerta, y Harry se quedó solo con sus pensamientos una vez más.

Reclinándose en su silla, cerró los ojos. Rebecca tenía razón, por supuesto: esto era completamente inútil. Debería renunciar. Liam, su primo, le había dicho lo mismo cuando él se había enterado de esto medio año atrás. Liam quería que se fuera de Inglaterra —que dejara a Louis— y volviera a los Estados Unidos.

A decir verdad, si no fuera por Louis, Harry nunca habría salido de Estados Unidos en primer lugar. Había dejado su casa y todo lo que conocía por el jovencito que se le había metido tan profundamente bajo la piel, que Harry no podía imaginar estar a un océano de distancia de él. Pero de alguna manera, estar tan cerca fue por lejos más doloroso de lo que esperaba. Ver a Louis encaprichándose con Claire lo había curado de cualquier ilusión que pudo haber tenido.

Esto no tenía sentido. Debería regresar a casa. El problema era, que los Estados Unidos ya no se sentían como su hogar.

El teléfono volvió a sonar.

"¿Ahora qué, Rebecca?" dijo Harry.

"El Sr. Mewes quiere hablar contigo."

Harry frunció el ceño. "Déjalo entrar."

Se sentó más derecho mientras que Paul Mewes entró en la habitación.

"Paul," murmuró Harry, un tanto sorprendido. Paul era un entrenador muy comprometido y raramente se iba mientras los jugadores estaban entrenando. "Toma asiento. ¿Algún problema?"

El hombre se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla frente a él, sus pesadas cejas arqueadas. "Es sobre Tomlinson. Me refiero a Louis, por supuesto. Tristan nunca causa ningún problema, al contrario de su hermano."

Harry luchó por mantener su rostro indiferente. "¿Qué sobre Louis?"

Paul cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. "¿Hablas en serio? ¿No has notado lo imposible que ha estado últimamente? Tú lo conoces mejor que yo. Pensé que serías el primero en notarlo."

El ceño de Harry se profundizó. Se devanó los sesos tratando de recordar algo raro en el comportamiento de Louis, pero no lo encontró.

En realidad, Louis había estado bastante bien últimamente. Él parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener su temperamento en calma.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó Harry.

Las cejas de Paul se levantaron de golpe. "¿Quieres decir que no se ha estado comportando como un culo malhumorado a tu alrededor?"

"No realmente," dijo Harry. "Todo lo contrario."

Paul sacudió la cabeza. "Él ha estado absolutamente imposible durante el último par de meses. Él desafía mis instrucciones y discute con otros jugadores todo el tiempo. Él está alterando el clima en el vestuario."

"Eso no suena como él," Harry dijo lentamente. Louis podría ser terco y un poco egoísta en el campo de juego a veces, pero él era un buen compañero de equipo; él sabía la importancia de un buen ambiente en el vestuario.

"Lo sé." Paul frunció los labios. "Pensaba que lo superaría —lo que sea que fuera— pero parece estar empeorando. Cada pequeña cosa lo puede desencadenar. Comenzó a meterse en peleas físicas con otros jugadores. Fue grosero con los aficionados y periodistas esta mañana."

Cuanto más Harry escuchaba, más difícil le era creer que había logrado perderse eso. O tal vez Louis había hecho un esfuerzo para ocultar su estado de ánimo de él, lo que era aún más preocupante.

"Él no está contento con que quieras moverlo al ala derecha," Harry dijo. "Tal vez sea eso."

"No, es una consecuencia de su comportamiento, no la causa él."

"¿Hablas con él? ¿Le preguntaste qué está pasando?"

Paul hizo una mueca. "Lo intenté. Pero ya sabes cómo es él. Fingió que no tenía idea de lo que le estaba hablando." Él negó con la cabeza. "Yo lo dejaría estar si su comportamiento no estuviera afectando al equipo, pero lo está, así que no puedo. Al principio pensé que podría estar teniendo problemas para lidiar con su inminente paternidad y todo eso, pero..."

"¿Paternidad?" dijo Harry.

"Sí, es un hombre muy joven, después de todo. Sé que muchos futbolistas se vuelven padres a una edad temprana, pero personalmente, no creo que Louis esté de ningún modo preparado."

"¿Cómo— cómo te enteraste del embarazo?" Harry apenas podía reconocer su propia voz. Apenas podía oír algo más allá de los latidos de su propio pulso en sus oídos.

Paul resopló. "Ciertamente no de él. Yo los escuché a él y a Lambert. Pienso que las únicas personas que lo saben somos Lambert y yo. Y tú, obviamente. Probablemente te contó sobre el embarazo de su novia hace meses, ¿Uh?"

Harry no dijo nada.

"De todos modos," dijo Paul. "¿Podrías hablar con él? Si no consigue contenerse, lo sentaré en el banco, y no me importará que él sea el mejor delantero en el país."

Harry probablemente asintió, ya que Paul se levantó y se fue.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Harry no se movió.

Se quedó allí sentado, muy quieto.

🥀

_**Corte.** _

A principios de año, Harry le había dicho a Zayn, el novio de su primo, que la gente era buena ignorando cosas que no querían ver. Parecía que él había sido culpable de lo mismo. Nunca se había preguntado por qué no había visto a Claire en meses. Nunca le había preguntado a Louis dónde estaba ella. Él simplemente había estado contento de que ella no estuviera alrededor.

A Harry no le caía mal Claire. Ella era una agradable jovencita. Era buena para Louis: ella siempre le llamaba la atención de su mierda y le decía cuando estaba portándose como un culo. No, a Harry ella no le caía mal. Pero había una diferencia entre caer mal y odiar. A él, ella no le caía mal.

Harry se llevó la botella a los labios y tomó un gran trago. El vodka incendió su garganta mientras bajaba, pero el entumecimiento que había estado buscando desde que salió de su oficina no llegó.

Louis iba a ser papá.

Un papá. Su Lou.

Era surrealista. En muchos sentidos, Louis era todavía un inseguro, vulnerable niño, él mismo.

_Un hijo._

Claire iba a darle a Louis un hijo. Una familia, algo que Louis siempre había querido.

Harry tomó otro trago de vodka. Su mirada perdida en la pared de enfrente, se preguntó cómo era posible sentir la pérdida de algo que nunca había tenido. Siempre supo que iba a terminar de este modo. Siempre supo que no había esperanza. Pensó que lo había aceptado. Pensó que estaba preparado. Él se había equivocado.

El timbre sonó.

Harry miró la puerta y no se movió.

Volvió a sonar.

Suspirando, Harry dejó la botella, se levantó y cruzó la habitación.

Abrió la puerta y no se sorprendió al ver a Louis.

"¿Por qué no me esperaste? Te dije que vendría después del entrenamiento." Louis olfateó y entrecerró los ojos. "¿Estabas bebiendo?"

"Sí," dijo Harry.

Preocupación cruzó por el rostro de Louis. "¿Por qué?" preguntó, empujando a Harry dentro de la casa. "¿Ocurre algo malo?"

Harry rió, cerrando la puerta y apoyándose contra ella. Era un sonido horrible, pero no podía parar. Él se rió y rió y rió —de sí mismo más que de cualquier otra cosa. Sí, algo andaba mal: su vida.

Un estúpido. Un estúpido enamorado.

"¿Hazz?" Louis dijo con voz insegura.

"Creo que las felicitaciones están a la orden del día."

"¿Felicidades?"

"Sí," Harry dijo, mirando a los ojos de Louis. "Por la paternidad inminente."

El rostro de Louis perdió todo color. Abrió la boca, pero la cerró de nuevo sin hacer ningún ruido. 

"¿Por qué?" Harry dijo, haciendo la pregunta que le había estado molestando durante horas. "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Pensé —pensé que sería a la primera persona que le dirías algo tan importante."

La garganta de Louis convulsionó mientras tragaba. Él se limitó a mirar a Harry y no dijo una palabra.

"¿Cuán avanzado está?"

Louis bajó la mirada. "Más de cinco meses."

"Cinco meses," Harry repitió. "Y todo este tiempo, has estado... ¿Por qué?"

Louis se mordió el labio, con los ojos todavía bajos.

Harry lo estudió.

Y luego tomó una profunda aspiración.

No podía ser. Louis no podía saberlo. Él no podía.

"Dime." él estaba sorprendido por la tranquilidad de su propia voz. "Ahora."

Louis miró a cualquier sitio, menos a él. "Yo... Yo no sabía cómo decírtelo. No quería hacer que todo se sintiera raro."

"¿Raro?"

Louis se pasó la lengua por el labio. "Yo sé sobre... tú  _cosa_  por mí."

El estómago de Harry se volcó sobre sí mismo, creando una extraña sensación de vacío. "Mi  _cosa_ por ti," dijo sin expresión. _¿Cómo?_  "¿Cómo?"

Los ojos verdes se encontraron con los suyos. "Te conozco."

Dos simples palabras, pero que se sintieron como una puñalada en el corazón.

Louis le dio una sonrisa tensa. "¿De verdad creías que no me daría cuenta? Me miras como, como..." Louis se sonrojó, se lo veía incómodo. "Eres bastante obvio."

Un sonido ronco salió de la garganta de Harry. No sabía si reír o ir a esconderse en alguna parte. Todo este tiempo había pensado que estaba siendo sutil, pero al parecer, Louis lo había sabido todo el tiempo.

Harry regresó al sofá, cogió la botella y bebió un largo trago.

"Hazz—"

"Voy a regresar a los Estados Unidos," dijo Harry.

"¿Qué?"

Harry tomó otro sorbo de vodka.

Louis lo agarró del hombro y lo hizo girar. "¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! No importa. No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte. No me importa que —que sientas una cosa por mí—"

"Cállate," Harry dijo entre dientes. "Cállate"

Una mirada de incertidumbre cruzó los rasgos de Louis. "Nada tiene que cambiar. Realmente no me importa—"

"A mí sí," Harry espetó. "Yo no tengo una  _cosa_ por ti. Yo te amo."

Silencio.

La expresión en el rostro de Louis era extraña: algo entre inquietud, desconcierto y... algo más. "Harry—"

"No," dijo Harry. "He tomado la decisión. Tan pronto como encuentren un reemplazo para mí, voy a irme."

Louis se agarró a su camisa. "¡No lo harás! Te lo prohíbo."

Harry sonrió. "No puedes prohibirme nada, Louis," dijo en voz suave, tratando de destrabar los dedos de Louis de su camisa. "Somos entidades separadas. Tienes tu vida. Yo tengo la mía propia."

Louis apretó la camisa de Harry con más fuerza, sus ojos verdes ampliándose. "No."

"Sí," dijo Harry, de alguna forma arreglándoselas para mantener su voz firme. "Es para mejor, realmente."

Louis lo quedó mirando. "¿Mejor para quién?" Su nuez de Adán se balanceaba arriba y abajo. "¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo? ¡Todo está bien! ¡Estamos bien!"

Harry miró la cara de pánico de Louis y tuvo que contenerse de tocarlo. "No, No lo estamos. Esto —esto nunca va a funcionar. Y tú lo sabes, o no estarías escondiendo el embarazo de Claire de mí. Eso fue estúpido, por cierto. ¿Por cuánto tiempo esperabas hacerlo? Tarde o temprano lo habría descubierto, de todos modos. ¿Entonces qué?"

La mandíbula de Louis se trabó. "Lo sé. No era mi intención hacerlo. Yo iba a decírtelo, pero no pude." Louis miró a su mano todavía apretando la camisa de Harry. "Cuando Claire me dijo que estaba embarazada, entré un poco en pánico. Quiero decir, por supuesto que estoy contento con el bebé, pero —pero no estaba listo. Pensé que ella tomaba la píldora. Habíamos acordado esperar."

"No importa ahora," Harry dijo inexpresivamente. "Van a tener una familia. Es mi señal para irme."

"No." Louis lo abrazó de repente, había algo muy desesperado y doloroso en ello. "Hazz, no hagas esto. Por favor. Yo no puedo —no puedo"

"Tú puedes," Harry dijo. "Es tiempo de que camines por tu cuenta. Ya lo hiciste una vez. Puedes hacerlo de nuevo. Esto... nuestra relación... no es saludable para ti."

"No me importa un carajo." Louis apretó aún más los brazos a su alrededor. "Esto es lo que necesito.  _Tú."_

Harry luchó con la reacción instintiva de su cuerpo. Louis no quería decirlo en ese sentido. Él nunca tuvo intenciones de ese modo. "No es suficiente para mí. Pensé que lo era —pensé que podría hacerlo— pero me equivoqué. No puedo hacerlo. No lo haré."

El cuerpo de Louis se puso rígido.

"Lo siento," dijo Harry. "Este es el final." Besó a Louis en la sien, pero Louis lo apartó, con su mandíbula apretada, ira y algo parecido a traición en su mirada.

"Bien. ¡Lo que sea!" Y él salió de la casa, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo con tanta fuerza que las ventanas temblaron.

Harry se sentó en el sofá y hundió el rostro entre sus manos. 

🥀

**_Sangrando_ **

Tristan Tomlinson estaba emocionado.

Era casi la hora. El estadio ya se estaba llenando con miles de espectadores, y con la multitud ya empezando a animar, tuvo problemas para mantenerse en calma. Este no era un partido amistoso. Este era el primer partido oficial de la temporada. Esta era la  _Premier League_  de  _Barclays_ , la mejor liga de fútbol del mundo, y él iba a estrenarla como delantero izquierdo, en lugar de Louis. Finalmente.

Mientras se dirigían hacia el túnel, Tristan miró a su hermano adoptivo. Apestaba que tuviera que mantener las apariencias y no pudiera sonreír ante la incomodidad de Louis. Él quería sonreír y regodearse, pero por supuesto que no podía: había cámaras por todas partes. Las apariencias eran importantes. Él era el chico bueno y Louis era el malo de la película — o al menos esa era la opinión pública. Los chicos buenos no se regodeaban.

Algunos probablemente podrían considerar lo que él había hecho cruel, pero a Tristan no le importaba. En lo que a él concernía, no era nada que Louis no se mereciera. Ese pedazo de mierda siempre le había caído mal. Desde el primer momento en que sus padres adoptivos trajeron a Louis a la familia, a Tristan le había desagradado enormemente. Él no había pedido por un hermano. No quería un hermano. Pero por supuesto, nadie se había preocupado por lo que él pensaba. Los Tomlinsons estuvieron demasiado enamorados del pequeño muchacho de aspecto extraño como para preocuparse por la opinión de su primer hijo. Y eso fue lo que Tristan había sido: él era el primero. Sus padres eran sus primeros, y él no quería compartir sus juguetes con ese enano escuálido que ni siquiera hablaba inglés o francés. Le desagradó Louis a primera vista y el desagrado era bastante recíproco, y, como se vio después, de larga duración. Habían pasado casi quince años, sus padres adoptivos llevaban mucho tiempo muertos, pero la antipatía entre ellos sólo había crecido con cada año que pasó. Ahora que ellos competían por cosas más importantes que juguetes, el deseo de Tristan por limpiar el piso con Lou era más fuerte que nunca.

Por eso no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado ahora. Él esperaba que fuera más difícil robar la posición favorita de Louis en la cancha, pero todo había ido sorprendentemente bien. Había sido demasiado fácil. Él había pensado que Louis sería más que un desafío, pero esa pequeña mierda ni siquiera puso demasiada resistencia. Los extraños arrebatos en el temperamento de Louis durante el último par de meses, en realidad lo habían hecho demasiado fácil para él. A la luz del comportamiento de Louis, convencer a los medios de comunicación y al entrenador de que merecía jugar en la posición favorita de Louis fue un juego de niños. Desagradablemente fácil.

"Espero que no estés enojado conmigo, Lou," dijo Tristan, incapaz de resistir la oportunidad de refregárselo.

Louis no dijo nada, así que Tristan le lanzó otra mirada. El idiota se veía como la mierda. Estaba aún más pálido de lo normal, y los oscuros círculos bajo sus ojos lo hacían verse más viejo. Y esos extraños ojos azules... había algo desconcertante en ellos.

"Oye, ¿estás bien?" preguntó Tristan, empujándolo con la mano.

Louis no respondió.

"¿Lou?"

"Fantástico," Louis dijo sin mirarlo. "Nunca he estado mejor."

"Pero te ves—"

"Guárdate tu falsa preocupación," Louis dijo inexpresivamente. "No estoy de humor para tu mierda."

Esa era otra cosa molesta. En lugar de estar irritado por el hecho de que Tristan había conseguido su posición favorita, parecía que a Louis no le importaba. Aunque Louis había estado viéndose como la mierda durante el último par de semanas, Tristan sabía que no era por su culpa.

"Es hora de salir, muchachos," el entrenador dijo, y ellos caminaron por el túnel hacia la cancha.

Tristan mantuvo un ojo en la cara tensa de Louis. Cuando se dio cuenta de que algo cambio en la expresión de Louis, Tristan siguió su mirada hasta el médico del equipo sentado en el área técnica. Sus ojos se detuvieron en el Dr. Styles. Como siempre, Tristan no pudo evitar quedarse mirando.

Harry Styles tenía que ser el hombre más atractivo que había visto nunca. Cabello oscuro rizado, profundos ojos verdes, y una mandíbula fuerte con una ligera barba. Como si tener un hermoso rostro no fuera suficiente, el hombre era alto y tenía hombros increíblemente amplios y brazos fuertes. Era alucinante que un hombre tan guapo fuera soltero. El rumor era que él era gay, pero probablemente fuera una mentira. En parte para molestar a Louis, que siempre actuó como si el Dr. Styles fuera de su propiedad, y en parte porque Harry era atractivo como el infierno, Tristan había intentado coquetear con el hombre, pero en vano. Una pena. Y era una lástima que el hombre estuviera renunciando al trabajo. Los exámenes físicos iban a ser mucho más aburridos ahora.

El silbato finalmente sonó, indicando el comienzo del partido, y Tristan empujó al Dr. Styles fuera de su mente y se perdió en el juego.

Los primeros veinte minutos estuvieron bien. Tristan lo estaba haciendo genial: la mayor parte de los ataques iban hacia él, y si no fuera por alguna mala suerte, él habría marcado al menos dos goles ya.

Pero, de pronto, Louis le estaba empujando a un lado e interceptando un pase que iba hacia él.

"¿Qué carajos?" Gritó Tristan. "¡Se supone que debes jugar en el ala derecha esta noche!"

Louis le dio una mirada venenosa. "Piérdete. Esto es mío.  _¡Mío!_ "

Tristan se volvió hacia el entrenador y lo señaló a Louis. "¡Haz algo!"

Con el ceño fruncido, el entrenador comenzó a gritarle a Louis para que volviera al ala derecha del campo. Ignorándolo, Louis corrió hacia los defensores y dentro del área, causando confusión y caos. Él esquivó al arquero y clavó la pelota en el ángulo superior derecho.

La multitud rugió, pero Louis no celebró. Tampoco lo hizo nadie más: Louis había conseguido cabrear a todos sus compañeros de equipo en el último par de meses. El entrenador seguía gritándole a Louis para que volviera a la derecha, y ahora incluso los aficionados en las gradas podían ver lo que estaba pasando.

Tristan levantó las manos para mostrar su descontento y reprimió una sonrisa cuando los aficionados comenzaron a corear su nombre. Por supuesto que ellos estaban de su parte; él era la parte agraviada aquí.

Fue entonces cuando los abucheos comenzaron. Cada vez que Louis tocaba el balón, la multitud abucheó y se burló. Louis lo ignoró y corrió imprudentemente hacia los defensores de nuevo.

Tristan sintió una reacia punzada de admiración. Louis realmente no daba una mierda por lo que la gente pensaba de él. El abucheo habría desanimado a cualquiera, pero nada parecía tocar a Louis. Nada parecía llegar a él, su pálido rostro carente de expresión.

Louis siguió adelante, pasando instantáneamente a dos jugadores antes de que ellos se dieran cuenta incluso de lo que había sucedido, burló a un tercero, y anotó otro gol por su cuenta. El defensor burlado inmediatamente se enfrentó a Louis, gritándole, y Louis lo empujó bruscamente. El árbitro corrió y le sacó a Louis una tarjeta roja.

Algo desconcertado, Tristan miró a Louis salir de la cancha acompañado por los abucheos de la multitud. ¿Qué estaba mal con el pequeño idiota? Louis estaba loco. Él estaría destrozado por esto por la prensa, el entrenador y los fans.

Frunciendo el ceño, Tristan decidió concentrarse en el partido. Gracias a ese idiota estaban con un hombre menos, y ahora él tendría que defender. El odiaba defender. Estúpido Lou.

🥀

Harry encontró a Louis en el vestuario. Estaba sentado en el banco, con sus brazos alrededor de las rodillas. La habitación estaba tranquila excepto por el ruido del partido de fútbol que continuaba fuera.

Los hombros de Louis se tensaron cuando él entró, pero no levantó la vista, la mirada perdida en sus botas. Todavía llevaba el uniforme azul del equipo.

"Vete," Louis dijo, sin levantar la vista. "Te podría necesitar en la cancha. ¿Qué pasa si el chico de oro se rompe una uña y no estás ahí?"

Harry no dijo nada, mirando a Louis con cautela. En las dos semanas desde su conversación, Louis había estado distante y tenso, evitándolo y negándose a hablar. Louis no era del tipo silencioso. Cuando él meditaba demasiado, no significaba nada bueno. Harry había esperado la crisis emocional, pero nada tan público.

"Oh espera," Louis dijo, sin dejar de mirar sus botas. "Este es tu último día aquí, así que no te importa, por supuesto."

"Esto fue increíblemente estúpido," dijo Harry. "¿Qué estabas tratando de probar? Has estado recibiendo todo tipo de mierda de los medios de comunicación como estaban las cosas. ¿Por qué les das un palo para que te peguen con él? La prensa se va a hacer un día de campo con esto. El entrenador está furioso —tú públicamente socavaste su autoridad. Y sabes cuánto los fans aman a Tristan –te abuchearan cada partido ahora. ¿Qué carajo pensaste que estabas haciendo?"

Louis levantó la mirada hacia él, sus ojos el único color en su pálido rostro. "Me dijiste que caminara por mí cuenta." Una sonrisa torcida curvó sus labios. "Eso era yo caminando por mi cuenta. Creo que lo hice bastante bien, ¿no te parece? Marqué dos goles."

Harry lo miró fijamente. "No te hagas esto a ti mismo."

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te importa?"

Harry se acercó y lo arrastró a sus pies. "¿Estás tratando de hacerme sentir culpable? ¿Es eso?"

Louis se encogió de hombros, mirando a un lado, con la mandíbula apretada.

Harry se rió entre dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza. "¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Entonces, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Qué? ¿Quedarme a tu lado, verte construir una familia, y estar solo por el resto de mi vida?"

"Dijiste que me amabas," Louis dijo, sin dejar de mirar a un lado, con su voz apretada. "Si realmente me amaras, tú no me abandonarías."

Harry respiró hondo. "No puedes usar esto contra mí. Esto no. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuánto apesta esto? El amor no correspondido no es divertido."

La mirada de Louis rompió contra él. "¿Amor no correspondido?" Él se echó a reír. "¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué amor no correspondido?" Él liberó su hombro del agarre de Harry. "Tú no te vas porque tu amor es  _no correspondido_. Me estás dejando porque—porque el sexo significa más para ti que el amor."

"No es lo mismo," dijo Harry. "Tú no me quieres de esa manera—"

"¿De qué manera?" Louis gritó, ruborizándose y respirando con dificultad. "¿De qué manera? Pero bien, lo que sea— déjame. Ya no me importa más. Eres igual que todos los demás."

_Maldita sea._

Harry le tocó el hombro, pero Louis saltó alejándose y lo fulminó con la mirada. "No me toques. Te dije que me dejaras. ¡Adiós! ¡Vete a la mierda!"

"Lou—"

"No me digas  _Lou_ " Louis dijo, su rostro endurecido. "¿Sabes qué?" dijo, mirando a Harry a los ojos. " _Te odio._ "

Fue como un puñetazo en el estómago.

"Desearía nunca haberte conocido," Louis dijo con sentimiento antes que dejar de golpe la habitación.

Harry se quedó congelado, mirando fijamente a la taquilla y no viendo nada, mientras las palabras de Louis entraban en sus oídos. La peor parte fue, que él sabía que Louis las sentía —al menos una parte de él lo hacía.

_Desearía nunca haberte conocido._

La multitud fuera ovacionando.

🥀

**_Partida._ **

Normalmente, a Harry le gustaban los aeropuertos. Le gustaban los diferentes dialectos, idiomas, vestimentas y costumbres. Le gustaba ver a la gente comprar un recuerdo de mal gusto de último minuto, que sólo los extranjeros pensarían que eran interesantes. A él le gustaba escuchar las observaciones de la gente sobre Londres: lo confuso que era el metro, sus destinos turísticos favoritos, y las pequeñas diferencias culturales en cuanto a comidas.

Pero nunca antes había visto a tanta gente viéndose desesperada, llorando y tirando de sus seres queridos cuando ellos se disponían a abordar el avión con destino a los EE.UU. O tal vez él nunca les prestó atención. Cada vez que había dejado Inglaterra antes, él sabía que iba a volver. No esta vez. Echaría de menos Inglaterra. Harry sonrió un poco para sí mismo, recordando las miserablemente noches frías, lluviosas, en Stoke _(5)_. Pensándolo bien, tal vez no lo haría.

 _(5. Ciudad de Inglaterra famosa por su equipo de futbol local.)_  

Echó un vistazo a su reloj. El abordaje comenzaría pronto.

"¡Harry!"

Se congeló y luego se dio la vuelta.

Louis estaba empujando a través de la multitud hacia él.

El corazón de Harry se salteó un latido antes de comenzar a martillar tan fuerte que él difícilmente podría concentrarse en otra cosa. Una parte de él quería alejarse. Pero la otra parte bebía se su mirada —por última vez— y el pensamiento hizo que su pecho le doliera físicamente.

Entonces vio a una pareja de ruidosos reporteros siguiendo a Louis, gritando preguntas en su cara. Lou debería usar gafas de sol oscuras. No es de extrañar que fuera reconocido.

Harry avanzó para encontrarlo a mitad de camino. Ignorando las preguntas de los periodistas, agarró el brazo de Louis sin decir una palabra y lo llevó hacia el baño más cercano.

Empujando a Louis en el interior, Harry cerró la puerta, la trabó y se volvió hacia Louis. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? No debería haber—"

Louis cayó contra él. No había otra palabra para ello: se cayó, enterrando la cara en el hombro de Harry y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Harry apretadamente. "No te vayas," dijo, con la voz quebrada. "Por favor. Yo no puedo. No puedo—no puede vivir sin ti."

Harry cerró los ojos. Sus brazos subieron en torno a Louis y lo apretaron con fuerza. Louis gimió, acariciando su garganta con la nariz, y Harry sintió una abrumadora oleada de amor, de la que era doloroso no tener una salida para ella. Él nunca supo que era posible extrañar a alguien a quien estabas sosteniendo con tus propios brazos. Su garganta apretada por la pérdida, él apretujó a Louis aún más fuerte, pero se sentía como si tratara de aferrarse a la arena escapándose entre sus dedos.

"No lamento haberte conocido," dijo Harry y Louis hizo un ruido que sospechosamente sonaba como un sollozo.

"Oye," Harry dijo suavemente, tomando la barbilla de Louis y obligándolo a mirar hacia arriba. Húmedos ojos azules se encontraron con los suyos, y algo oprimía en el pecho de Harry. Louis nunca lloró. No había llorado incluso cuando él estaba paralizado y nada que hicieran parecía ayudar. No había llorado cuando fue abucheado y repudiado. La nariz de Louis nunca se enrojeció y sus ojos estuvieron siempre luminosos y secos.

Hasta ahora.

"No–"

"No estoy llorando," Louis dijo, levantando la barbilla obstinadamente y mirándolo. "Yo nunca lloro."

Harry sonrió y limpió la lágrima en la esquina del ojo de Louis. "En algunos años o incluso meses, mirarás atrás y te reirás de lo tonto que fuiste al pensar que no podrías vivir sin mí."

Louis abrió la boca, pero Harry apretó un dedo contra sus labios. "Verás. Tú eres joven y–" Él tragó. "Lo que sientes por mí es... no es muy saludable para ti. Estarás mejor sin mí. Esto... pasará, y tú serás más fuerte por ello."

Podía ver que Louis quería discutir, pero entonces algo se rompió en su expresión. "¿Qué hay de ti?" preguntó en cambio.

"Voy a estar bien, también."  _Eventualmente. Probablemente._  Harry forzó una carcajada. "No tengo ninguna intención de ser un hombre antisocial, solitario, deprimido. Quizás algún día, voy a enamorarme de alguien que efectivamente me ame también." Al menos él quería creerlo – creer que él sería capaz de amar a alguien más. Harry forzó una sonrisa. "Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás."

Louis lo miró como si él no pudiera entender una palabra de lo que estaba diciendo.

Cuando el anuncio de embarque del vuelo, llegó a través de los altoparlantes, Harry se aclaró la garganta, dejando caer las manos a los costados. Sus brazos ya se sentían vacíos. "Ese es mi vuelo. Me tengo que ir."

Louis todavía lo miraba fijamente, con el rostro pálido.

Harry se volvió hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo y miró hacia atrás por última vez: al lacio pelo castañooscuro y a los ojos azules que tanto amaba y a la vulnerable curva en los labios de Louis. Ellos temblaban mientras Louis luchaba para decir algo.

Los pies de Harry se movieron por su propia voluntad. Sus manos acunaron la cara de Louis. "Estoy orgulloso de ti," dijo con voz ronca, presionando sus frentes juntas. Tomó una respiración profunda, inhalando su aroma con avidez.  _Louis_.  _Su Lou._  "Recuerda eso" Rozó sus labios contra la esquina de la boca de Louis y sintió los labios de Louis temblar. Besó la otra esquina y le susurró: "Adiós, Lou."

Lo miró tirando hacia atrás, pero Louis se agarró a su camisa, sus ojos húmedos y suplicantes.

"Déjame ir," Harry dijo, mirando hacia otro lado. No podía mirarlo. No creía ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para seguir diciendo que no mientras que Louis lo estaba mirando de ese modo.

Silencio.

Entonces sintió los dedos de Louis aflojarse lentamente, liberándolo.

Debería haberse sentido aliviado.

No fue así.

Dio un paso atrás, abrió la puerta y se fue del baño.

Ignorando a los periodistas, se alejó, la sensación de vacío en su pecho creciendo con cada paso que daba.

 _Adiós._  


	3. deuxième partie; à la dérive

**JUST A BIT UNHEALTHY.  
PARTE DOS: A LA DERIVA**

**_Claire_ **

**S** u vejiga la despertó en medio de la noche. Claire abrió sus ojos legañosos y los frotó. Un vistazo rápido le mostró que el otro lado de la cama estaba vacío. Louis no estaba en la cama de nuevo.

Ella frunció los labios y se sentó con dificultad. Dios, ella estaba sólo de siete meses y medio, pero se sentía como un pequeño elefante. No estaba segura de sí podría soportar otros dos meses de esto. Tal vez realmente deberían haber esperado, como Louis había querido: tenían suficientes problemas ya sin un bebé en la mezcla. La reacción de Louis ante su embarazo no había sido tan buena como Claire lo había esperado. Su humor parecía estar deteriorándose mientras que el embarazo avanzaba y ella no era la única que lo había notado. Gracias a Dios, el gerente de relaciones públicas de Louis al menos había logrado acallar el escándalo causado por el comportamiento de Louis durante el partido inaugural de la temporada –él había plantado el rumor de que Louis sólo estaba tomando la noticia de la renuncia de su médico con dificultad. La prensa había aceptado la explicación: la historia de la recuperación milagrosa de Louis por su lesión en la médula ósea era ampliamente conocida. Fue una buena explicación.

Fue una buena explicación porque era la verdad.

A veces ella deseaba que no lo fuera.

Claire dejó escapar un suspiro. Para ser completamente honesta, ella se había alegrado un poco cuando se enteró de que Harry estaba dejando Inglaterra.

Le gustaba Harry –era imposible para él resultar desagradable y tampoco resultaba hiriente el que fuera increíblemente agradable a la vista– pero su relación con Louis siempre la hizo... sentirse incómoda. Para llamar al pan, pan, ella siempre se había sentido un poco celosa de lo cerca que estaba de Louis. Sabía que sus celos tenían poco sentido. Harry podría ser gay, pero su relación era completamente platónica; Louis era tan recto _(6)_  como una flecha y la amaba. Excepto...

_(6. La autora usa el término **"straight"**  que en inglés significa tanto  **recto/derecho** -de ahí la metáfora de la flecha- como h **eterosexual**. En la frase se refiere a los dos significados.)  _

Excepto que había algo que tenía la relación de Louis con Harry que faltaba en la de ella y Louis: intimidad emocional. Louis podría estar enamorado de ella y desearla, pero él nunca se abrió por completo a ella. Incluso cuando estaban acostados desnudos después de hacer el amor, ella podía sentir algo separándolos. Algo intangible, pero que estaba allí. A Louis no le gustaban los abrazos después del sexo de todos modos; él no era del tipo acariciador-sensible –bueno, a menos que fuera con Harry. Con Harry se convertía en un acariciador-sensible-pulpo y se acurrucaba contra él en cada oportunidad. Racionalmente, comprendía porqué Louis se sentía tan cómodo cuando Harry lo tocaba: teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que Lou había estado paralítico por meses, probablemente se había acostumbrado a tener las manos de Harry sobre él a diario. Solo era natural que confiara tanto en su ex fisioterapeuta. No era nada por lo que estar celosa.

Claire miró el lado vacío de la cama nuevamente e hizo una mueca. ¿A quién estaba engañando? Ella sabía por qué se sentía celosa de Harry.

 

Louis podría estar enamorado de ella, pero él no la necesitaba. Cuando estaba triste, era a Harry a quien recurría. Harry era el único al que necesitaba.

Los labios de Claire se torcieron al recordar el partido contra  _Arsenal_ la temporada pasada. Había sido un torneo muy importante en Londres y el equipo de Louis había perdido gracias a la dudosa decisión del árbitro de anular el gol de Louis. Decir que Louis estaba enojado y molesto sería no decir nada. Claire trató de consolarlo, pero Louis le gritó que lo dejara solo y que no quería compañía, así que Claire decidió dar un paseo y darle unos minutos para calmarse. Cuando regresó diez minutos más tarde, se encontró con Louis acurrucado junto a Harry, su expresión tranquila y relajada mientras que Harry le acariciaba la espalda y le susurraba algo al oído. Claire se quedó congelada, sintiéndose ajena, viendo algo de lo que nunca podría ser parte.

Fue por eso que ella había estado contenta con que Harry renunciara a su trabajo y regresara a los Estados Unidos. Había pensado que finalmente tendría a su novio completamente para ella.

Claire se echó a reír. Qué ingenua que había sido.

La presión persistente en su vejiga se hizo notoria de nuevo, así que salió de la cama y encaró hacia el baño.

Cuando terminó, volvió al dormitorio pero hizo una pausa, mirando la cama vacía. ¿Dónde estaba él?

Claire se dio la vuelta y dejó de la habitación.

La casa que Louis había comprado para ellos, después que se enteró del embarazo, era enorme y lujosa. Era la casa de sus sueños. Pero ahora, en la oscuridad, parecía demasiado vacía y fría. Claire presionó una mano en su vientre. Pronto no estaría tan vacía.

Encontró a Louis abajo.

Estaba dormido en el sofá, la luz de la luna entrando por la ventana abierta e iluminando sus facciones. La luz de luna era amable con él. Ocultaba las bolsas bajo los ojos de Louis.

Claire se lo quedó mirando por un momento, antes de cambiar su mirada hacia el teléfono sobre el pecho de Louis. Ella dudó, pero quería saber.

Con cuidado, agarró el teléfono de Louis y echó un vistazo a la pantalla.

El correo electrónico estaba abierto. Claire frunció el ceño, notando que Louis tenía muchos mensajes no enviados como  _borradores_. Correos para Harry, todos ellos sin enviar. Silenciosamente, se sentó en el sofá junto a Louis y comenzó a leer desde el correo más viejo, con fecha hace más de un mes.

🥀

_Claire me dijo que te saludara. Ella no sabe por qué te fuiste, por lo que no pude decirle que no estábamos hablando en absoluto. Por eso te estoy escribiendo. Para decirte que ella te manda saludos._

🥀

_La nueva doctora es genial. Su nombre es Anne Boyle, y ella es divertida y muy bonita. Es la única mujer médica en un equipo de la Premier League. ¿Cuán genial es eso?_

_Me gusta mucho. Es asombrosa. No me regaña y no me dice que no coma cualquier cosa que quiera comer. No le importa. Ella es genial._

🥀

_Tristan es tan trepador. De alguna manera, ahora trepó su camino a la SN(7 )de Inglaterra. Todo el mundo me trata como a una bomba de tiempo por algún motivo. Probablemente esperan que yo esté enojado al respecto y envidioso, pero no me importa una mierda. Él puede presumir todo lo que quiera._

_(7. **SN:**   **Selección Nacional de futbol**.) _ 

🥀

 

_No sabemos el sexo del bebé todavía. Claire quiere que sea una sorpresa. No estoy seguro de que me importe de un modo u otro y eso me asusta. ¿No debería importarme? Tengo miedo de que vaya a ser un papá de mierda._

🥀

_Mis músculos están tan doloridos después del entrenamiento de hoy. Los masajes de Ron apestan. Y tuvo el descaro de decirme que era mi culpa por no estar lo suficientemente relajado y tensarme cuando me tocaba. No es mi culpa que él haga todo mal._

_Casi espero estar en la banca para el próximo partido. Odio jugar en el ala derecha de todos modos._

🥀

_Hoy encontré tu camiseta en mi armario. Creo que es la que llevabas cuando fuimos de excursión en junio. Huele como a verano y a sol. Extraño el verano._

🥀

_Anoche no pude dormir otra vez. Le pedí a Rebecca que me diera alguna pastilla para dormir de nuevo, pero ella se negó y le contó al entrenador. Siempre supe que ella me odiaba._

🥀

_El entrenador me obligó a ver a un terapeuta. Ya sabes que odio a los psicólogos. Ellos siempre tratan de enroscar tus palabras en algo que nunca dijiste._

_La Dra. Bisset no es tan mala, pero hace preguntas estúpidas. Hoy me preguntó por qué todavía no me había casado con Claire. Como si fuera asunto suyo. ¿Por qué es importante un pedazo de papel? A Claire no le importa, y a mí tampoco_.

🥀

_El entrenador me gritó de nuevo. No estoy seguro por qué. Últimamente lo hace todo el tiempo. Probablemente debería importarme más._

🥀

_Está lloviendo otra vez. A veces me siento como si siempre estuviera lloviendo._

_Quizás debería aceptar la oferta del Barcelona y mudarme a España el año próximo. No hay nada que me ate aquí. Al menos estaría cálido allí._

🥀

_Hazz, yo_

🥀

_Es todo culpa tuya, sabes. Me convertiste en esto. Así que vete al carajo. Espero que seas miserable. Espero que tus días parezcan sombríos e interminables. Espero que mires mis fotos y sientas que pagarías millones por un abrazo. Espero que no puedas dormir, y cuando lo hagas, espero que sueñes conmigo, y cuando despiertes, te sientas frío y quieras volver a dormir, pero no puedas._

🥀

Ese fue el último correo electrónico sin terminar, escrito apenas esta noche.

Claire cerró la aplicación de correo electrónico y se quedó con la mirada perdida en la oscuridad. Oh Dios. Dios. ¿Así es como Louis se sentía mientras ella está embarazada de su hijo?

Dolía. Dolía aún más que su opinión sobre el matrimonio.

Louis nunca se había molestado en preguntar. Él nunca le había preguntado si ella quería casarse. ¿Por qué habría asumido que no importaba para ella? Le había insinuado muchas veces, que ella había soñado siempre con una gran boda.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Claire se dijo a sí misma que no fuera ingenua. Muchos futbolistas no se casaban con sus novias –los futbolistas más famosos tenían relaciones felices y tuvieron hijos sin estar casados– así que ella sabía que no debía sentirse herida. Louis la amaba. Lo hacía. Pero le habría gustado que él le preguntara su opinión.

Le habría gustado saber otras cosas, también.

_Claire no sabe por qué te fuiste._

¿No se supone que ella fuera la persona más cercana a Louis? ¿Por qué él le guardaba secretos a ella? ¿Por qué era tan distante?

Claire trató de recordar cuando todo se había arruinado, pero no podía hacerlo. Habían sido felices una vez. Todo parecía haber ocurrido en otra vida. Ellos se habían conocido en una fiesta hace más de dos años. Para ella había sido amor a primera vista. Ella se quedó cautivada por su atractivo poco convencional, su fama, sus brillantes ojos azules. Cuando él pasó toda la velada con ella, no podía creer en su suerte: él era una estrella del fútbol en ascenso, y ella era una modelo joven que nadie conocía. Pero él parecía cautivado, incapaz de sacar sus ojos de ella. Pasaron juntos esa noche, pero él parecía querer más que eso. Le pidió una cita. Y luego otra, y luego otra.

Por un tiempo, ella había estado más que feliz, pero a medida que su relación progresaba y el enamoramiento de Louis parecía desvanecerse poco a poco, comenzó a asustarse. Le asustaba que Louis se cansara de ella, ahora que el periodo de luna de miel había terminado. ¿Él la amaba lo suficiente como para quedarse con ella? Él era joven y famoso y podría tener a cualquier mujer que quisiera. Fue entonces cuando sus amigos le aconsejaron que quedara embarazada y atrapara a Louis de una vez por todas. Ella había escuchado sus consejos. ¿Había sido lo correcto?

Claire se llevó la mano a su vientre. Tenía que serlo.

A su lado, Louis se agitó. Claire dejó el teléfono en el sofá rápidamente.

"¿Claire?" murmuró adormilado. "¿Por qué no estás en la cama?"

"¿Por qué no lo estás tú?"

Louis bostezó. "No podía dormir, así que salí a caminar. No quería despertarte. ¿Por qué estás levantada? ¿Es por el bebé?"

"No," dijo Claire, poniendo ambas manos sobre su vientre. La prueba de su amor. "No es por el bebé."

Louis volvió a bostezar. "¿Entonces qué?"

Claire se mordió el labio. "¿Por qué se fue Harry?"

No podía leer su expresión con la luz de la luna, pero su silencio era muy revelador.

"¿Por qué es importante?" Louis dijo finalmente, un dejo extraño de tensión en su voz.

"Solo estoy curiosa." ¿Iba a mentirle? ¿Le diría la verdad? ¿Cuál era la verdad?

"Te dije que– él extrañaba su hogar."

"Deja de mentir" dijo ella.

Otro silencio largo y pesado.

"Es personal," Louis dijo escuetamente. "Es entre mí y Harry."

Ella apretó sus manos en puños. "Soy la madre de tu hijo. No hay nada más personal que eso"

"Es diferente."

"¿Cómo?" Fue una lucha por mantener la voz calmada. "¿O hay un estándar de  _personal_  para Harry y otro tipo de  _personal_  para nosotros, el resto de gente sin importancia?"

"No seas ridícula-"

"Estoy harta de siempre quedar tercera," susurró Claire. "Cuando Harry se fue, pensé que las cosas finalmente serían diferentes, pero estás demasiado ocupado deprimiéndote y languideciendo por él como para prestarme demasiada atención. Vamos a tener un bebé en menos de dos meses, Lou. ¡Un bebé!" Su voz se quebró. "¿No te importa?"

Él se sentó y pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, presionando su nariz contra la mejilla de ella. "No seas tonta," Louis dijo con preocupación. "Por supuesto que me importa. Estoy muy emocionado por tener un niño. Siempre he querido una familia, ya sabes eso. Siempre ha sido mi sueño."

Claire inhaló temblorosamente. "Lo sé. Pero a veces pienso que... A veces creo que fue sólo un sueño infantil. Un bonito futuro, nada real. Como... como un hermoso trofeo que sacas de la caja en ocasiones especiales para admirarlo, no como algo que deseas tener cada día."

"Vamos, no seas ridícula."

"¿Ridícula?" Claire sonrió sin humor. "¿Sabes de lo que tengo miedo? Que cuando el bebé nazca, vaya también a ser algo secundario para ti. Algo que siempre va a quedar por debajo de Harry y del fútbol-"

"Harry se fue," Louis arrancó, quitando su mano y alejándola. "Él no va a regresar."

Una risa brotó de su garganta. "Dite eso a ti mismo. Pareces ser el que no puede aceptarlo y seguir adelante."

Louis no dijo nada. Claire deseó poder verle la cara, aunque una parte de ella casi se alegraba de no poder hacerlo. "Yo nunca lo pedí," susurró ella, mirando sus manos. "Yo nunca quise ser el tipo de novia que le pide a su novio que se deshaga de sus amigos por ella. Pero tal vez debería haberlo hecho. Porque tu relación con él es... era... demasiado. Demasiado inquietante. Demasiado íntima." Ella se rió entre dientes. "Ya sabes, a veces sentía como si él fuera tu novio, y yo fuera tu amiga con beneficios."

"Sabes que yo no juego para ese lado," Louis dijo con cansancio.

"Esa es la única razón por la que nunca te he pedido que terminaras tu relación con él." Claire se mordió el interior de la mejilla. La verdad era que ella no había pensado que tuviera una oportunidad de éxito.

"¿A dónde vas con esto?" Dijo Louis. "¿Cuál es el punto? Harry se fue. Puedes estar feliz."

Claire se dejó caer en el sofá. "¿Cómo puedo estar feliz cuando estás deprimido?"

"No estoy deprimido," Louis dijo, sin demasiado sentimiento.

Claire resopló. "Seguro. Apenas duermes, apenas comes, y juegas al fútbol como si no te importara una mierda más. Pero no, no estás deprimido."

"No estoy deprimido," Louis dijo de nuevo, como si repetir esto lo hiciera verdad. "Estoy, solo... Sólo tengo que esperar. Pasará. Lo hará. Harry lo dijo."

Claire se encogió ante la mezcla de desesperación con fe en su voz.  _Harry lo dijo_. Eso estaba muy lejos de estar pasando.

¿Qué era? ¿Algún tipo de desastrosa dependencia? ¿Amor? ¿Podría el amor platónico ser tan fuerte? Ella no lo sabía. Tenía miedo de preguntarlo. Miedo de la respuesta que obtendría.

"Lo extrañas," murmuró ella, apretando las manos.

Louis se echó a reír. Era un sonido horrible. "¿Extrañar? Yo no lo extraño. Yo..." Se calló.

Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz era apenas audible y llena de resentimiento, "Sólo me siento vacío. Incompleto."

Claire se mordió el labio. Dios.

"Pasará," él susurró con voz ronca, agarrando sus manos y apretándolas. "Lo hará. Lo prometo."

Su agarre dolía, pero ella no se quejó. "Está bien" dijo ella con mucha más convicción de la que sentía. Por el bien de su hijo, tenía que creer en eso.

🥀

  ** _Mentiras que decimos a los otros._**

"Él parece un monito," dijo Louis, mirando al bebé. Se veía rojo y feo, para nada como los lindos bebés que había visto en la televisión.

Claire sonrió, a pesar de que todavía se veía agotada. "Todos los recién nacidos parecen monitos." Levantó al bebé hacia él. "Vamos, tómalo."

Él dudó, mirando al bebé con inquietud. Parecía tan frágil. "Lo dejaré caer. O lo lastimaré."

"No seas tonto, no lo harás. Vamos."

Tentativamente, Louis tomó al bebé de ella. Joder, esto era diminuto.  _Esto_ no pesaba nada. No, no  _esto_ : él. Su hijo.

"Ey," dijo, aclarándose la garganta. "Ey, bebé."

El niño abrió los ojos legañosos y Louis dejó de respirar. Sus ojos eran verde profundo. "Él tiene ojos verdes."

"El color probablemente cambie. Ninguno de nosotros tiene ojos verdes."

Louis acarició el oscuro pelo en la cabeza del bebé. Esperaba que el color no cambiara.

"Claire necesita descansar," el médico de Claire intervino. "Deme su hijo a mí, Sr. Tomlinson."

Louis hizo lo que se le dijo.

Claire le sonrió con cansancio y estiró su mano. Él la tomó y la apretó.

La mirada que ella le dio era tentativa. "¿Estás feliz?"

Louis sonrió. "Por supuesto que lo estoy." Le echó un vistazo al doctor. "Duerme algo. Debes estar exhausta." Se inclinó para besarla brevemente, sonrió de nuevo y dejó la habitación.

Tan pronto como estuvo fuera, su sonrisa se desvaneció.

Dios, era agotador. Él no era un mentiroso natural como Tristan  _–esa pequeña-polla_  podría mirar a alguien a los ojos y entregar una completa mierda absoluta sin inmutarse. No tenía ni idea de cómo Tristan pudiera hacerlo. Para Louis era mentalmente agotador poner una cara feliz y estar animado y toda esa mierda constantemente. Si no fuera por Claire, ni se hubiera molestado, pero ella se preocupaba demasiado y él no quería entristecer a una mujer embarazada. Ella no necesitaba saber cómo de arruinado estaba en su cabeza. Cuán absolutamente patético era. Habían pasado meses, por Dios santo. No se suponía que todavía se sintiera con ganas de acurrucarse en una pelota, cerrar los ojos y esperar que todo fuera únicamente un mal sueño y Harry no estuviera fuera de su vida para siempre.

Para siempre.

Su garganta se cerró y Louis empezó a caminar más rápido. Quería aire fresco. Odiaba los hospitales. Odiaba que cada hombre alto, de pelo oscuro con una bata blanca hiciera que su aliento vacilase. Era jodidamente estúpido. Harry raramente usaba batas blancas; él prefería evitarlas. Pero quizás Harry las usara ahora. No es como si él lo sabría.

Afirmando su mandíbula, Louis abrió la puerta principal y salió.

Estaba lloviendo, una miserable fría lluvia de noviembre, pero la lluvia no parecía amedrentar a los periodistas que habían estado acechándolo.

Haciendo una mueca, Louis encaró hacia su coche. Empujó micrófonos sacándoselos de su cara mientras caminaba, haciendo todo lo posible para ignorar las preguntas que le gritaban desde todas las direcciones.

_"Louis, ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu hijo?"_

_"Louis, ¿Qué piensas del brillante debut de tu hermano en la Selección Nacional de Inglaterra?"_

_"Louis, ¿Qué piensas de las posibilidades del Chelsea de ganar la liga tras el empate con el Manchester United?"_

_"Louis, ¿Vas a casarte con tu novia?"_

_"Louis, ¿Todavía te molesta que tu hermano tenga tu posición en el ala izquierda?"_

_"Louis, ¿Has-"_

Él se metió en su coche, cerró la puerta en la cara del reportero y la trabó con dedos temblorosos. Sin inmutarse, los periodistas siguieron golpeando la ventana y gritando algo.  _LouisLouisLouisLouis._

Sintiéndose ahogado, Lou jaló de su cuello, pero su camisa no tenía cuello. Él no estaba ahogándose; todo estaba en su cabeza.

Se dejó caer en el asiento, mirando la lluvia golpear contra el parabrisas y tratando de fingir que el vacío enorme en su pecho no existía.

¿No se suponía que ya estuviera mejor?

 _Tal vez el próximo mes_ , Louis se dijo a sí mismo –lo mismo que se había dicho el mes anterior.

🥀

**_Mentiras que nos decimos a nosotros mismos_ **

_Un mes después._

Tristan sería el primero en admitir que él no tenía ningún problema en doblar un poco la verdad para conseguir lo que quería. La mayoría llamaría a lo que hacía deshonestidad; Tristan lo llamaba inteligencia. Además, tenía una gran ventaja: desde que él era bueno en pretender ser lo que no era, podía reconocer fácilmente cuando otras personas trataban de hacer lo mismo.

Tristan se apoyó contra el casillero, viendo a Louis sacarse su camiseta empapada en sudor. Él continuó ignorando a Tristan, aunque la sonrisa sosa que había entrenando antes, durante el entrenamiento, no estaba a la vista.

Ladeando la cabeza, Tristan lo estudió. "¿Cómo está el bebé?  _Jules_ , ¿no? Bonito nombre. Siempre he sido partidario de los nombres que empiezan con J _(8)_ "

_(8. El apodo cariñoso que Louis da a Harry, Hazz, o en su versión original: Gabriel a Jared, Jay suena en inglés igual que la letra "J".)_

Las manos de Louis se frenaron por un momento antes de que él le diera la espalda y se pusiera una camiseta limpia.

 

Tristan apretó los labios. Louis solía ser más divertido. En estos días parecía que no le importara un carajo de nada. Le molestaba a Tristan, y le molestaba que le molestara. Normalmente era divertido cuando su llamado-hermano estaba teniendo un día de mierda, pero el desinterés continuo de Louis por todo era francamente aburrido. Le quitaba toda la diversión al asunto.

"¿Entonces vas a hacer una mujer honesta de Claire?" Tristan dijo.

Louis no mordió el anzuelo. "Sólo di por qué estás aquí y piérdete."

"Sólo quería decirte que vi un artículo interesante ayer en el  _Daily Mail(9),"_  Tristan dijo, mirando a Louis como un halcón. "Era sobre un Futbolista estadounidense, Oscar Mone."

 _(9. Periódico Británico. Es el segundo más popular del país. Al ser un nombre se deja en idioma original.)_   

Sin reacción. Tristan sonrió.  _Hah_ , Lou realmente no lo sabía. Eso lo hacía incluso mejor.

"Yo nunca he oído hablar de él antes," continuó. "Pero, de nuevo, ¿quién se preocupa por los jugadores estadounidenses? Pero de todos modos, el tío salió del armario cuando fue fotografiado besándose con un médico deportivo muy conocido. ¿Adivinas quién?"

Los hombros de Louis se pusieron rígidos. Finalmente. Una reacción. Pero era una reacción muy previsible, teniendo en cuenta la rara relación de Louis con Harry Styles.

Tristan hizo una mueca ante la idea. Antes de su parálisis, Louis solía ser más como él, pero luego de su regreso del centro de rehabilitación, era prácticamente una persona diferente. Tristan no podía creer lo pegajoso que Louis se había vuelto en torno a Harry. Louis era terriblemente posesivo del tío y no quería compartir la atención de Styles con nadie.

Si Tristan no lo conociera tanto, pensaría que Louis sentía algo por Harry o algo así, pero él lo conocía mejor. A diferencia de él, Louis era tan heterosexual como se podría ser, así que su apego por el tipo era más que raro.

"Mone estaba completamente sobre Harry," dijo Tristan. "Parecían muy felices juntos."

Louis permaneció inmóvil, de espaldas a él. Tristan no podía ver la cara de Louis, pero no lo necesitaba. "Estoy tan contento por él," Tristan dijo casualmente. "Harry se merece un descanso después de ser tu niñero por años y no tener una vida personal de la que hablar."

Dándose la vuelta, Louis se metió en su chaqueta. "¿Por no te largas y me dejas en paz?" dijo, abotonándola. Su rostro era inexpresivo, pero sus dedos estaban inestables, temblorosos.

"Lo lamento, ¿Toqué algún punto sensible?" dijo Tristan con una dulce sonrisa.

Louis frunció el ceño. "Piérdete."

"Oye, sólo decía." Tristan levantó sus manos de una manera conciliadora. "Yo no pretendía... molestarte."

"No estoy molesto."

"No necesitas poner buena cara," Tristan dijo, luciendo su expresión más sincera. "Somos Familia, después de todo."

La sonrisa que recibió fue positivamente asesina.

Tristan dejó caer su máscara y se encontró con los ojos de Louis. "En serio, contrólate. Me estás aburriendo. No es divertido patear a alguien que ya está caído. No representas ningún desafío en estos días."

"No tengo ni idea de lo que hablas."

Tristan soltó una carcajada. "Has estado comportándote como un cachorro apaleado durante meses. Un cachorro sin su dueño. Eso es triste y patético."

Un músculo palpitaba en la mejilla de Louis.

Tristan se burló. "Tu rara pegajosidad por Harry era bastante patética de por sí, pero esto –la depresión sin sentido– es caer aún más bajo para ti. Si realmente lo quieres tanto de vuelta, ¿cuál es el problema? Tráelo de vuelta."

"Él no quiere regresar," Louis escupió.

Tristan levantó las cejas. "¿Entonces? Si quiero algo, camino sobre cualquiera para conseguirlo, en lugar de deprimirme y no hacer nada. Solías ser del mismo modo-"

"Solía ser," Louis mordió. "Ya no más."

Tristan ladeó la cabeza. "¿De verdad? Puedes engañar a todos los demás, pero ¿tú y yo? Sabemos la verdad. Estamos cortamos por el mismo patrón. En el fondo, eres la misma codiciosa mierda egocéntrica que eras de niño. No me digas que nunca cruzó por tu mente: hacer lo malo, lo egoísta, y al carajo todos los demás."

La manzana de Adán de Louis se movió.

"Tienes," Tristan dijo en voz baja. "Puedes pretender ser el chico bueno todo lo que quieras. Pero tú no eres el chico bueno. No eres mejor que yo." Él rió. "Pero ¿sabes la diferencia entre tú y yo? A veces yo podría decir una pequeña mentira piadosa para conseguir lo que quiero, pero por lo menos soy honesto conmigo mismo. Yo sé lo que soy, y estoy bien con eso. Yo soy un capullo y soy impresionante." Él sostuvo la mirada de Louis. "Y yo definitivamente no necesito una cerca blanca _(10)_ para sentirme mejor acerca de mí mismo."

 _(10. **Cerca Blanca-white picket fence:**  refiere a las cercas blancas de las casas, pero se utiliza como metáfora de la casa típicamente/convencionalmente soñada. Representa los  **estándares convencionales y conservadores del sueño americano**. Ej. "Solo queremos una casita con una cerca blanca, chimenea, dos hijos y un perro.")_  

El rostro de Louis palideció. Abrió la boca, pero nada salió.

Sonriendo, Tristan se fue, contento de que había tenido la última palabra.

🥀

**_Liam._ **

Liam observaba a su primo de reojo. Harry estaba sentado en el sofá de dos plazas junto al árbol de Navidad, su nuevo novio junto a él.

"Deja de mirarlos fijamente." Un brazo se envolvió por la cintura de Liam y suaves labios se presionaron contra su mejilla.

Liam se giró hacia su novio y arqueó una ceja. "Yo solo te miro fijo a ti."

Zayn con hoyuelos rozó sus labios contra los suyos. Liam tuvo que frenarse para no profundizar el beso; no estaban solos. "Recuérdame porque invitamos a tanta gente."

"¡Oye, no es mucha gente!" Zayn abrió los ojos inocentemente. "Son, como, solo treinta."

"Jodidamente demasiados," murmuró Liam.

"Deja de ser un bicho tan antisocial. No te preocupes, nadie derramará nada sobre la alfombra."

Liam dio a su novio una mirada inexpresiva, pero Zayn se limitó a sonreírle y le lanzó un beso.

"Además," dijo Zayn, enganchando el pulgar en el cinturón de Liam y apoyándose contra él. "Queríamos animar a Harry, ¿recuerdas?"

Liam volvió a mirar a su primo. Harry tenía a su novio completamente encima de él. "Él no parece necesitar ser animando."

"Hmm," Zayn dijo.

"Oscar parece un tipo agradable."

_"Uh huh."_

"Harry está sonriendo. Él se ve feliz."

_"Uh huh."_

Liam miró a Zayn. "No es de nuestra incumbencia."

Zayn se mordió el labio. "Probablemente. Pero no creo que sea una buena idea. Un poco demasiado pronto después de..."

"Es mejor que quedarse en su casa y beber hasta que se acabe el mundo."

"Bueno, está eso," dijo Zayn y compartieron una mirada.

Liam hizo una mueca al recordar el primer mes luego del regreso de Harry de Inglaterra. Estuvo... mal. Nunca había visto a su primo  _siempre-tan-entero_  en ese estado. Harry no se afeitaba, apenas comía y bebía demasiado. Ello continuó hasta que Liam finalmente tiró todo el alcohol en la casa, metió a Harry en una ducha de agua fría, y le dijo que obtuviera algo de autocontrol y dejara de perder su vida a causa de un imbécil que no lo merecía. Harry le dio un puñetazo en la cara y lo echó de su casa, pero después de eso, parecía haberse rearmado: dejó de beber e incluso encontró un trabajo en algún club de fútbol. Liam se había sentido aliviado –hasta que descubrió que Harry había empezado a dormir por ahí. Zayn no lo aprobaba, lo que era algo divertido, considerando el pasado de Zayn. Pero en la opinión de Zayn, había una diferencia entre tener mucho sexo porque a uno le gustaba el sexo y tener mucho sexo porque uno quería olvidarse de alguien. Zayn pensaba que no era saludable, pero Liam pensaba que probaba que Harry al menos estaba haciendo un intento por olvidar y seguir adelante.

Cuando las fotos de Harry y Oscar Mone habían golpeado los medios unas pocas semanas atrás, Liam había estado aliviado. Habían sido fotografiados abrazados y parecían cariñosos entre sí. Claramente no era solo sobre sexo. Oscar parecía totalmente enamorado y Harry estaba...

Liam miró a su primo de nuevo. Oscar estaba riendo y diciendo algo al oído de Harry, y Harry lo escuchaba con una sonrisa algo indulgente.

"Realmente parece feliz," murmuró Liam. "Está sonriendo."

"Seguro," Dijo Zayn.

Antes de que Liam pudiera decir nada, Mila echó sus brazos alrededor de ellos. "¡Oigan, chicos!" Ella los besó en las mejillas y les dirigió una mirada apreciativa. "Maldición, echo de menos los buenos viejos tiempos, en que tenía eso en mi cama."

Zayn se echó a reír. "¿Estás segura de que deberías estar diciendo eso en frente de tu novio?"

"El novio está acostumbrado a ello," Fred, su novio, dijo secamente.

Liam tuvo que darle crédito al chico: no todos los hombres estarían cómodos en presencia del ex-novio de su novia y de otro tipo con el que habían hecho un trío.

Mila miró Zayn. "¿Cómo te las arreglaste para convencer a este tipo de dar una fiesta? Él siempre se negó de plano a hacerlo cuando estábamos juntos."

Zayn le sonrió a Liam y le guiñó un ojo.

Mila rodó los ojos y le dio unas palmaditas en el pecho a Liam. "Estás dominado, dulzura."

Liam no lo negó. Lo estaba.

El timbre sonó.

Liam miró a Zayn. "¿Todavía estamos esperando a alguien?" Zayn frunció el ceño antes de encogerse. "No lo creo. Pero Bet dijo que podría venir."

Asintiendo, Liam fue a abrir la puerta.

No era Beth.

"Hola," Louis Tomlinson dijo, sus ojos azules extrañamente brillantes mientras encontraban los suyos. "¿Feliz Navidad?"

Liam lo miró fijamente por un momento antes de salir y cerrar la puerta rápidamente. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Louis levantó las cejas. "Es lindo verte de nuevo, también."

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Liam repitió.

Louis se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. "Quiero hablar con Harry. El detective que contraté dijo que tendría que estar aquí."

"¿El detective que– Olvídalo." Liam negó con la cabeza. "No lo verás."

Entrecerrando los ojos, Louis cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. "¿Por qué no?"

Liam le clavó una dura mirada. "¿No crees que ya has hecho suficiente? Él no necesita más de esa mierda. Tiene un novio ahora. Déjalo en paz."

Los labios de Louis se abrieron. "Yo–"

La puerta se abrió detrás de él. "Li, ¿Quién es ese?"

"Nadie," dijo Liam.

Zayn puso su barbilla sobre su hombro desde atrás. "¿Nadie? El nadie se parece a un hombre para mí. ¡Oye, nadie!"

"Hey."

Liam suspiró. "Es el chico francés. El jugador de soccer."

"Jugador de fútbol," Louis gruñó. "Y no soy un chico."

"¿El chico de Harry?" Zayn murmuró al oído de Liam. "¿Así que este es él? Pensé que sería más apuesto. Él es lindo, supongo, pero Harry está muy por fuera de su liga. Así que ¿por qué no lo estás dejando entrar, bebé?"

"Porque Harry no necesita esta mierda."

"Harry puede cuidar de sí mismo, si este escuálido chico resulta ser más malo de lo que parece."

"Zayn–"

"Déjalo entrar," dijo Zayn. "Confía en mí."

Liam se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y se hizo a un lado.

Cuando Louis desapareció dentro del apartamento, Liam se giró hacia Zayn. "¿Por qué correr el riesgo? Harry está mucho mejor ahora. Él es lo suficientemente feliz."

Zayn le dio una suave sonrisa. "Tú no te lo crees, tampoco. Si Harry realmente ama a Oscar y ha seguido adelante, esta visita no va a cambiar nada. Mira..." Zayn enroscó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Liam y acarició los dedos por su pelo, sus ojos oscuros serios por una vez. "Tú pensabas que eras feliz con Mila. Sé que las situaciones son diferentes, pero..." Zayn lamió la comisura de su boca. "Existe la felicidad y luego está  _la felicidad_. Hay una diferencia, ¿no?"

"Sí," dijo Liam, acercándolo más. Él acarició la mejilla de Zayn, respirándolo. Pensó en las mañanas tranquilas en que despertaba y veía a Zayn babeando la almohada –en la sensación que lo invadía sobre que eso era correcto, mientras veía la forma dormida de Zayn. Antes de conocer a Zayn, había pensado que era feliz con su novia. Pero comparado con lo que él sentía con Zayn –por Zayn– sus sentimientos por Mila habían sido una broma. Una imitación pálida de la cosa real. "Sí," dijo de nuevo. "Pero este chico no le dará a Harry nada más que dolor. Es heterosexual."

"Vagamente recuerdo que tú solías pensar que eras hétero, también," dijo Zayn con una sonrisa.

Liam negó con la cabeza. "Es diferente. Él es cien por ciento hétero. Conformarse con un buen tipo que lo ame es la mejor opción para Harry."

"Conformarse con alguien al que no amas nunca debería estar bien," Zayn afirmó.

"Lo sé." Liam lo apretó, sintiendo de repente una oleada de gratitud por lo que tenía. "Pero sucede todo el tiempo."

"Pero–"

"Mira," dijo Liam, tirándose hacia atrás para verlo a los ojos. "Sé que te gusta Harry y sólo tienes buenas intenciones, pero confía en mí, ese tipo... está jodido. Se ve como un niño inocente, vulnerables, y puede que incluso sea bastante agradable la mayor parte del tiempo, pero hay algo feo y cruel debajo de la superficie."

Zayn se rió con incredulidad. "Vamos, No hay forma–"

"Zayn," dijo Liam con gravedad. "Hace un año, me dijo que nunca renunciaría a Harry, sin importar el costo. Me amenazó con que se aseguraría de que Harry no me hablara de nuevo si le decía algo a Harry. Implicó que Harry siempre lo elegiría a él por sobre cualquier otra persona, incluyendo a su primo más cercano."

La boca de Zayn cayó abierta.

"Sí," dijo Liam. Vamos a esperar que él estuviera equivocado. Cuando Harry dejó Inglaterra, pensé que demostraba que Louis estaba errado, pero..."

"Deja de preocuparte por Harry. Él es un chico grande."

"Yo simplemente no entiendo que es lo que Harry ve en él."

"No se puede racionalizar el amor," dijo Zayn encogiéndose de hombros. "O tu no estarías conmigo."

Liam se inclinó y lo besó en sus labios suaves. Dios, amaba esos labios.

"No lo sé," murmuró cuando finalmente rompió el beso. "Yo creo que mi elección fue bastante racional. Eres bello por dentro y por fuera."

Zayn se rió, sus ojos cálidos y las mejillas sonrojadas. "No pensabas eso cuando nos conocimos."

"Bueno, tú eras muy irritante."

Zayn le sacó la lengua. "Y tu tenías un palo metido en el culo. En realidad, ya ha pasado un año y todavía no te lo has sacado completamente."

"Me retracto," dijo Liam. "Todavía eres irritante."

"Tú me amas." Zayn sonrió con hoyuelos y lo besó brevemente. "Estás totalmente loco por mí."

Liam suspiró. "Supongo que lo estoy," dijo con gravedad antes de sonreír y devolverle el beso.

Él lo estaba.

🥀

**_Peleando contra la gravedad._ **

Louis se quitó la chaqueta y miró alrededor de la habitación llena de gente, su corazón latiendo tan rápido que se sintió un poco mareado por un momento. No debería estar aquí. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué había escuchado a Tristan, de entre todas las personas?

 _Porque eso es lo que querías desde el principio,_  le susurró una voz en el fondo de su mente. Porque Tristan sólo fue el último empujón que necesitaba. Porque Harry se había equivocado. El tiempo no ayudaba. En todo caso, se sentía más como la mierda con cada día que pasaba, perdiendo el interés por todo. Incluso el fútbol. Incluso su hijo. Incluso Claire. Ya no podía negar que algo andaba mal con él. Podía recordar su amor por el fútbol, su atracción y amor por Claire, sus sueños de una familia, pero ya no podía sentir ninguna de esas cosas más. Era como si algo estuviera roto dentro suyo, algo que había dejado de funcionar bien. A veces se preguntaba si no habría desde siempre algo fundamentalmente mal en él, y que Harry fue el motivo de que haya podido sentir amor en absoluto. Solía ser feliz con Claire, pero él estaba acostumbrado a recibir un abundante amor de Harry en simultáneo. Podría haber subestimado cuanto su relación con Harry afectaba su estado de ánimo y sus relaciones con otras personas. Ahora que Harry se había ido, ya no podía sentir nada más –nada, aparte de su sensación de incompletud y desconexión con el mundo. Joder, estaba peor que arruinado.

Y la peor parte era que, al parecer, Harry no se sentía de la misma forma. Aparentemente Harry estaba bien. Más que bien. Aparentemente Harry estaba demasiado ocupado besándose con algunos estadounidenses como para echarlo de menos en lo absoluto.

"¡Hola! ¿Buscando a alguien?"

Louis se estremeció y volvió la cabeza. Un tipo rubio lo miraba con curiosidad, pero no había ni siquiera un destello de reconocimiento en sus ojos. Aquí, del otro lado del charco, pocas personas lo reconocían.

"Sí, de hecho," dijo Louis. "¿Harry?"

"Creo que está en la cocina." El chico hizo una seña a su izquierda. "Soy Shawn."

Murmurando su agradecimiento, Louis se dirigió hacia allí, con las piernas un poco inestables.

Frenó de golpe en la puerta de la cocina.

Harry no estaba solo. Tenía a un tío –Oscar Mone– sobre él. Se estaban besando. Las manos de Harry estaban en el culo de Mone y Mone gemía, prácticamente en celo contra Harry, sus dedos en el cabello de Harry.

Por un largo, doloroso momento, se sintió como si el corazón de Louis le dejara de latir. Tenía problemas para respirar. Así que era verdad. Todo era cierto.

Debe haber hecho algún ruido ya que Harry terminó el beso y volvió su cabeza.

Harry se quedó completamente inmóvil. Sus miradas se encontraron y el ruido de la fiesta pareció desvanecerse. El corazón de Louis martilleaba en sus oídos.

"Oye, eres Louis Tomlinson."

Louis se obligó a apartar los ojos de Harry para mirar a Mone. Casi se echó a reír, aunque diversión no era la emoción que sentía mientras miraba al chico. Se imaginó que la única persona que lo habría reconocido en los Estados Unidos sería Mone.

"Sí, ¿y tú eres?" Lou sabía que estaba siendo desagradable y no le importaba. Él nunca había afirmado que fuera una buena persona, y no iba a empezar a hacerlo por el bien de este idiota.

"Este es Oscar Mone, mi novio," dijo Harry, poniendo un brazo alrededor de Mone.

Tragando, Louis miró la mano en la cadera de Mone antes de levantar los ojos a la cara de Harry. Expresaba muy poco. No podía leer a Harry en absoluto, y eso dolía. No se suponía que iba a ser así. Cuando imaginó –soñó– ver a Harry de nuevo, él nunca pensó que sería así. Harry no se suponía que iba a mirarlo con desinterés y tener a algún rubio oxigenado apretado contra él.

Louis pegó una sonrisa en su rostro. "Mucho gusto. ¿Puedo robar a Harry por un minuto?"

Mone le dirigió una mirada curiosa, pero asintió con la cabeza y salió de la cocina. Cuando Mone lo pasó, Louis contuvo el aliento: olía a la colonia de Harry.

Cerró la puerta tras Mone y se giró.

El rostro de Harry permaneció impasible. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Louis no sabía qué decir. No se suponía que debiera estar aquí. Claire pensaba que estaba en el centro de entrenamiento con el equipo. Chelsea tenía un juego en el Día de San Esteban _(11)_ , y seguro como el infierno que no se suponía que él estuviese en los Estados Unidos el día anterior. El entrenador lo mataría si se enterara. Y Harry no se veía exactamente feliz de verlo. Todo lo que había planeado decir parecía estúpido ahora. Harry había seguido adelante. A Harry no le importa una mierda más. Harry tenía un nuevo y radiante novio.

 _(11. Se celebra el día después de Navidad)_  

"Es bueno verte también, Hazz."

Harry desvió la mirada. "Louis–"

"Es bueno saber que todavía recuerdas mi nombre." Su tono estaba volviéndose desagradable, pero Louis no podía parar. Era jodidamente doloroso. Todos estos meses, él había estado hecho un desastre, continuando en movimiento sin que realmente le importe, pero aparentemente Harry estaba muy jodidamente feliz. "Wow, Eres rápido. Pensé que pasaría por lo menos un año antes de que empezaras a _amar_  a alguien más."

Harry seguía sin mirarlo. "¿Cómo está Claire?"

"Ella está bien. Tenemos un hijo, Jules."

"Felicidades," Harry dijo enérgicamente, caminando hacia la puerta. "Me tengo que ir. Oscar me espera–"

Louis le agarró el brazo.

Los músculos de Harry se endurecieron bajo su mano.

"Déjame ir," Harry dijo, con voz uniforme.

"¿Lo amas?"

Harry miró a la puerta cerrada. "Sí."

"Eres un mentiroso." Agarró el hombro de Harry y le dio la vuelta. "¡Son putas mentiras!"

El rostro de Harry era inescrutable, sus músculos rígidos bajo su tacto. "Estoy en una buena relación. Déjame ser."

Louis apretó con más fuerza. "Mírame a los ojos y dime que lo amas. Y me iré y nunca regresaré."  

Harry apretó la mandíbula. "Él es todo lo que siempre quise en un novio."

"Eso no es lo que pregunté."

Harry lo miró a los ojos y dijo: "Lo amo. Ya te superé. Ya no te amo más."

Lou aspiró una bocanada de aire. Se sentía mal del estómago.

"Pruébalo," susurró, odiándose un poco a sí mismo por ser tan patético.

"¿Cómo se supone que voy a probarlo?"

"Abrázame. Y yo lo sabré. Siempre lo supe."

Alguna emoción cruzó el rostro de Harry. "Eso es estúpido."

"Demuéstralo, entonces," Louis repitió, más firme en esta ocasión. "Si estás diciendo la verdad, no tienes nada que ocultar, ¿verdad?"

Harry no se movió.

"¿O lo tienes?" Louis dijo, levantando las cejas.

Apretando los labios, Harry levantó los brazos y los puso flojamente a su alrededor antes de dejarlo ir rápidamente –pero Lou agarró su camisa. "Un abrazo de verdad. ¿O tienes miedo?"

Maldiciendo entre dientes, Harry tiró acercándolo y lo abrazó tan fuerte que apenas podía respirar. A Louis no le importó: se derritió contra Harry, en él, queriendo escalar en él, arrastrarse bajo su piel y nunca soltarlo. Maldiciendo otra vez, Harry lo apretó con más fuerza, y Dios, el olor de Harry, sus brazos alrededor suyo, su fuerza –se sentía tan bien, correcto y perfecto en tantos niveles que se sentía drogado. Se había sentido frío por tanto tiempo. Él se sentía cálido ahora. Cálido, acariciado y amado.

 _"Bebé,"_  Harry graznó, besando la frente de Lou y luego su mejilla, su respiración inestable y desigual.

Louis sonrió –Harry no le había llamado así en años. "Te extrañé" susurró, cerrando los ojos y apoyándose con entusiasmo en el tacto mientras Harry besaba su cara. "Tanto."

"Lo sé," dijo Harry, arrastrando sus labios por la mejilla de Louis e inhalando profundamente. Parecía no estar llevándolo mejor que Lou: tan hambriento de contacto. Y Dios, que él había estado hambriento de esto. Tan hambriento que a veces sentía como si la necesidad estuviera royendo un agujero dentro de su alma.

Louis suspiró cuando Harry besó la comisura de su boca, luego la otra. Sus labios se separaron. "Dime que me amas."

"Cosita egoísta," dijo Harry, pero su voz estaba tan llena de afecto que Louis se sintió cálido hasta los pies.

"Dilo," exigió, enterrando una mano en el cabello de Harry. Había crecido más largo de como Harry normalmente lo usaba.

"Te amo," Harry dijo con voz ronca, acariciando su mejilla. "Te amo."

Louis sonrió, sintiéndose más que un poco mareado. "Ves, tú eres mío," él susurró. "No suyo."

Harry se puso rígido. Luego maldijo entre dientes, se apartó de él y lo miró. "¿De qué va todo esto, Lou? ¡Eres como un maldito perro en el pesebre! No soy tu posesión. Tengo a Oscar ahora–"

"Dijiste que me amabas. ¡Acabas de decirlo!"

La mandíbula de Harry se tensó. Sacudió la cabeza. "Eso no cambia nada–"

"¿Por qué?" Louis gruñó. "¡No lo necesitas! Tú me amas, y yo te amo–"

"Deja de decir eso," Harry espetó. "Tú no me amas."

Louis se echó a reír. "Gracias por informármelo. Tal vez tú me puede decir por qué me siento tan como la mierda sin ti, entonces."

Suspirando, Harry se pasó una mano por el pelo y se alejó. "Yo no sé qué estás haciendo aquí. No hay un jodido punto. Tú tienes tu vida, tu familia, tu hijo. No hay lugar para mí en tu vida –realmente nunca lo hubo–"

"Lo hay."

"No lo quiero," Harry dijo en voz baja. Se oía cansado. "No puedes darme lo que yo quiero."

"¿Y Mone puede?"

"Sí, él puede." Harry lo miró. "No te amo como a un hermano o un amigo. Deseo cosas."

Las mejillas de Louis se calentaron. "Lo sé," él dijo, un poco torpemente. "No soy idiota. Lo entiendo."

"No, no pareces entenderlo," Harry sacó fuera. "Quiero besarte. Quiero besarte por todas partes. Quiero dejar chupones sobre todo tu cuerpo. Quiero empujarte debajo de mí, separar tus piernas y poner mi polla en ti–"

"¡Para con eso!" Louis dijo, ruborizándose.

Harry se rió, un sonido amargo y áspero que cortaba a través de él. "Sí, eso es exactamente lo que quería decir." Y antes de que Louis pudiera decir nada, se fue.

🥀

**_La Propuesta._ **

Se sintió como si la cena duró por siempre.

Harry estaba medio-tentado a irse temprano, pero no quería que pareciera como que huía de Louis –que era cómo iba a ser interpretado por su primo y Zayn. Por no hablar de que despertaría las sospechas de Oscar. Ya era bastante malo que Oscar estuviera desconcertado por la presencia de Louis y no parara de hablar de él: Oscar era un poco cholulo _(12)._  Habría sido gracioso si no fuera Louis.

 _(12. Persona que se encandila por las celebridades.)_   

Louis.

Harry miró al otro extremo de la mesa. Louis estaba mirando su plato con una expresión profundamente contemplativa en su rostro. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Al darse cuenta de que lo estaba mirando fijo, Harry se obligó a alejar la mirada.

Encontró a Liam estudiándolo con atención, un pequeño ceño entre sus cejas. Zayn le susurró algo al oído y el ceño fruncido de Liam desapareció. Liam sonrió irónicamente a su novio y negó con la cabeza, tocando el cuello del Zayn con sus dedos. Zayn le sonrió.

Harry apartó la mirada. A veces ver a Liam y a su novio era más que un poco incómodo. Estaba feliz por su primo –él era quien le había dicho a Liam que fuera a por ello– y sin embargo...

La mirada de Harry cayó sobre otra pareja, sentada frente a él: un hombre caracúlico de pelo oscuro y un chico rubio asombrosamente guapo. No los conocía demasiado bien, sólo sus nombres: Derek y Shawn.

"No seas tan aguafiestas," Shawn le dijo al otro hombre, rodando sus ojos. "No te haría daño usar una sonrisa de vez en cuando." Sonrió ampliamente a su compañero de rostro severo. "¿Ves? No es tan difícil."

Derek le dio al rubio una mirada poco impresionada, pero la forma en que sus oscuros ojos se quedaron en la cara sonriente de Shawn lo traicionaba. La pareja parecía extraña y sin nada en común, pero al mismo tiempo, perfectos el uno para el otro –Simplemente correcto.

Contra su voluntad, los ojos de Harry se sintieron atraídos a Louis de nuevo.

Esta vez se encontró con Louis mirándolo.

Louis le dirigió una mirada significativa e inclinó la cabeza hacia la puerta.

Apretando los labios, Harry negó con la cabeza. Él ya había dicho todo lo que había que decir. No había nada más que hablar. Y si Harry era completamente honesto, no confiaba en sí mismo para estar a solas con Louis y seguir diciendo no. Su resolución no existía cuando Louis lo miraba con sus grandes ojos azules y susurraba su nombre. Harry había pensado –deseado– que la entrada de Oscar en su vida lo hubiera cambiado, pero se había equivocado. En el momento en que había visto a Louis en la cocina, el primer impulso de Harry había sido empujar a Oscar lejos, como si hubiera sido atrapado haciendo trampa, lo que era ridículo. Louis no era nada para él, nunca lo había sido y nunca lo sería. Harry tenía un novio ahora, y el nombre de su novio no era Louis. El nombre de su novio era Oscar.

Harry miró al joven que estaba sentado junto a él. Oscar sonrió. Harry logró una sonrisa en respuesta. Cuando había conocido a Oscar hace dos meses, suponía que sería sólo una aventura de una noche, una de muchas.

Harry hizo una mueca ante el pensamiento. En ese momento, él había estado dispuesto a follarse a cada chico guapo que viniera a él. Había querido demostrarse a sí mismo que aún podía hacerlo. Había querido demostrarse a sí mismo que podía seguir adelante. Había querido probarse que él no era el hombre de ojos apagados que veía en el espejo.

Pero una noche se había convertido en dos, luego tres, luego una semana, y así sucesivamente, y Harry descubrió que le gustaba Oscar. Era guapo, pero también era agradable y con los pies en la tierra. Comparado con el temperamento y la actitud exigente de Louis, Oscar era un santo. Oscar era amable y sin complicaciones. Oscar era todo lo que Louis no era. Oscar era todo lo que Harry quería en un novio. Y Oscar lo quería a él.

"¿... Harry? ¡Harry!"

Harry se estremeció. Cierto. Oscar. "¿Qué?"

Los ojos grises de Oscar estaban llenos de confusión. "¿Qué pasa contigo? No estabas escuchando."

"Yo estaba," dijo Harry. "Yo..."

Louis ya no estaba más en su asiento. Estaba junto a la puerta que conducía a los dormitorios. Captó la mirada de Harry antes de desaparecer de la vista.

Harry vaciló, dividido entre el sentido común y el deseo de ir tras él.

Maldita sea. Era una batalla perdida.

Él murmuró una excusa y siguió a Louis fuera de la habitación, sintiendo la desaprobadora mirada de Liam a su espalda.

Louis le estaba esperando en una de las habitaciones de invitados, sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Había una extraña expresión en su rostro: una mezcla de determinación y algo más.

"Dijiste que no tenías un lugar en mi vida porque yo no puedo darte lo deseas," dijo Louis sin preámbulos. "¿Y qué si puedo?"

"¿Qué?"

Louis levantó la barbilla. "¿Qué si puedo? ¿Qué pasa si... ¿Qué pasa si te dejo besarme en donde sea que quieras?"

Harry lo miró fijamente. "No puedes estar hablando en serio. Yo no necesito tu lástima."

"No tiene nada que ver con la lástima. Yo creo que es bastante justo: te doy algo que quieres, y me das algo que quiero."

Harry se rió entre dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Mierda, en realidad hablas en serio." Él se pasó una mano por el pelo. "No puedo jodidamente creerte."

"¿Por qué?" La voz de Louis era tranquila y racional, como si Harry fuera el que estuviera diciendo cosas ridículas. "Sólo piensa en ello y tiene todo el sentido." Su expresión se suavizó. "Sabes lo mucho que significas para mí. No me daría asco si me besas a veces. Si significa que puedo mantenerte, lo haré felizmente."

"Eso es–Eso es jodidamente una locura."

Louis se veía tan terco como siempre. "No lo es. Me gusta cuando me tocas. No me daría asco."

Harry soltó una carcajada dura. "¿Y crees que sería suficiente para mí? ¿Qué tú no sientas asco? ¿Qué pudieras soportarlo estoicamente? ¿De verdad, Lou?"

Una multitud de emociones cruzaron el rostro de Louis hasta que se establecieron en una clara expresión de determinación.

Louis caminó hacia él.

"No," Harry logró decir antes de que Louis le agarrara la cara, se parara en puntas de pies y presionara sus labios juntos.

Harry era más fuerte y más grande que él. Él podría empujarlo fácilmente.

Y aún así, _no podía._

Los labios de Louis eran muy suaves y bonitos–y de Louis. De su Louis. Harry no pudo resistirse. No pudo luchar contra sí mismo. Sus labios se movieron. Fue un momento robado, algo jodido y sin esperanza, pero todos los años de mirarlo y anhelarlo lo habían despojado de su control y él volcó todo en el beso. Todo lo que no podía decir y todo lo que sentía.

Louis no devolvió el beso. Estaba completamente quieto, solo permitiéndolo, y la furia creció en Harry, una rabia diferente a todo lo que alguna vez había experimentado antes. Harry endureció el beso hasta el punto de causar moretones. Él forzó los labios de Louis abiertos y metió su lengua dentro de la caverna cálida y húmeda de su boca, el beso convirtiéndose en obsceno y sucio. Él quería escandalizarlo. Quería hacerle daño. Quería causarle repulsión.

Pero Louis no lo empujó lejos. Lo tomó todo, confiando en él.

Y eso le hizo detenerse.

Harry arrancó sus labios e inclinó su frente contra la de Louis, respirando entrecortadamente.  _Maldito seas._

Sintió a Louis tocar su pelo y luego acunar su cara suavemente.

Harry se apartó para mirarlo.

El rostro de Louis estaba enrojecido, con una expresión un poco desconcertada, pero él no parecía disgustado. Se humedeció los labios. "¿Te gustó?"

Harry se echó a reír. Se deslizó al suelo, apoyando la cabeza en sus manos y se rió, y se rió, y se rió. Era un sonido horrible, como si su garganta hubiera sido cortada, pero él no podía parar. Se sentía vacío. Desilusionado. No sabía que es lo que había esperado. Desde luego, no había esperado que Louis se diera repentinamente cuenta de que era gay después de un beso, pero...

Pero a lo mejor lo había hecho. Un idiota. Un puto idiota.

Louis se sentó a su lado y le pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. "Hazz –Lo lamento."

Harry no dijo nada.

Louis apoyó la mejilla contra el hombro de Harry. "Te amo," él susurró con voz tensa por la emoción.

Harry cerró los ojos. "No."

Louis envolvió su otro brazo alrededor de la cintura de Harry. "No puedes decir que no lo sienta solo porque yo no te quiera de esa manera. Yo–" Su voz se espesó. "Te amo en todas las formas que importan. Te amo tanto que me asusta jodidamente." Su voz cayó, volviéndose apenas audible. "No debería amarte más que a Jules y a Claire."

"No seas tonto. No me amas más que a ellos."

La carcajada que dejó los labios de Louis era extraña. "Jules tenía ojos verdes y cabello oscuro al nacer ¿sabías? Claire me dijo que el color de ojos y cabello podría cambiar, pero yo no lo creí. Pero entonces empezaron a cambiar y yo... yo estaba tan decepcionado. Me sentí tan mal por ello, no tienes ni idea. Traté de ocultarlo de Claire, no quería molestarla, pero de alguna manera lo supo y ella estaba tan enloquecida. Tuvimos una gran pelea. Ella me gritó que yo debería haberte dejado que me follaras si quería un hijo que se pareciera a ti."

_Cristo._

"No es para nada como lo imaginaba," Louis dijo en voz baja contra su hombro. Sus dedos jugaban con los botones de la camisa de Harry. "Solía pensar que tener una familia sería increíble, pero– pero no lo es. El bebé llora todo el tiempo, y Claire... hemos estado peleando de vez en cuando. Acerca de pequeñas cosas, cosas como que nosotros pensamos que el otro dijo algo y lo tomamos de forma equivocada –cosas pequeñas como esas, pero últimamente ha sido peor. Mucho peor. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de por qué. Todo se siente mal y sin sentido, ¿sabes? Suena horrible, pero a veces... a veces me gustaría que ambos desaparecieran. Y entonces me siento como un hijo de puta."

Harry puso una mano sobre la de Louis y le acarició los nudillos.

Suspirando, Louis entrelazó sus dedos juntos.

Harry se quedó mirando fijamente a la alfombra, preguntándose cómo una persona que nunca podría ser verdaderamente suya, podría sentirse tan bien. El simple hecho de sostener la mano de Louis era muchísimo más satisfactorio de lo que debería ser. Se ajustaba perfectamente a la suya.

Estaban casi en silencio, sacando los ruidos lejanos que llegaban de más lejos al final del pasillo, y sería tan fácil pretender que el mundo exterior existiera. Durante un tiempo. Y ese era el problema. Sólo podía ser por un tiempo.

"Vuelve conmigo," Louis susurró de repente. "Por favor."

"No puedo. Nunca funcionaría."

Louis le apretó la mano. "Nosotros haremos que funcione."

Harry sonrió sin humor. "¿Cómo?"

Louis no respondió de inmediato. "Te gusta besarme, ¿verdad?"

Harry parpadeó lentamente antes de mirar la cabeza de Louis en su hombro.

Louis parecía un poco incómodo, un leve rubor en sus pómulos, pero encontró la mirada de Harry con firmeza. "Lo digo en serio. Vuelve y haré todo lo posible para hacerte feliz."

Harry abrió y cerró la boca varias veces antes de que pudiera finalmente hablar. "Todo," dijo rotundamente.

Louis asintió, mordiéndose el labio. "Dentro de lo razonable," dijo, avergonzado.

"Dentro de lo razonable," Harry repitió.

Louis le dio una mirada cautelosa. "¿Por qué estás enojado conmigo?"

"¿No puedes adivinarlo?"

Louis levantó la cabeza del hombro de Harry y se enderezó. "Mira," dijo, sin dejar ir la mano de Harry. 

"Mira," Louis dijo de nuevo. "Yo sé que puede sonar loco, pero sólo piensa al respecto. Puedes pretender ser  _feliz_ con ese tipo todo lo que quieras, pero no va a durar. Traté de mentir, también. Fingí estar feliz por el bienestar de Claire y a veces lo logré, pero era agotador y me hizo sentir aún más como la mierda. No eres feliz. Si realmente estuvieras contento con él, no me tocarías de la forma en que lo hiciste." La voz de Louis se suavizó, una expresión de confusión y pregunta se reflejó en su rostro. "Incluso no me mirarías de la forma en que lo haces."

Harry no quería ni saberlo. "Lou–"

"No, escúchame," Louis dijo, apretando su mano y mirándolo a los ojos. "Yo te puedo hacer feliz. Puedo. Lo haré, o al menos daré mi mayor esfuerzo intentándolo. No tiene por qué ser todo o nada. Podemos hacerlo funcionar."

Maldiciendo, Harry liberó su mano y se paró. Odiaba que una parte él quería aceptar lo que sea que Louis le estaba ofreciendo, sin importarle cuán loco y poco realista era.

"Nunca funcionaría," dijo Harry.

"¿Por qué?" Louis sonaba frustrado ahora.

"Porque eres heterosexual," Harry dijo entre dientes. "Quizás pienses que el sexo no es importante, pero lo es. Es importante. No quiero que me dejes que te toquetee por lástima."

Louis hizo un ruido frustrado y se puso de pie también. Dio un paso más cerca de Harry, por lo que estaban casi pecho contra pecho. "No es lástima, tonto," Louis dijo, tomando la mano de Harry y levantándola hasta su mejilla. Giró la cabeza para besar la palma de Harry.

Harry se puso rígido.

"Me gusta," Louis dijo, viéndose un poco avergonzado. "Me gusta cuando me tocas. Sí, claro, no me gusta de esa manera, pero lo disfruto. Siempre disfruto tener tus manos sobre mí. Y cuando recién me besaste... No voy a negar fue extraño –lo fue– pero... pero me gustó. Me gustó, ¿de acuerdo?"

Harry lo miró fijamente. "¿Cómo puede gustarte, pero no de esa manera? Fue un beso. O te gusta de esa manera o no te gusta."

Louis se encogió de hombros, pasando su mano por el pelo. "Es–es difícil explicar. Sabes que me encanta cuando me abrazas. Me siento bien, casi como si estuviera drogado."

"Eso no es raro," dijo Harry. "Los abrazos animan a tu cuerpo a liberar oxitocina, lo que disminuye el nivel de–"

"Sí, está bien," Louis dijo con una sonrisa afectuosa y rodando los ojos. "Pero ese no es el punto. Cuando me abrazas, se siente bien, pero todavía siento como que quisiera más, ¿sabes? Como si quisiera que te metas debajo de mi piel, dentro mío."

Harry aspiro aire, toda su sangre corriendo hacia el sur. Su polla se puso dura como una roca, espesándose con necesidad, su corazón latiéndole en el pecho.

Louis se puso rojo carmesí y sonrió torcidamente. "Está bien, eso sonaba mucho mejor en mi cabeza." Se frotó la parte trasera del cuello. "De todos modos, yo... es por eso que, como que me gustó cuando me besaste. Yo no estaba solo soportándolo. No me excita, pero se siente bien, y no me importaría en lo absoluto si lo hicieras de nuevo." La mirada de Louis cayó a los labios de Harry por un momento antes de que mirara a otro lado, rascándose tras la oreja con el pulgar. "No es lástima, lo juro."

"¿Qué es exactamente lo que estás sugiriendo?"

"Volvamos y voy a tratar de darte todo lo que normalmente esperarías de una relación."

"Todo excepto sexo," dijo Harry.

"Bueno," Louis dijo, cambiando de un pie al otro y mirando a cualquier sitio menos a Harry. "Sí. Si estás caliente, supongo que podrías levantarte a alguien –a veces. Pero aparte de eso, te daré todo lo que necesites."

Harry no sabía si reír o llorar. "Hay una diferencia entre tener relaciones sexuales con alguien que amas y follar a alguien a quien no."

Los labios de Louis se fruncieron brevemente. "Entonces no hay mucha diferencia entre una aventura de una noche y Mone, ¿verdad?"

Eso fue un golpe bajo, pero Louis tenía un punto. De hecho, Harry estaba teniendo problemas por encontrar fallas en la lógica de Louis.

Pero había una cosa que Louis había dejado de mencionar.

"¿Qué hay de Claire?" Preguntó Harry. "¿Qué va a decir al respecto?"

Por primera vez, Louis parecía inseguro. No por mucho tiempo, sin embargo. "Ella es inteligente. Sabe lo importante que eres para mí, siempre lo hizo. Ella sabe que yo te amo más."

Harry negó con la cabeza. "¿De verdad crees que ella estaría bien con eso?" ¿Cómo podía Louis ser tan ingenuo? Ninguna mujer estaría feliz de compartir su pareja con otra persona, incluso si la relación era mayormente inocente.

"Creo que lo estaría," dijo Louis. "Además, nada cambiaría para ella." Le dedicó a Harry una sonrisa torcida. "Apuesto a que ella incluso se alegraría de tenerte de regreso. Ella no tiene mucha paciencia conmigo cuando estoy con un ánimo de perros."

Harry no sonrió. Él lo miró por un momento antes de tocar la barbilla de Louis e inclinar su cara hacia arriba. "¿Tú comprendes lo que estás ofreciendo?"

Louis tragó. "Sí, lo hago." Se inclinó y rozó sus labios contra los de Harry.

Harry se tensó, su cuerpo apretado por la necesidad.

"Lo quiero," Louis dijo suavemente. "Vamos. Besame." Rozó sus labios de nuevo.

El control de Harry se desmoronó. Tiró de él contra sí y chupó el labio de Louis. El cuerpo de Lou seguía rígido contra el suyo, pero sus labios se abrieron de buena gana. La lengua de Harry acarició el interior de la boca de Louis y Louis hizo un pequeño ruidito sorprendido.

Con una increíble fuerza de voluntad, Harry se obligó a retroceder un poco.

Louis lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Parecía un poco desconcertado de nuevo.

"¿Estás bien?" Dijo Harry y no reconoció su propia voz.

Louis sonrió débilmente y asintió.

"¿Estás seguro?"

Louis volvió a asentir y se pasó la lengua por el labio.

Gimiendo, Harry cogió esa lengua y chupó de ella. Louis hizo ese pequeño jadeo suave de nuevo, sus manos agarrando los hombros de Harry con fuerza. Él no besó a Harry en respuesta, solo tomándolo y dejando que Harry hiciera lo que quisiera con su boca, y era más excitante de lo que tenía derecho a ser. Harry empujó su lengua en la caverna de la boca de Louis y tiró de él con más fuerza, besándolo más profundo, hambriento e insaciable. Dios, él lo deseaba. Quería empujar a Louis sobre la cama, rasgar su ropa y besarlo en todas partes. Quería chuparle la polla y hacerlo rogar para que lo toque. Quería poner su polla en Louis y follarlo sobre el colchón, lo deseaba tanto que apenas podía pensar. Profundizó aún más en Louis, su boca cada vez más insistente mientras que el deseo amenazaba con devorarlo. Él estaba temblando literalmente, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. No podía controlar su cuerpo en absoluto. Sentía como que algo se había roto dentro de él, ahora que había besado a Louis una vez – no podía frenarse a sí mismo de hacerlo otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez. Dios, quería tenerlo. Necesitaba tomarlo.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta.

Maldita sea.

Respirando con dificultad, Harry arrancó sus labios alejándose.

"Harry."

Liam estaba de pie en la puerta. Su rostro era mayormente inexpresivo, pero Harry conocía bien a su primo.

"Oscar ha estado buscándote," dijo Liam.

Harry se estremeció, una oleada de vergüenza y culpa bañándolo. Joder. Se había olvidado completamente de Oscar.

Aún dolorosamente excitado, asintió enérgicamente y se movió para dejar la habitación, pero una mano en su brazo lo detuvo.

Louis buscó su rostro. "¿Te veré en Londres, verdad?" dijo, inseguro.

Harry se quedó mirando a los hinchados labios de Louis –hinchados por sus besos– y luego a los ojos azulesque tanto amaba.

"Harry, no hagas esto," Liam dijo con calma.

Louis lo miró por encima del hombro de Harry antes de mirar hacia atrás a Harry. "Hazz–"

"Ve a casa," Harry dijo, empujando sus temblorosas manos en los bolsillos. "Necesito pensar."

Louis abrió la boca para discutir, pero pareció pensarlo mejor. Acercándose, abrazó a Harry. "Te amo," susurró, sólo por sus oídos. "Recuerda eso."

Harry asintió y se permitió dejar caer un casto beso en la frente de Louis.

Pero, por supuesto, Louis no estaba teniendo nada de eso. Se inclinó y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Tomó todo el autocontrol de Harry contenerse para no profundizarlo.

"Te veo pronto," Louis dijo, alejándose. Él sonrió y dedicó a Harry una larga mirada, extrañamente hambrienta, antes de salir.

"No digas nada," Harry dijo cuando él y su primo quedaron a solas. "Sé lo que vas a decir y tienes razón. Yo no debería hacerlo."

Liam dejó escapar un suspiro. "Sólo espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo. Ese chico va a romper tu corazón de nuevo si lo dejas."

Harry se encontró con esos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos y sonrió sin alegría. "Lo sé."

🥀

**_Desilusionado._ **

"Muy bien, ¿qué está pasando?" Oscar dijo tan pronto como regresaron a la casa de Harry.

Harry se quitó la camisa y se volvió hacia Oscar. No se molestó en fingir ignorancia; sólo un idiota no se habría dado cuenta de lo callado que había estado durante el viaje a casa, y Oscar no era idiota.

"Puedes decirme lo que sea," dijo Oscar, sus ojos grises amables y preocupados.

Harry miró su rostro intensamente atractivo. Entonces él agarró el brazo de Oscar y lo jaló más cerca. Oscar hizo un ruido sorprendido que fue tragado por la boca de Harry. Harry lo besó duro, tratando de sentir algo –cualquier cosa. Oscar gimió y le devolvió el beso, deslizando sus manos bajo la camisa de Harry, y él sintió–

Se sentía mal. Se sentía mal, y sucio, como si él estuviera engañándolo a Louis, lo que era tan ridículo que hacía enojar a Harry. Enojado con Louis, pero sobre todo enfadado consigo mismo. ¿Por qué los besos que Louis había permitido que él tomara se habían sentido mucho mejor que los apasionados besos de Oscar? No tenía sentido. Le gustaba Oscar. Quería amarlo. Oscar era el novio perfecto que cualquier hombre gay podría desear.

_No era Louis._

Harry se sacudió el pensamiento. Había estado lo suficientemente contenido con Oscar hasta que Louis había aparecido. Podría contentarse con Oscar de nuevo. Sólo tenía que intentarlo en vez de suspirar por algo que nunca podría realmente tener.

Oscar rió sin aliento cuando Harry lo empujó hacia la cama.

Al menos físicamente aún podría sentir lo que su mente y su corazón no podían. Se las arregló para tener una erección, y se las arregló para mantenerse duro hasta empujarse dentro de Oscar.

Entonces, todo salió mal: el pelo rubio brillante de Oscar se oscureció, su piel más pálida y más suave, su cuerpo más delgado, y luego era Louis mirando hacia arriba hacia él con confianza. Y algo se rompió dentro de él, su polla hinchándose, su sangre quemando.

Después, Harry apenas podía recordar el sexo. Recordaba el deseo, el amor y la desgarradora ansiedad corriendo por su sangre. Recordaba el nombre que salió de sus labios cuando él se corrió. No fue el de Oscar.

Por un largo, tenso momento, no hubo ningún sonido en absoluto.

Entonces Oscar lo empujó antes de sentarse y alcanzar su ropa.

Harry se giró sobre su espalda, sintiéndose como el mayor idiota del planeta.

"Deberías habérmelo dicho," dijo Oscar secamente, parándose para subirse los jeans. "Deberías haberme dicho que estabas jodidamente enamorado de alguien más. Entonces yo no estaría tan..." Él se rió entre dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Deberías habérmelo dicho."

"Yo no creí que importara."

Oscar comenzó a abotonarse la camisa, sus movimientos rígidos, tiesos. "Importa," dijo. "Si yo hubiera sabido que era sólo un reemplazo para ti, no habría sido tan estúpido como para –para..."

Harry se deshizo del condón. "Lo siento."

"Correcto. Lo lamentas."

Harry se levantó de la cama y le puso una mano en el hombro a Oscar. "Realmente lo hago," dijo en voz baja. "Sé mejor que nadie cuánto esto apesta. Él es heterosexual y nunca va a ser realmente mío."

Una risa sin humor dejó la garganta de Oscar. "Justo ahora no puedo realmente sentir pena por ti." Se dio la vuelta, sus labios torcidos en una sonrisa que parecía más una mueca. "Pensé que eras el indicado para mí, sabes."

El dolor desenmascarado en los ojos de Oscar trajo una nueva ola de culpa, arrepentimiento y resentimiento por la injusticia de todo. "Quería que esto funcione," dijo Harry. "Eres el tipo de hombre que siempre quise para un compañero: agradable, y desinteresado, y–"

"Pero no soy él," dijo Oscar.

Harry desvió la mirada. "Eres mejor persona que él."

"Pero no soy  _él."_

Harry se quedó en silencio.

Con su mandíbula apretada, Oscar asintió y se volvió hacia la puerta.

"Traté de enamorarme de ti," dijo Harry. "Pensé que tal vez si pudiera hacerlo de alguien–"

"No."

"–Serías tú. Si yo pudiera elegir,"

"Pero no puedes," dijo Oscar con fuerza. "Y tampoco puedo yo." Le dio un débil intento de sonrisa. "Pero al menos sé que no debo enamorarme de un chico heterosexual. Buena suerte con eso" Y se fue.

Oscar no azotó la puerta a su salida.

Louis lo habría hecho.

Harry se sentó en la cama deshecha y enterró su cara entre las manos. Maldita sea, estaba cansado. Cansado de luchar contra esto. Cansado de obligarse a sentir lo que él no sentía. Cansado de suprimir las emociones que sí sentía. Lo había hecho por años. Él había tratado con encuentros de una sola noche, lo había intentado con una relación, había tratado de seguir adelante y vivir lejos sin Louis. Pero nada había funcionado, y en el fondo, sabía que nunca nada lo haría.

 _Te amo._  La voz suave y sincera de Louis, susurrando en su mente.  _No puedes decir que no lo sienta solo porque yo no te quiera de esa manera. Te amo en todas las formas que importan._

Harry se mordió el interior de la mejilla hasta que sintió el sabor amargo de su sangre.

🥀

**_Claire._ **

Claire puso a su hijo en la cuna con tanto cuidado como pudo antes de enderezarse y limpiarse la frente.

Miró su reloj y se sorprendió un poco al descubrir que solo era medianoche. Se sentía como si Jules hubiera estado llorando por horas hasta que finalmente se agotó y se durmió hace unos minutos.

Bostezando, se puso una camiseta limpia y fue al baño. Dios, estaba exhausta. Sus brazos le dolían, la espalda le dolía, y solo pensar en un colchón suave hacía a sus entrañas cosquillear. Quizás debería haber escuchado a sus amigos y contratar una niñera a tiempo completo.

Para cuando regresó al cuarto, Louis también había vuelto. Estaba sentado en la cama, con una sonrisa aturdida en el rostro.

Claire llegó a una repentina conclusión. No podía recordar la última vez que lo había visto sonreír tan ampliamente.

"¿Buenas noticias?" dijo ella en voz calma, mirando el teléfono que él tenía agarrado en la mano.

Louis la miró y sonrió. Y por un momento, Claire se olvidó de su agotamiento, de las noches de insomnio, del dolor en la espalda, y sintió una sacudida de atracción. La emoción parecía extraña ahora. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que ella había sentido algo que no fuera irritación, resentimiento e ira? Últimamente todo lo que ellos parecían hacer era pelear y discutir.

"Sí," dijo, mirando nuevamente su teléfono. "Harry acaba de llamar."

Su corazón le dio un vuelco. "¿Harry?"

"Sí." Louis sonrió de nuevo, su cara llena de emoción y alegría. "Él va a regresar."

_"Oh."_

Louis saltó de la cama y comenzó a caminar por la habitación. "Obviamente necesitará un par de semanas para hacerse cargo de las cosas y necesitará un..." Él frunció el ceño. "La Dra. Boyle tiene el trabajo de Harry ahora, sin embargo. Pero Harry es mucho mejor que ella –seguramente la junta lo verá ¿y le devolverá el trabajo? Tal vez si hablo con del dueño del club–"

Claire negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa. "No puedes estar hablando en serio. Fue elección de Harry irse. La Dra. Boyle es la médica principal del club ahora. No puedes hacer que la pobre mujer sea despedida sólo porque quieres que Harry consiga su trabajo de nuevo."

Louis parpadeó un par de veces, como si ni siquiera se le hubiera ocurrido que lo que estaba contemplando pudiera ser algo malo. "Correcto," dijo. "Tendré que pensar en algo más."

"No tienes que pensar en nada," Claire dijo, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. "Harry es un adulto, es un profesional muy respetado, y estoy segura de que es plenamente capaz de encontrar un buen trabajo sin tu ayuda."

"Ya sé eso," Lou murmuró, frotándose la mano detrás de su cuello. "Obviamente. Sólo quería que él consiga su antiguo trabajo y estuviera con– " Él se calló de golpe.

"¿Y estuviera contigo todo el tiempo?" Claire terminó en voz baja.

Louis pasó de un pie al otro, viéndose incómodo y con algo de vergüenza.

Pero no lo negó.

Claire se sentó en la cama y se quedó mirando la cuna de Jules sin comprender. Dios, ya no estaba siquiera sorprendida. Y estaba demasiado cansada como para sentir ira o celos. La verdad sea dicha, una parte de ella se sentía aliviada. Se había alegrado cuando Harry se había ido, pero no había tenido ni idea cuánto esto afectaría su relación con Louis, y no en un buen sentido. Había pasado un mes más o menos, desde antes del nacimiento del bebé, cuando Louis había hecho un esfuerzo por esconder de ella el que todavía se sentía como la mierda –no es que hubiera tenido demasiado éxito– pero después del nacimiento de Jules, las cosas sólo se habían puesto peor. El comportamiento desinteresado y malhumorado de Lou la volvía loca y ella a menudo terminaba deseando que Harry estuviera allí para lidiar con él –porque ella no sabía cómo hacerlo y en ocasiones le resultaba difícil que le importe. Era bastante irónico que ella hubiera deseado que Harry se fuera, pero ahora que lo tenía a Louis para ella sola, se sentía harta de todo y estaba bastante segura de que él sentía lo mismo.

A veces no podía evitar preguntarse si Louis se lamentaba por la dirección que su vida había tomado. Y en sus momentos más débiles, el mismo pensamiento furtivamente aplicaba a ella. Dios, probablemente era la peor madre del mundo.

Suspirando, Louis se sentó junto a ella. Sus hombros se rozaron. Ninguno de ellos miró al otro.

"Yo," Louis dijo después de un rato. Su tono era extraño. "Necesito decirte algo. Harry... está enamorado de mí."

Ella cerró los ojos por un momento, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. Así que Harry estaba realmente enamorado de Louis. A fin de cuentas, no era una sorpresa tan grande como podría haber sido. Sin dudas, el pensamiento había cruzado por su cabeza antes. A veces, cuando los había visto juntos, ella se lo había preguntado. Harry siempre había sido ridículamente indulgente con Louis. Él soportaba la difícil personalidad de Lou con facilidad, aceptándolo por lo que era –algo con lo que incluso ella luchaba.

"¿Es por eso que se fue?" Preguntó.

"Sí."

"Está bien," dijo ella con voz apagada. "¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto ahora?"

Louis no parecía ser capaz de mantener sus manos quietas. "Yo le hablé para que volviera. Le prometí que trataría de hacerlo feliz."

Claire volvió la cabeza y lo miró fijamente. "¿Cómo puedes siquiera... Eres heterosexual –¡tienes una familia!"

Louis apartó la mirada. "¿Y entonces, qué?"

Ella parpadeó. _"¿Y entonces, qué?"_

Su mandíbula se fijó en una línea terca. "Eso no significa que yo no pueda hacerlo feliz. Puedo, o al menos daré mi mayor esfuerzo intentándolo. Haré lo que sea para hacerlo feliz."

Claire abrió la boca, pero no salió nada. Ella estaba completamente, totalmente, sin habla.

"¿Lo que sea?" dijo ella alzando la voz. "¿Lo que sea?"

"El bebé," Louis dijo, mirando la cuna.

Ella bajó la voz. "¿Estás demente? No puedes simplemente..." Ella dejó escapar una breve carcajada. "¿En serio? ¿Vas a acostarte con él para hacerlo feliz?"

"No seas ridícula," dijo, incómodo.

"Entonces, ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Qué?" Ella se burló. "Si él está enamorado de ti, él no va a querer solo tomar tú mano."

Lamiendo sus labios, Louis murmuró: "Yo sé eso. Por eso lo estoy hablando contigo."

Su estómago se apretó. "¿Qué?"

"Obviamente no voy a tener relaciones sexuales con un hombre, pero quiero tratar de darle una relación normal, más o menos."

Sólo podía quedarse mirándolo.

Él sonrió, mirando el teléfono en su mano. "No me veas así como si estuviera loco."

"Estás loco," dijo Claire. "Esto nunca funcionaría."

"Lo haría. Lo hará."

Claire se frotó la sien. Dios, él le estaba provocando un dolor de cabeza. En momentos como este, no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué todavía estaban juntos. Se sentía como que estuvieran hablando diferentes idiomas. "Muy bien, déjame entenderlo bien: le prometiste al hombre que está enamorado de ti hacerlo feliz, a pesar de que tienes una familia y eres hétero. Bien, no voy a preguntar cómo piensas lograr eso, pero ¿qué hay de mí y de Jules?"

"¿Qué tiene eso que ver con nada?" Louis parecía genuinamente confuso. "Nada cambiaría para ti. Eres mi familia. Harry es..." Él se apagó.

_¿Qué?_

La palabra se quedó atascada en su garganta. No estaba segura de querer saber la respuesta. Lo que se dijera no podría ser retirado.

Una cobarde. Tal vez ella era una cobarde.

"Mira..." Louis le tomó la mano. "Sé que esto debe ser extraño para ti, pero tú no tienes ninguna razón para sentirte amenazada –o celosa."

Claire se echó a reír a carcajadas.

"¿Qué?" se veía adorablemente desconcertado.

"Lou, me sentí celosa y amenazada desde el primer día en que conocí a Harry. Así que tienes razón de que nada va a cambiar para mí." Ella sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa. Joder, estaba enferma y cansada de ser una cobarde. "De hecho, no –algo sí cambió. Ya no tendré ninguna ilusión sobre que yo pueda llegar a venir primero para ti. Harry podría estar del otro lado del océano, pero él todavía estaba aquí entre nosotros, como si nunca se hubiera ido. Admítelo: ¿a quién elegirías si tuvieras que elegir?"

Una emoción cruzó su rostro. "Tú eres mi familia. Yo nunca abandonaría a mí hijo."

Su respuesta dolió. "Eso no es lo que yo pregunté."

Louis tragó saliva y miró hacia otro lado.

Ella liberó la mano de su agarre, un amargo pesar llenando su garganta. "Como pensaba."

Él le tocó el hombro. "Claire–"

"No" dijo ella. "Solo no lo digas."

"Yo– Yo te amo." Él no sonaba demasiado seguro.

Ella no estaba segura de creerlo. ¿Alguna vez la habría amado? ¿O fue solo el enamoramiento de un joven de dieciocho años? Habían sido tan jóvenes. Demonios, ellos todavía eran jóvenes –tan solo veintiún años– pero ella se sentía vieja.

"Pero lo necesitas a él" dijo ella. "No a mí."

Su silencio lo decía a gritos, y Claire negó con la cabeza, sintiendo el cansancio en sus huesos. "No tengo otra opción, ¿verdad? No estás pidiendo mi permiso. Me lo estás informando."

"No te estoy obligando a aceptar esto," dijo, con la voz cortada. "Siempre hay una opción."

Ella levantó la mirada de nuevo para encontrar la suya. "Sí, la hay."

Pero algunas decisiones daban demasiado miedo. Ella no creía estar preparada para tomarlas –aún.

"Necesito pensar" dijo ella. "No estoy segura de que pueda hacer esto –si quiero hacer esto. Pero tenemos un hijo. No podemos tomar decisiones precipitadas o..." Su voz engrosada y tuvo que tragarse el nudo en la garganta. ¿Cuándo todo se había puesto tan mal?

Louis pasó un brazo por sus hombros y la atrajo hacia sí. "Lo siento," dijo dentro de su cabello. "Lo siento por estar tan jodido. Desearía no estarlo."

Ella cerró los ojos y dejó que él la abrazara, tratando de recordar los buenos tiempos. Ella no podía, y con toda honestidad, era en parte su culpa también. Ella no debería haberse quedado embarazada para retenerlo cuando él no estaba listo. Pero no se arrepentía de ello –porque a pesar de las noches sin dormir, a pesar del desorden en que estaban metidos, ella no podía imaginarse no teniendo a su bebé.

"Está bien" dijo ella. "Vamos a tratar de hacerlo funcionar."

Él exhaló y la besó en la sien. "Gracias. Eres la mejor novia de todos los tiempos."

Claire sonrió sombríamente. Tal vez esa fuera la solución. Ella se convertiría en la mejor novia del mundo. Ella sería tan increíble y comprensiva que Louis la adoraría. Tenía una ventaja sobre Harry: Louis estaba atraído por ella. Para los hombres el sexo era importante, e incluso el apego extrañamente intenso de Lou por Harry, no le haría sentirse atraído por un hombre.

Podría hacer esto. Ella podría. A pesar de todo, ella no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a su relación y a sus sueños. Louis era el padre de su hijo. Era el hombre que había elegido para sí misma. Ella no lo abandonaría sin luchar, al carajo con Harry Styles.

Claire volteó la cabeza y rozó sus labios contra los de Louis. "Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que tuvimos sexo," murmuró, empujándolo sobre su espalda y subiendo a horcajadas sobre él. "Debes estar caliente."

Claire lo besó, cerró los ojos y se dio esperanza, sin importar lo tonta que esa esperanza pudiera ser. 


	4. troisième partie; à la maison.

**JUST** **A BIT** **UNHEALTHY** **.**   
**TERCER PARTE: EN CASA.**

**_Regreso._ **

**I** nglaterra lo recibió con lluvia, pero Harry se encontró sonriendo. Nunca pensó que echaría de menos el miserable clima Inglés.

La reunión con los directores del Chelsea no duró mucho tiempo: había trabajado para el club por varios años, por lo que lo conocían bien y confiaban en él para siguiera desde donde lo había dejado. Harry no había pensado que sería realmente capaz de conseguir su viejo empleo de vuelta, pero resultó que la doctora que lo había reemplazado quería cambiarse a un club de la principal liga alemana después del final de la temporada, y Harry accedió a esperar hasta que la posición estuviera disponible de nuevo. Mientras tanto, él iba a ser responsable del centro de rehabilitación del club.

Cuando la reunión terminó, Harry encontró a sus pies llevándolo a los campos de entrenamiento. No había esperado que la reunión se llevara a cabo en el  _Centro_ _Cobham_ _de Entrenamiento,_  pero ahora que estaba allí, Harry no pudo resistir la tentación de buscar a Louis. Había pasado casi un mes.

La lluvia había cesado, y el aire estaba limpio y cargado de humedad. Harry lo aspiraba mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el grupo de futbolistas en formación dentro del campo de juego.

Parte de él todavía no podía creer que realmente había hecho esto – que realmente iba a volver a su vieja vida en Inglaterra. Tal vez era la decisión equivocada, pero estaba cansado. Cansado de luchar con esto. Cansado de huir. No tenía un maldito sentido.

El corazón de Harry empezó a latir más rápido cuando vio los familiares mechones castaño-oscuros. Louis estaba pasando a dos defensores, brillantemente veloz y ágil. Harry casi había olvidado lo bueno que era.

Como si hubiera sentido su mirada, Louis giró su cabeza. Él se detuvo, los ojos y los labios muy abiertos. Una hermosa sonrisa se extendía por su rostro y Harry no podía evitar reflejarla.

Y entonces Louis corría hacia él, el uniforme azul de entrenamiento pegado a su piel. Harry intentó no quedarse mirándolo, pero era difícil. Louis podría ser un poco delgado, pero como la mayoría de los futbolistas, estaba en muy buena forma, sin ser voluminoso.  _Carajos_ , para Harry era perfecto de pies a cabeza.

Harry apenas se mantuvo en pie cuando Louis chocó contra él. "Volviste," respiró en el cuello de Harry, abrazándolo con fuerza. "Volviste."

Muy consciente del entrenador y los otros futbolistas que los miraban con curiosidad, Harry se permitió acariciar el pelo de Louis por un momento –sólo un momento– antes de retroceder y meter las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. La simple acción resultó mucho más difícil de lo que debería haber sido.

"Sí," él dijo tardíamente, con los ojos en el rostro radiante de Louis.

Louis se acercó de nuevo. Harry apretó sus manos en los bolsillos y le dio una mirada de advertencia.  _Quédate_ _a unos cuantos pies alejado de mí._

Louis frunció el ceño y miró a sus compañeros de equipo antes de volver su mirada a Harry. "¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

"¡Harry!" Otro futbolista corrió hacia ellos. Tristan Tomlinson. "¡Estás de vuelta! Quiero decir– ¿estás de vuelta?"

Harry le sonrió y le estrechó la mano. No compartía la opinión de Louis sobre que Tristan era la reencarnación del diablo; Louis no era exactamente un ángel el mismo.

"Sí," dijo. "Por el momento, voy a ser el médico a cargo del centro de rehabilitación. Reemplazaré a la Dra. Boyle cuando ella se mude a Munich en el verano."

"¡Genial!" Tristan tocó el brazo de Harry, sonriendo. "Se te ha extrañado mucho, Doctor."

" _Tomlinson_ _,_ _Tomlinson_ – ¡Ambos vuelvan en este instante!" gritó el entrenador.

"Sí, regresa al entrenamiento," Louis dijo ceñudo a su hermano. Tristan lo ignoró, su mirada todavía en Harry.

"Estoy muy contento de que hayas regresado, Harry," dijo acariciando el brazo de Harry y poniéndole ojos de cachorrito, que de alguna manera se las arreglaban para ser seductores.

Harry sonrió con diversión. No era la primera vez que Tristan había intentado –y fallado– hacerle comer de su mano, como Tristan había hecho con todos los demás.

Pero a veces deseaba que el encanto de Tristan funcionara en él. Objetivamente, Tristan era mucho más apuesto que Louis: su pelo castaño artísticamente desordenado, complementaba a sus vivaces e inusuales ojos aguamarina, y su caliente piel dorada. Él era muy jodidamente impresionante. Cualquier hombre gay pasaría un momento difícil tratando de mantener sus ojos y manos lejos de este joven. Y Tristan claramente no era hétero como su hermano.

Louis se interpuso entre ellos y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. "Vete y molesta a alguien más."

Tristan levantó las cejas, viéndose ligeramente divertido. Pero no se alejó. "¡Te veo por ahí, Doc!" regresó al campo de juego, moviendo las caderas un poco más de lo necesario.

"¿Estás comiéndote su culo con los ojos?"

Harry miró a Louis. Tenía los labios fruncidos, una extraña expresión en la cara.

"Es un buen culo," dijo Harry, estudiándolo.

Louis abrió la boca antes de fruncir el ceño y apartar su mirada.

Harry se rió y dijo, no sin sonar cariñoso, "Eres la persona más ridícula del mundo."

Pateando una piedra bajo sus pies, Louis murmuró, "No lo soy. Yo solo no lo entiendo. Dices que me amas y luego te comes con la mirada el culo de ese pendejo."

Harry no pudo reprimir su sonrisa, una oleada de afecto bañándolo. Cristo, había extrañado a su Louis y su ridícula forma de pensar. "¿Quieres que devore con la vista el tuyo?"

Louis se sonrojó un poco, pero levantó la barbilla obstinadamente. Harry nunca deseó besarlo más.

 _"¡Tomlinson!"_  el entrenador gritó de nuevo.

Louis miró hacia atrás antes de mirar intensamente a Harry. "¿Ya has encontrado un lugar donde quedarte?"

Harry negó con la cabeza. "Probablemente voy a quedarme en un hotel hasta que encuentre un buen sitio en el área."

Louis se lamió la comisura de la boca. "Quédate conmigo."

"¿Qué?"

"Quédate en mi casa," Louis dijo con más convicción.

"¿Qué hay sobre... tu familia?"  _Tu hijo y su madre._

Una emoción inidentificable cruzó los ojos de Louis y se fue tan rápidamente que Harry no estaba seguro de que no lo hubiera imaginado.

"Es una casa grande. A Claire no le molesta. De verdad."

Harry sabía que debía decir que no. Era una idea terrible. No tenía ganas de ver a Louis con su pareja y su hijo.

"¿Por favor?" los ojos verdes de Louis prácticamente le rogaban que estuviera de acuerdo.

Contra su mejor juicio, Harry dijo, "Sólo por unos días, hasta que encuentre un lugar para quedarme."

Louis le sonrió. "Está bien."

"Tomlinson, lo juro por Dios–"

"¡Ya voy!" Louis contestó antes de volverse hacia Harry y tocar su pecho. "Tengo que irme, pero el entrenamiento terminará pronto. ¿Me esperas?" Él le dio a Harry una pequeña sonrisa que hizo que el pecho de Harry se calentara. Estuvo a punto de reírse de sí mismo. Dios, él era patético. Estaba tan atrapado que no era gracioso.

"Lo haré," dijo Harry.

🥀

_**Ni una cosa ni otra.** _

Tan pronto como Harry se encontró con los ojos de Claire, él supo que ella lo sabía.

Algo desagradable se enrollaba en la boca de su estómago y le tomó un esfuerzo considerable mantener la sonrisa en su rostro.

La sonrisa en respuesta de Claire fue vacilante. "Estoy contenta de que hayas vuelto" dijo ella y lo besó en la mejilla.

"Invité a Harry a quedarse aquí hasta que encuentre un lugar nuevo," Louis dijo, tocándole el hombro.

"Por supuesto," dijo Claire con la misma sonrisa falsa. "Eres bienvenido a quedarte, Harry. Por el tiempo que quieras."

Harry buscó en su rostro alguna señal de hipocresía y no halló ninguna.

Claire hizo una mueca, mirando su camisa manchada de leche. "¡Dios, me veo terrible! Regreso después de cambiarme la ropa." Con una sonrisa torcida, corrió arriba, un aire de incomodidad sobre ella.

"¿Por qué se lo dijiste?" dijo Harry. De haberlo sabido, él no habría accedido a quedarse con ellos.

"Porque tenía que hacerlo," Louis dijo, dando un paso más cerca de él. "Tú no eres ningún pequeño secreto sucio para mí. No tenemos nada que ocultar. No voy mentirle a nadie, mucho menos a Claire." Miró a Harry  con firmeza. "Mira, sé que todo esto es extraño, pero voy a tratar de hacer que funcione. Y no voy a complicar la situación con mentiras. Así que le dije a Claire lo importante que eres para mí y que quiero hacerte feliz. Y tuve que decirle que tú estás–que tú estás..."

"Que estoy enamorado de ti," Harry dijo claramente.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Louis asintió. "¿Estás enojado conmigo?"

"¿Qué te parece?" dijo Harry. "¿Tienes alguna idea de lo incómodo que es para mí? Ella es tu esposa–"

"¡Ella no lo es!"

"¿De verdad?" dijo Harry con dureza. "Ella es la madre de tu hijo. Eso es por lejos más importante que un pedazo de papel. Y ahora se supone que debo permanecer bajo su techo, sabiendo que ella lo sabe y viéndolos a ustedes dos y su hijo–"

"Lo sé," Louis dijo, y el tono de su voz hizo que Harry lo mirara– realmente lo miró.

Los ojos de Louis estaban muy abiertos aturdidos, sus hombros tensos debajo del suéter verde suave que llevaba puesto. "Lo sé," dijo de nuevo. "Yo no soy tan insensible. Sé lo difícil que debe ser esto para ti. ¡La puta que lo sé!" Tomó un respiro tembloroso. "¿Crees que me gusta? ¿Que disfruto hacerte sentir como la mierda? Lo odio. Y estoy cagado de miedo.

"¿De qué?"

Louis lo miró a los ojos. "De que acabarás lamentándolo. Que te arrepentirás de haber dejado a ese tipo y mudarte aquí por mí cuando yo no tengo mucho para darte." Él sonrió sin alegría. "Te dije que te haría feliz,  pero me conoces: me dejo llevar a veces. Quizás no pueda hacerlo. Probablemente terminaré decepcionándote y haciéndote infeliz." Sus labios se apretaron en una línea fina. "Tal vez debería haberte dejado en paz. Ese tipo –Oscar– podía darte cosas que yo no puedo, pero..." La mandíbula de Louis se tensó. Apoyó la frente contra el hombro de Harry. "Pero tan sólo  _no puedo._  Me carcome por dentro."

Harry se quedó mirando fijamente a la pared de enfrente.

"¿Sabes cuál es la parte más jodida?" Louis dijo, con la voz un poquito ahogada. "Si Claire se enamorara de otra persona, la dejaría ir. Apestaría, pero respetaría su decisión. Porque quiero que ella sea feliz. Pero es diferente contigo. Cuando te imagino amando a alguien más –alguien más siendo más importante que yo para ti– me vuelvo loco. Tú eres mío.  _Mío_  y de nadie más." Su mano empuño la camisa de Harry. Su voz se apretó. "Es jodidamente estúpido, pero sinceramente me siento como – como que fuiste creado para mí y nadie más tiene derecho a tenerte." Louis se rió entre dientes, todavía ocultando su rostro en hombro de Harry. "Dilo: soy un bicho raro. Estoy enfermo."

Harry luchó para controlar la reacción de su cuerpo. La extraña posesividad de Louis siempre le afectaba. Sabía que Louis realmente no quería decirlo de forma sexual, pero había algo vagamente sexual en su posesividad, ya sea que Louis lo quisiera o no. "Eres un bicho raro," dijo, acariciando la nuca de Louis y dejando caer un beso en su pelo.

"Pero me amas de todos modos, ¿no?" La necesidad en la voz de Louis era imposible de ocultar.

"Te amo," dijo Harry. Las palabras sabían agridulce en su lengua, pero era también un alivio poder decirlas. Inclinó el rostro de Louis hacia  arriba y arrastró su boca suavemente por la mandíbula de Louis. "Te amo."

Louis prácticamente se derritió contra él, escondiendo la cara en el hueco de cuello de Harry. "Te amo más," susurró, rozando sus labios contra la garganta de Harry. Un beso casto. Palabras castas.

Pero no había nada casto acerca de la forma en que su cuerpo reaccionó. El corazón de Harry le martilleaba en el pecho, la familiar mezcla de necesidad y deseo, dolor y euforia corría por sus venas.

Harry cerró los ojos y se preguntó si esto era como se sentía al estar entre el cielo y el infierno. 

🥀

_**Planes para dormir.** _

Eran las dos de la mañana y Harry todavía estaba despierto, mirando una habitación llena de sombras. Luego de meses de vivir en una ciudad grande y ruidosa, la tranquilidad de la campiña Inglesa le resultaba extraña. La casa estaba en completo silencio. Incluso el bebé había dejado de llorar hace un rato.

El bebé. El hijo de Louis y Claire.

Harry todavía no estaba seguro de cómo se las había arreglado para ponerse una sonrisa y decir todas las cosas correctas cuando Claire había bajado con el bebé. Había pensado que estaba listo para ello, pero nada podría haberlo preparado para realmente ver al hijo de Louis –su hijo con su mujer. Después de la cena, Harry se excusó a sí mismo, diciendo que estaba cansado luego del vuelo, y dejó la habitación, ignorando la mirada preocupada en el rostro de Louis.

Eso fue hace seis horas.

Seis horas de pensar en círculos y preguntarse qué incluso estaba haciendo aquí.

El bebé tenía los ojos de Louis. Y su nariz. Y su barbilla obstinada.

"Basta," Susurró Harry. Así de loco estaba.

La puerta se abrió chillando.

Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia ella, pero no podía ver demasiado. La noche no tenía luna y estaba demasiado oscuro en la habitación.

Hubo pasos acercándose a la cama.

"¿Lou?"

"¿Cómo adivinaste?"

"No creo que Claire vendría a mi habitación en mitad de la noche." Harry intentó sonar divertido, pero no estaba seguro de haberlo logrado.

Oyó a Louis pararse junto a la cama por un momento. Luego se deslizó bajo el edredón.

Harry se puso tenso. "¿Que estás haciendo?"

"No podía dormir," Louis dijo, como si eso lo explicara todo. Él se dio la vuelta, echó un brazo sobre el pecho desnudo de Harry, la mejilla en su hombro, y suspiró con satisfacción.  _"_ _Mmm_ _,_  mucho mejor. Joder, estoy tan cansado."

"Lou–"

"Abrázame. Sabes que duermo como un bebé cuando me abrazas."

Harry sonrió. "Eres un mimado malcriado"

"Si yo soy un mimado malcriado, entonces es tu culpa," Louis dijo, bostezando. "Eres el único que alguna vez me mimó."

Harry suspiró y puso una mano en la espalda de Louis, obligándose a no acariciar la sedosa piel suave debajo de sus dedos.

Descansaron en silencio por un largo rato –el tipo de silencio que sólo podía compartirse entre personas que se conocieran íntimamente: dolorosamente cómodo y contenedor.

"¿Odiaste a Jules?" Louis susurró de repente, trazando círculos con su dedo en el pecho de Harry. "Está bien si lo hiciste. Quiero decir, no está bien, pero lo entiendo."

"Es un bebé de dos meses," dijo Harry. "Yo no odio bebés hasta que tienen, por lo menos, tres meses de edad."

Louis rió, su aliento haciéndole cosquillas en la piel de la forma más tentadora.

Harry tuvo que tomar algunas respiraciones antes de poder controlar su voz. "Él se parece mucho a ti."

"Supongo," Louis murmuró, acariciando el hombro de Harry y enganchando su tobillo alrededor del de Harry. La sensación de la pierna desnuda de Louis contra la suya era casi insoportable por su intensidad.

Harry apretó los dientes. Estaba acostumbrado al comportamiento de Louis como un gatito hambriento de mimos, pero esto era ridículo incluso para él. "Louis."

"¿Mmm?"

"Estoy semidesnudo," Harry dijo con voz apagada. "Tú estás medio desnudo también. Deja de tentarme y sal de mi cama."

Hubo un momento de silencio.

"Nunca antes te molestó."

Harry soltó una carcajada. "Definitivamente me molestaba. Solo que yo no podía decir nada."

"Pero–"

"Vete de mi cama. Ahora."

Louis no se movió. "No quiero hacerlo. ¿Cuál es el problema si nos abrazamos un poco? es–"

"¿Cuál es el problema?" Harry tomó una respiración medida y lenta. "Imagina compartir la cama con una chica semidesnuda de la que estás enamorado. Ella tiene sus tetas desnudas presionando contra ti y tu estás caliente y molesto, pero ella dice que sólo quiere abrazar."

"Oh," Louis respiró, su tono dolorosamente torpe. "Eso apestaría."

"Lo haría. Lo hace." Harry se pasó una mano por la cara. "Olvídalo. Solo vuelve a tu propia habitación."

Louis no se movió.

A Harry no le gustaba su silencio. Prácticamente podía oírlo pensar. Lo ponía nervioso. "Lo que sea que estés tramando, déjalo. Y vete."

Por fin, Louis se movió. Pero no salió de la cama. Se levantó sobre un codo y encontró la esquina de la boca de Harry en la oscuridad.

Harry se estremeció. "Lou–"

"Vamos," dijo Louis. "Nosotros hablamos sobre esto. Está bien. Ya hicimos esto dos veces. Me gustó."

Harry aferró las sábanas con su mano. "No tienes que hacer esto."

"Quiero hacerlo," Louis murmuró, rozando sus labios juntos. "Vamos, Hazz. Tómalo."

Labios suaves. Un toque. Su cuerpo, temblando por la necesidad contenida. Otro toque. El aroma de Louis. La sangre corriendo por sus venas, hacia su polla.

Y la voz de Louis. "Tómalo."

_Tomar esto, tomarlo a él, tomar esto._

Y Harry arremetió, rodando encima de él y aplastando sus labios juntos. Louis dejó escapar un pequeño ruidito sorprendido, pero separó los labios, jodidamente invitándolo a entrar, y Harry se perdió completamente. Él saqueó la boca de Louis con su lengua, memorizando la suavidad, el sabor, la textura, todo sobre sus labios y boca, vertiendo cinco años de anhelo acumulado en el beso, queriendo entrar, queriendo arrasar, apropiarse y follar. Él nunca había deseado tanto a nadie que él no pudiera pensar sin ello, queriendo meterse dentro de Louis y nunca salir.

"Detenme," dijo entre los hambrientos, profundos, besos, su polla tan dura que era doloroso. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse, su erección rozándose contra la cadera de Louis. "Detenme."

"Está bien," Louis murmuró, acariciando su espalda, como si tratara de calmar los estremecimientos de deseo ondulando a través de él. "Está bien..."

No, no lo estaba, maldita sea.

Harry rodó de él quedando sobre su espalda, respirando entrecortadamente. "Vete," él graznó.

"¿Puedo quedarme?" preguntó Louis con voz entrecortada.

"Es mejor si te vas."

"Harry–" Un toque en su pecho.

"No me toques," Harry gruñó, estremeciéndose y alejándose. "Si quieres quedarte, quédate, pero mantente alejado de mí."

Silencio.

El colchón crujió cuando Louis le dio la espalda.

Harry sabía que su tono áspero había lastimado a Lou, pero estaba demasiado ido para controlarlo. Ardía de deseo. Ardía por ese muchacho ridículo que no tenía el sentido común para alejarlo. Era obvio que no podría confiar en que Louis lo detuviera antes de que fuera demasiado lejos.

Le tomó a Harry un largo rato conseguir su cuerpo bajo control. Cuando lo hizo, agudizó el oído. Louis estaba demasiado silencioso y quieto. Él no estaba dormido.

Suspirando, Harry tomó su camiseta y se la puso. Luego se acercó más a Lou y tiró de él contra su pecho. "Lo siento," dijo bajito, presionando su cara en el pelo de Louis. "No es tu culpa."  _No es tu culpa que no me quieras._

Louis se apoyó en su toque, la tensión disipándose lentamente de su cuerpo. "Buenas noches, Hazz."

"Buenas noches," Harry dijo, dejando caer un beso en su cuello. Si sus labios se demoraron más de lo necesario, bueno, él no era más que un hombre con sangre roja.

En poco tiempo, Louis estaba dormido.

Harry permaneció despierto por horas, abrazándolo. 

🥀

El bebé la despertó al amanecer.

El otro lado de la cama estaba vacío, nuevamente y una sensación helada se asentó en la boca de su estómago.

Cuando terminó de alimentar a Jules, Claire lo recostó en su cuna y salió del dormitorio.

No tuvo que buscar demasiado por Louis.

Abriendo la puerta del cuarto de Harry, Claire se quedó mirando a los dos cuerpos enredados en la cama.

Louis estaba profundamente dormido en los brazos de Harry, la parte superior de su cabeza presionada contra el hueco de la garganta de Harry. La mano de Harry estaba sobre la espalda baja de Louis y Louis había enganchado su tobillo alrededor del de Harry. No estaban desnudos. Todo era muy inocente.

Y sin embargo, la garganta le dolía y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Ella se había equivocado tanto. El sexo significaba muy poco. Mirándolos ahora, ella hubiera preferido tener a Louis follando mujeres a un costado antes que ver esto. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que ella podría competir con esto?

Cerró la puerta y apoyó la frente contra ella.

No era justo.

No era jodidamente justo. Ella no era una puta-cazafortunas demandante de atención como algunas de las otras botineras _(13)_. Está bien – disfrutaba ser capaz de comprar cualquier cosa que ella quisiera y su relación con Lou le ayudaba en su carrera como modelo, pero eso no era lo más importante para ella. Realmente no lo era.

_(13. La autora usa el acrónimo_ **_WAGs_ ** _que refiere a las novias y mujeres de atletas profesionales de alto rendimiento. El término_ **_"botineras"_ ** _aplica en algunos países de_ _Sudamérica_ _en los casos en que los novios/maridos son específicamente futbolistas.)_

No era justo. ¿Cómo podría competir con eso?

Incluso ¿Quería hacerlo?

¿Valía la pena?

Con toda honestidad, no estaba segura. Unas pocas semanas atrás, ella había estado tan decidida a rescatar su relación, ¿pero era rescatable? ¿Podría realmente aceptar que Harry siempre significaría algo más para Louis de lo que ella y su hijo lo hicieran?

Lágrimas de abrumadora desilusión brotaron de sus ojos, y tras ellas llegó la ira y el odio. Por primera vez, no sentía nada más que odio puro por Harry Styles.

No era justo.

🥀

_**Desnudo.** _

Cuando Harry se arrastró fuera de la cama y bajó las escaleras, ya era bastante tarde por la mañana, pero no se sentía particularmente descansado.

Louis no estaba a la vista. Claire estaba en la cocina, tomando el desayuno. Cuando lo vio, una emoción cruzó su rostro, tal vez resentimiento o frustración, o incluso algo parecido a la desesperación.

"Buenos días" dijo ella con neutralidad.

"Buenos días," respondió Harry, del mismo modo neutral.

El silencio cayó sobre la habitación mientras se miraban uno al otro, y pasó un tiempo antes de que se rompiera.

"Toma asiento," Claire dijo con una sonrisa forzada. "Lou se fue hace un par de horas por alguna sesión de fotos."

Harry se sentó y aceptó una taza de café de ella.

Bebió el café en silencio y trató de ordenar sus pensamientos.

Sus ojos se encontraron por un breve momento. Ambos desviaron sus miradas con rapidez.

"¿Está el bebé durmiendo?" Harry preguntó finalmente, sólo para decir algo. Cualquier cosa.

"Sí," dijo Claire.

"Él parece ser un pequeño saludable."

"Sí," dijo Claire. "Es muy parecido a su padre. Se parece mucho a Louis, ¿no es así?"

Harry pegó una sonrisa a su cara. "Sí, lo hace."

Otro largo silencio, que pareció una eternidad, siguió.

De repente, Claire dejó la taza sobre la mesa y se puso de pie. "Muy bien, no puedo hacerlo." Ella lo miró. "¿Sabes qué? Realmente intenté ser amable y comprensiva, pero incluso yo tengo mis límites. Y cuando el padre de mi hijo se pasa toda la noche contigo, ¡No puedo no decir nada y pretender que todo está bien!" Ella negó con la cabeza. "¿No tienes vergüenza? Pensaba que no eras así. ¡Él tiene una familia, por el amor de Dios!"

"No estoy tratando de hacer que ustedes dos se separen," Harry dijo con voz cortante. "Si lo quisiera, lo habría hecho años atrás."

Una sonrisa amarga curvó sus labios. "Oh sí. ¿Se supone que debo estar agradecida de que me permitieras ser su novia? Es agradable por fin verte revelar tu verdadera cara. Sabes muy bien cuán totalmente dependiente es él de ti, ¿no? Lou podrá estar emocionalmente atrofiado y ser incapaz de notar lo enfermizos que son sus sentimientos por ti, pero tú lo sabes. No es amor." Ella lo miró a los ojos. "Admítelo: en el fondo, tú sabes que él no te ama. Tú sabes que lo que siente por ti es sólo una retorcida dependencia enfermiza y un equivocado sentido de gratitud."

Harry apretó la mandíbula, tratando de no dejar que sus palabras le afectaran. Louis lo amaba. Lo hacía. Quizás no de esa forma, pero lo hacía.

Y sin embargo, un pequeño rastrojo de duda se arrastró en él.

Como si lo percibiera, ella siguió adelante. "Tú lo sabes. Puedo verlo en tus ojos. Sabes que nunca podría amarte del modo en que me ama. Nunca serías suficiente para él. Entonces, ¿cuál es el punto? ¡Deja de arruinar nuestra relación! Él tenía dieciséis años cuando ustedes se conocieron. Era un impresionable, vulnerable, chico paralizado y tú te aprovechaste de él –tú debes haber alentado su rara fijación contigo. Y ahora él quiere hacerte feliz." Ella se echó a reír. "¿No ves que lo estás coaccionando para hacer algo que él no quiere? Me enfermas. No tengo nada contra la gente gay, pero ¿por qué no puedes permanecer lejos del resto de nosotros y limitarte a los de tu tipo? No hay nada más patético que un hombre gay suspirando por un hombre heterosexual y en pareja. Tú eres–" Claire se detuvo a mitad de la frase y palideció.

Harry siguió su mirada.

Louis estaba en la puerta, con los labios apretados en una línea delgada y sus ojos oscuros y lúgubres. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría estado allí?

El silencio descendió sobre ellos.

Los pasos de Louis sonaron fuerte en el silencio absoluto de la habitación. Él se detuvo junto a Claire y se limitó a mirarla por un momento, como si la viera por primera vez.

Claire tragó saliva y sonrió temblorosamente. "No es–"

"No te preocupes, no tendrás que aguantar más a Harry," Louis dijo, con la voz áspera de rabia apenas controlada. "Nos vamos al anochecer."

Harry respiró hondo.

Los ojos de Claire se agrandaron. "Lou–"

Louis se dio la vuelta, su cara endurecida.

"¡No te atrevas a ignorarme, Louis Tomlinson!" Espetó Claire, agarrando su hombro. "¡No puedes decir cosas como esas y luego ignorarme! Vamos a hablar como–"

Frunciendo los labios, Louis se dio la vuelta. "No hay nada de qué hablar," dijo, con un tono engañosamente calmo. "Dejaste tus sentimientos muy claros. Si te sientes de esa forma, no puedo cambiarlo. Así que me voy."

"¡Pero yo estaba hablando con Harry! No tiene nada que ver contigo-"

"Ahí es donde te equivocas," dijo Louis. "Yo no quiero estar con una mujer que no respeta a la persona que amo. Ofendiéndolo a él, me ofendes a mí. Tratando de dañarlo, me dañas a mí."

Los ojos de Claire se le llenaron de lágrimas. "No puedes solo irte así. Somos una familia. Soy la madre de tu hijo. ¿Vas a abandonar a tu hijo? ¿Igual que como tus padres te abandonaron?"

Palideciendo, Louis tomó una respiración. "No te dejaré manipularme. No harás que me sienta culpable. Tengo plena intención de ser el padre de mi hijo y a ti nunca te faltará nada. Y puedes quedarte la casa. Vale diez millones, así que no voy a sentir lástima por ti. Eres joven, atractiva y ahora obscenamente rica. Felicitaciones." Girando sobre sus talones, salió de la cocina, dejando a Claire y a Harry solos.

"Eso fue un golpe bajo," Harry dijo en voz baja, tratando de controlar su ira.

Claire cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y miró hacia otro lado. "Puedes estar feliz ahora" dijo ella, con los ojos húmedos. "Ganaste."

"¿Gané?" Harry dijo, poniéndose en pie. "Él no es un puto premio." Salió de la cocina antes de que pudiera decir algo que luego lamentaría.

Encontró a Louis en la habitación de Jules. Louis estaba reclinado sobre la cuna, viendo al bebé dormido, con la espalda antinaturalmente recta.

Harry ocupó un sitio a su lado y miró al bebé también. Jules realmente se parecía mucho a Louis.

"Es tan pequeñito," dijo Louis. "Tenía tanto miedo de sostenerlo, ya sabes –pensé que le haría daño– y ahora..."

"Lo sostendrás cuando quieras," dijo Harry. "Eres su papi."

"Sip." Pasaron unos segundos. Entonces Louis dijo, "Ella está equivocada. Sabes eso, ¿verdad?"

Harry tragó saliva, mirando la pelusa castaña del pelo en la cabeza del bebé. "Ella está cansada, frustrada y protegiendo a su familia," dijo, en lugar de responderle. "Es natural que halla explotado." Rozó su mano contra la de Louis. "No hagas nada impulsivo de lo que te puedas arrepentir después."

"Debería haber visto antes, que esto nunca podría funcionar. Esa es la única cosa que lamento. Para ser honesto, se estaba viniendo hace un tiempo –toda la amargura, la frustración y la decepción– pero supongo que yo estaba haciendo la vista gorda. No quería admitir que no estaba funcionando." Su mano se deslizó en la de Harry y la apretó. "No debes sentirte culpable. No es tu culpa. Si la culpa es de alguien, es mía."

"Deja de culparte a ti mismo. Con el diario de mañana todos somos unos genios _(14)_." Harry volteó la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos de Louis. "Pero no diré que no es tu culpa en absoluto. Siempre has sido demasiado terco para tu propio bien."

 _(14._ ** _NOTA DEL TRADUCTOR:_** _La autora realmente usa la frase_ ** _"_** ** _Hindsight_** ** _is_** ** _twenty-twenty_** ** _"_** _que es un dicho que se usa para enfrentar las críticas planteando que en_ _retrospectiva-luego_ _de que algo ya_ _aconteció-_ _es fácil detectar los errores. Como no se puede traducir literalmente usé una expresión local que considero se ajusta a la idea: "Con el diario de mañana todos somos unos genios." Algo como "en retrospectiva todos tenemos una vista de lince")_   

Louis sonrió débilmente y asintió. Abrió la boca, pero pareció vacilar.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Harry, su pulgar cepillando en la muñeca de Louis.

"Ayer le pedí a Stephanie que buscara un lugar para ti en la zona y ella me volvió a contactar esta mañana. Hay algunas opciones buenas no muy lejos del centro de entrenamiento. Pero parece que yo necesito un nuevo lugar también. ¿Qué si..." Louis miró hacia otro lado por un momento, frotándose la parte posterior de su cuello. "¿Qué piensas de compartir? Sería más fácil y más conveniente." Una expresión avergonzada cruzó el rostro de Louis. "¿Demasiado? Si estoy siendo demasiado pegajoso, sólo mándame al carajo."

La boca de Harry se secó. Ver a Louis cada día,  _vivir_ con él–

Se dijo que debía controlarse a sí mismo. Falló. "Tienes razón. Buscar una sola casa sería mucho más fácil."

Louis sonrió, su sonrisa era tan radiante que le quitó el aliento a Harry y llevó su corazón a su garganta. Dios, él estaba desahuciado. 

🥀

_**Deseado.** _

Louis ya estaba sonriendo mientras estacionaba su auto frente a la pintoresca casita que él y Harry habían comprado juntos hacía tres semanas atrás. Era mucho más pequeña que la anterior –la que él les había dado a Claire y a Jules– pero se sentía más como un hogar. Louis siquiera podía explicar por qué esta casa le gustaba mucho más que su antigua casa. Sospechaba que podría ser porque él y Harry la habían comprado juntos – para ellos. La idea lo calentaba tanto por dentro que ni siquiera sentía el viento frío de febrero.

Joder, a veces se sentía tan culpable por ser feliz alejado de su hijo y de Claire. Parte de él los extrañaba, pero vivir con Harry era todo lo que él ni sabía que deseaba. Había algo sobre compartir una casa con Harry que se sentía dolorosamente bien y perfecto. Incluso el pensar en Harry esperándolo en casa mejoraba su humor enormemente. Harry por lo general llegaba a casa después que él, pero esta vez el entrenador había hecho un entrenamiento más largo.

Louis abrió la puerta y entró en la casa. Se deslizó fuera de su chaqueta y pateó sus botas antes de entrar en la sala de estar.

Harry estaba tumbado en el sofá, un par de gafas de montura fina reposando en su nariz mientras leía algo en su tablet, un pequeño surco entre sus cejas oscuras. Llevaba un grueso suéter azul que parecía cómodo y pantalones de chándal grises. Louis quería treparse en él.

Así que lo hizo. Louis corrió y saltó sobre él.

Harry no parecía impresionado. "Jodido infierno– casi me rompes las costillas."

"Oh, Cállate. ¡No peso nada!" Louis enterró su cara en el suéter de Harry y suspiró feliz. Realmente era tan suave e increíble como él había esperado.

Harry soltó un bufido. "Sí, ciento sesenta libras _(15)_  de nada."

_(15. Aproximadamente_ **_72,5_ ** **_Kg_ ** _)_

"Ciento sesenta libras de fabulosidad."

Aunque no podía ver a Harry, sabía que Harry estaría rodando sus ojos.

"Yo estaba trabajando," Harry dijo enfáticamente.

"Estás en casa y mañana es tu día de descanso."

"Sabes que estamos cortos de personal por la crisis de lesiones."

Louis hizo una mueca. Era un eufemismo. El club nunca había tenido a tantos jugadores lesionados al mismo tiempo.

"Lou, yo estaba trabajando," Harry dijo de nuevo.

"Sí, pero ahora estoy aquí."

Harry se rió, sus fuertes dedos acariciando la nuca de Louis. "Eres imposible."

Los dedos de los pies se le cerraron por el afecto y el amor no disimulado en la voz de Harry. "En serio," murmuró y levantó la cabeza para mirar a Harry. "Apenas te veo en el centro médico. Siempre estás ocupado. Y a la impostora no le gusta cuando voy por allí."

"No la llames así," Harry le reprendió suavemente, quitándose las gafas. "La Dra. Boyle es una excelente médica." Harry hizo una mueca ligera. "Ya es bastante malo con el personal. Todo el personal médico sabe que ella se va a ir al final de la temporada y que yo voy a volver a ser su jefe."

"Ah," Louis dijo, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho de Harry y descansando su barbilla en ellos. "Es bastante raro para todos, ¿eh?"

"Eso también," dijo Harry, pasando los dedos por el cabello de Louis. "Pero por sobre todo, yo no quiero socavar su autoridad."

"Ellos te tienen en mayor consideración."

Harry asintió.

"Bueno, deberían hacerlo," dijo Louis. "Nunca tuvimos tantas lesiones cuando tú eras el Médico Principal del Club. En serio, ¡nos estamos volviendo peores que  _Arsenal_! La mitad del equipo está fuera por lesiones. Ella debe haber estado haciendo algo mal. Eres mejor doctor, y más inteligente, y–"

"¿No crees que podrías estar siendo un poco parcial?" Harry dijo, con una mirada divertida en el rostro.

"Creo que yo sé mejor que nadie lo bueno que eres," Louis dijo bajito.

"Eso es exactamente el por qué estás demasiado sesgado para juzgar las habilidades profesionales de la Dra. Boyle: pensarías que soy el mejor médico en cualquier caso."

"Eres mejor," Louis dijo tercamente. "Mejor médico y mejor persona. Estás tan cerca de la perfección como se puede estarlo. La gente como tú no debería existir. Eres una persona realmente agradable –¿Cómo puedes ser tan agradable? Y eres– quiero decir, mírate." Él se rió entre dientes, barriendo su mirada sobre las fuertes características perfectamente simétricas, los ojos verdes  bosque y el espeso cabello marrón rizado de Harry. Lou estaba lejos de ser un experto sobre belleza masculina, pero él no era ciego. "Eres ridículamente apuesto. Las personas vuelven la cabeza cuando caminas por la calle."

Harry rodó los ojos. "No lo hacen,"

"Lo hacen" Louis dijo con un bufido. "Es tan molesto."

"¿Y tú punto es...?"

Louis se humedeció los labios e hizo la pregunta que le había estado molestando por un tiempo, "¿Qué es lo que ves en mí?"

Harry arqueó las cejas.

"Quiero decir..." Louis se lamió los labios de nuevo. "Viéndolo objetivamente, yo no soy nada especial. No soy feo ni nada, pero estoy pálido y me veo extraño." Él hizo una mueca. "Claire solía decir que soy  _lindo_ , pero eso no sería exactamente un reconocimiento rotundo. Y no puede ser mi personalidad. No soy agradable ni nada."

Harry lo miró durante un largo rato antes de acariciar la mejilla de Louis con el pulgar. "¿Quién te dijo que solo la gente agradable y convencionalmente hermosa merece ser amada?"

Probablemente debería haber hecho a Louis sentirse mejor, pero en cambio, alguna emoción fea retorcía su estómago. Mirando hacia abajo al pecho de Harry, Louis frunció el ceño. No estaba seguro de por qué le importaba en absoluto. "Así que realmente no piensas que soy atractivo. Tú me amas a pesar de mi simple y extraña apariencia."

Harry le dio una mirada cansada. "En primer lugar, tú no eres simple ni tu aspecto es extraño. Tus rasgos faciales son interesantes y muy atractivos. Segundo, no puedo creer que estemos teniendo esta conversación. ¿Quieres que te describa como a un objeto?"

Louis frunció el ceño. "No."

"Eres adorable," Harry dijo con una sonrisa.

El ceño de Louis se profundizó. "¿Lo ves?, Tengo razón. Soy  _adorable_ para ti. He visto cómo te devoras con los ojos a otros tipos – incluso al imbécil de Tristan– pero nunca lo haces conmigo."

Harry levantó la vista, como pidiendo paciencia, y exhaló. "Conozco tu cuerpo mejor que el mío. No necesito comerte con la vista para imaginarme haciéndote todo tipo de cosas sucias. Y mirarte demasiado no es bueno para mi auto-control. ¿Feliz ahora? ¿He golpeado tu ego lo suficiente? ¿De qué se trata todo esto, Lou?" Él sonaba un poco cabreado ahora.

Louis sonrió, se levantó a sí mismo y presionó sus labios con los de Harry.

Harry se tensó debajo suyo. A Louis no lo sorprendió. Cada vez que hacía esto, Harry intentaba detenerlo, diciendo que no quería nada que le fuera dado por lástima,  _bla_ _bla_ _bla_ _,_  pero Harry nunca podía rechazarlo.

Lo mismo pasó esta vez, también. El cuerpo de Harry estuvo rígido por unos pocos segundos antes de que agarrara el rostro de Louis y le metiera la lengua dentro de su boca. El beso fue enojado y duro y  dolorosamente hambriento. Louis cerró los ojos y trató de relajarse. Los besos de Harry ya no eran tan extraños para él como lo eran al principio, pero todavía eran un poco abrumadores y desconcertantes. No en un mal modo, sólo... que lo confundían. Le encantaba sentir los firmes labios de Harry en los suyos y la lengua de Harry dentro de él; ni siquiera le importaba el rastrojo de barba que raspaba en su mejilla. La reacción de su cuerpo era la parte confusa. Siempre había estado muy en sintonía con Harry, por lo que la intensidad de la necesidad de Harry le hacía sentir necesitado y vagamente insatisfecho también, incómodo y flotando al borde de la excitación. Eso lo confundía un infierno, porque él no quería a Harry de esa manera, pero cuando Harry lo besaba, su cuerpo casi deseaba algo. Era jodidamente confuso.

Un pequeño ruidito dejó sus labios cuando Harry repentinamente lo empujó y escapó de debajo suyo. Se puso de pie, con las manos apretadas en puños.

Louis se limpió los labios y miró su espalda rígida con cautela. "¿Hazz?"

"Te dije que dejaras de hacer esto," Harry dijo, su voz cortante y áspera. "No tienes que hacerlo para mantenerme cerca. Se está haciendo tarde. Buenas noches."

Y él salió de la habitación, la tensión notable en sus hombros. Tensión e ira y algo más. Louis sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con lo que Claire le había dicho a Harry, pero sin importar lo que él le dijera, no pudo convencer completamente a Harry de que Claire estaba equivocada. Y estaba equivocada.

_Maldita sea._

Louis pensaba por un momento, sin saber qué hacer.

Se paró. Tal vez debería disculparse.

Cuando llegó a la habitación de Harry, abrió la puerta.

Se detuvo en seco.

Harry estaba acostado en la cama y él estaba...

El rostro de Louis se calentó. Quería irse, pero por alguna razón, no podía. Simplemente no podía moverse. Se quedó mirando, paralizado, a la gruesa, larga polla envuelta en la gran mano de Harry. Harry estaba acariciándola con fuerza.

Él debe haber hecho algún ruido, porque de repente Harry se detuvo. Louis levantó la mirada desde la erección de Harry hasta su cara.

Harry lo miraba, con la mandíbula apretada por la ira y la frustración.

Sus ojos se encontraron y Louis se sonrojó aún más. Ahora definitivamente era el momento de irse.

Pero aún así no se movió.

Una sonrisa torcida, un poco dolida, apareció en el rostro de Harry. "Cierra la puerta, Lou. Desde el otro lado."

Louis cerró la puerta. Se alejaba despacito, con una sensación extraña en el estómago.

Para el momento en que se metió en su cama, todavía se sentía extraño y fuera de balance. Abrazó la almohada y cerró los ojos, pero la inquietud no disminuyó. Su mano se deslizó hacia abajo para acunar su polla medio-endurecida. Lo dudó, pero masturbarse era tan buena idea como cualquier otra para deshacerse de su inquietud.

No tomó mucho para que estuviera plenamente duro; habían pasado semanas desde que había tenido sexo. Se acarició a sí mismo, imaginando las curvas de Claire y su opresión húmeda. No estaba seguro de lo que decía sobre él, que extrañara más al sexo de lo que extrañaba a su novia. Un recuerdo, espontáneamente le vino a la mente: del psicólogo del club, el Dr. Bisset, dando a entender que Harry cumplía con todas sus necesidades emocionales y que esa era la razón de su incapacidad para comprometerse plenamente con Claire.

_Harry_ _._

La imagen de Harry enfurecidamente bombeando su polla cruzó por su mente, y Lou mordió la almohada para amortiguar su gemido mientras un tipo confuso de emoción se disparaba en su cuerpo. Dios, esto estaba tan mal. ¿Cómo podría excitarle la idea de Harry deseándolo a él cuando ni siquiera bateaba para ese lado? No tenía sentido. Él no deseaba a Harry y no podía imaginarse teniendo relaciones sexuales con un hombre, pero... su polla le dolía al recordar la erección de Harry apretada entre los dedos de Harry –por su causa– por _él._  Harry lo deseaba. Harry lo deseaba más que a nada, lo amaba más que a nada, y amado y deseado... los brazos de Harry, abrazándolo, apretándolo duro... tan bueno y seguro... la voz de Harry, susurrando palabras de amor para él... una gran mano fuerte acariciando la polla de Lou–

El orgasmo lo golpeó tan de repente y con tanta fuerza que fue casi doloroso. Lou gimió en la almohada, temblando y jadeando.

Se quedó quieto, jadeando, desorientado y asustado.

¿Qué mierda fue eso? 

🥀

_**Borroneado.** _

Para cuando Harry dejó su habitación y fue hacia la cocina la mañana siguiente, Louis ya estaba allí, haciendo el desayuno para ellos.

"Buenos días," dijo Harry.

"Igual," Louis murmuró sin voltearse. Era un día de descanso para ambos –el próximo partido de la  _Premier_ _League_  estaba a pocos días de distancia– pero Louis parecía tener prisa, completamente absorto en preparar los omelets para ellos.

O fingiendo estar absorto.

Harry se sentó a la mesa y miró la espalda de Louis. Había pensado que él sería quien se suponía se sentiría incómodo, no Louis.

"¡Desayuno!" Louis anunció, un poco demasiado alto, poniéndole el plato de Harry frente a él antes de sentarse también.

Bien.

Comieron en silencio. Louis mantuvo los ojos en el plato. O el rostro de Louis estaba enrojecido por el calor de la cocina o estaba sonrojado.

Por fin, Harry bajó su tenedor. "Muy bien–"

El timbre sonó.

"Debe ser Claire," dijo Louis, el alivio evidente en su voz. La silla se cayó cuando se puso de pie.

"¿Claire?"

"¿Lo olvidaste? Ella traerá a Jules hoy." Louis enderezó la silla antes de dejar la cocina.

Realmente lo había olvidado. Se suponía que Louis tendría a su hijo cada dos semanas: ese fue el acuerdo al que él y Claire habían llegado.

Harry permaneció sentado. Él no estaba realmente ansioso por ver a Claire, por decirlo ligeramente.

_Sabes que nunca podría amarte del modo en que me ama. Nunca serías suficiente para él. ¿No ves que lo estás coaccionando para hacer algo que él no quiere?_

Harry agarró su taza y se tragó su café. Estaba caliente y le quemó la garganta, pero apenas podía sentirlo.

_No hay nada más patético que un hombre_ _gay_ _suspirando por un hombre heterosexual y en pareja._

Las quejas a gritos del bebé le hicieron estremecerse.

"¡Harry!" Louis corrió a la cocina, llevando al bebé llorando en sus brazos. Se lo veía al borde del pánico.

"¿Qué está mal?"

"¡Está llorando!"

Harry rió. "Es un bebé. Los bebés lloran."

"¡Él no me quiere! " Louis dijo por sobre el llanto del bebé. "Estoy seguro de que ni siquiera me reconoció. Él no sabe que soy su papá."

"Definitivamente él tiene tus pulmones," Harry dijo secamente.

Louis lo miró, pero sus labios se torcieron hacia arriba. Luego volvió a mirar al bebé. "¿Cómo hacemos para que deje de llorar?"

"¿Parezco un experto en bebés?" Pero Harry se paró y caminó acercándose.

"Eres un doctor."

"De adultos."

"Aun así. Tú lo sabes todo."

"Me halaga mucho que pienses eso, pero..." Harry frunció el ceño, viendo la cara enrojecida del bebé. "Creo que lo estás sosteniendo mal. Lo estás apretando demasiado fuerte. Afloja el agarre–"

"Entonces tómalo." Louis puso el bebé en los brazos de Harry.

"Con cuidado," dijo Harry, acercando al niño hacia su pecho. "Él no es una pelota de futbol." Bajó la vista hacia el bebé. "¿No es así Jules? Dile a tu papá que no eres una pelota."

El bebé parpadeó y dejó de llorar. Harry tenía que admitir que era bastante adorable cuando no estaba llorando –realmente se parecía mucho a Lou.

"Oye, allí," murmuró Harry, tocando la pequeña mano. El bebé se agarró al dedo y estudió al hombre pegado al mismo. Harry sonrió.

El repentino silencio hizo a Harry levantar la vista.

Louis los estaba mirando con una extraña expresión en el rostro.

"¿Qué?" dijo Harry.

Louis sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y les tomó una foto.

"Nada," dijo, mirando la foto.

🥀

Esa noche, después de que Harry se había metido en la cama, Louis fue a su cuarto. Se quedó de pie en la puerta, vestido con una gran camiseta blanca, y dijo, "¿Puedo pasar?"

Harry frunció el ceño. Este día se estaba volviendo cada vez más bizarro. ¿Desde cuándo Lou pedía permiso para entrar en su habitación?

"Seguro," dijo, deseando poder ver la cara de Louis.

Louis se metió en la cama, pero no se acurrucó con él como haría normalmente.

Una punzada de preocupación lo atravesó a Harry. ¿Qué carajos estaba pasando?

"¿Cansado?" Louis murmuró.

"Un poco," dijo Harry. Claire había pasado por Jules apenas una hora atrás.

"Yo también." Louis bostezó. "Los bebés son mucho más agotadores de lo que yo pensaba."

"¿Por qué estás cansado?" Harry dijo con una sonrisa. "Yo hice todo el trabajo."

Louis le dio una palmada en el pecho. "Yo ayudé. No es mi culpa que a él le gustes más."

"Tal vez sea porque lo sostuve como a un bebé, no a una pelota."

"Oye, no había nada malo en como lo sostenía. Es sólo que le gustas más tú." Louis agregó en voz baja, "A ti te gusta él también."

"Lo hace," Harry dijo, una vez más, deseando poder ver la cara de Louis. Su voz sonaba un poco rara. Infiernos, Lou había estado actuando raro todo el día. La presencia del bebé había parecido disolver algo de su rareza, pero nunca desapareció completamente. Harry no lo había presionado, pensando que Louis solo necesitaría algunas horas para superar la incomodidad causada por el incidente de ayer. Excepto que él claramente no había conseguido superarlo. Louis había estado extraño en torno a su hijo, también: En ocasiones parecía ridículamente feliz cuando los miraba a Harry y Jules, y a veces casi parecía como si no le agradara Jules.

"¿Cuál es el problema?" preguntó Harry.

"Es una tontería," Louis dijo con una especie risa avergonzada. "Vas a creer que es tonto."

"Prometo que no lo haré," dijo Harry.

Cuando empezaba a pensar que Louis no iba a decírselo después de todo, Louis finalmente habló. "Disfruté verte a ti con Jules. Él es mío y tú eres mío, por lo que era –era perfecto. Es sólo que... apenas me miraste en todo día."

A pesar de su promesa, Harry casi se rió: Louis no podía estar seriamente celoso de un bebé –eso era demasiado ridículo incluso para Lou. Pero la desnuda honestidad en la voz de Louis lo hizo a Harry frenarse. Louis siempre había sido posesivo con él, pero nunca había estado tan mal.  _Nunca_.

Acercándose a él, Harry pasó los dedos por el cabello de Louis y cepilló los nudillos contra su oreja. "No te dejaré de nuevo, bebé."

Haciendo un ruidito suave, Louis se apoyó en el toque y volvió la cabeza, acariciándose en los dedos de Harry. A Harry se le puso piel de gallina en el brazo, su polla luchando contra sus bóxers. Tener a Louis en su cama siempre fue excitante, pero este comportamiento necesitado, francamente sumiso lo hizo ponerse duro al instante. Su cuerpo estaba interpretando la necesidad de Louis de forma equivocada, y él lo deseaba. Deseaba empujar a Louis debajo suyo y sobarse contra él –dentro de él– hasta que ambos estuvieran doloridos y agotados.

Tratando de distraerse, Harry dijo, "No te miré demasiado porque no quería hacer que sea aún más difícil para ti."

Louis dejó de acariciar sus dedos y se puso rígido.

"Entonces, ¿vamos a hablar de eso?" dijo Harry.

Louis de hecho se alejó de él, lo que era desconcertante en sí mismo. Harry no podía recordar la última vez en que Louis había sido el que se apartarse.

"¿Sobre qué?" dijo Louis.

"Tú sabes qué."

"Nop, no lo sé."

"Lou."

Louis murmuró, "No hay nada de qué hablar. Así que entré mientras te tocabas; Vaya cosa. No estoy –no estoy enloqueciendo ni nada."

"¿Es por eso que has estado sonrojándote cada vez que me mirabas?

"No estaba sonrojado."

"Lo estabas."

"No lo estaba."

" _Luyis_."

Louis dejó escapar un suspiro. "Bien, quizás lo estaba. Eso sólo fue un poco extraño. Quiero decir, te miraba y recordaba ver tu..."

"Polla."

"Sí," dijo Louis. "Quiero decir, cuando ves a alguien haciendo eso... te cambia la forma en que los ves, ¿verdad? Es un poco íntimo. Haría flipar a cualquiera. Así que, sí."

Harry no entendía por qué Louis sonaba tan defensivo e incómodo. Louis difícilmente era mojigato. Entrar cuando alguien estaba masturbándose no debería haber sido un gran problema; todos los tipos se masturbaban.

A menos que... a menos que ver su excitación finalmente lo había hecho real para Louis.  _Demasiado real._

"No te preocupes, no voy a molestarte o algo," dijo Harry directamente, muy consciente de la distancia entre ellos. Ahora el extraño comportamiento de Louis, repentinamente tenía mucho más sentido. "Te he deseado por años y controlado para no saltar sobre ti."

"No seas tonto –yo no pienso que tú me molestarías."

Las cejas de Harry fruncidas. Se lanzó a ciegas. "¿Entonces sobre qué es todo esto? ¿Por qué estás enloqueciendo por mí?"

"Olvídalo. No es nada."

"Obviamente no es por nada."

"Mira, solo déjalo, ¿de acuerdo? Algo pasó y me asustó. Yo no lo entiendo tampoco, así que no quiero hablar de ello –aún. Cuando lo averigüe, te lo diré. Lo prometo."

"Está bien." Harry se levantó a sí mismo sobre un codo y extendió la mano. Encontró que Louis estaba acostado sobre su estómago a un pie de distancia. Los músculos de Louis se endurecieron cuando Harry tocó su espalda.

Harry le dio un beso en la nuca, inhalando el olor de Louis. "Solo recuerda que tú siempre puedes hablar conmigo."

"Lo sé," susurró Louis. ¿Fue la imaginación de Harry o él realmente estaba temblando?

Frunciendo el ceño, Harry se alejó y volvió a recostarse.

"Dormiré aquí esta noche," dijo Louis.

"Gracias por informarme," Harry dijo secamente, pero a decir verdad, estaba aliviado. No importa qué sea lo que estaba molestando a Louis, no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo evitar a Harry.

"De nada," Louis dijo, bostezando.

En un ratito su respiración se igualó. Harry sonrió. Lou seguía quejándose del insomnio, pero él siempre se dormía con facilidad cuando compartían una cama.

Murmurando algo en su sueño, Louis de repente se dio la vuelta y quedó medio tumbado sobre él, haciendo su mejor representación de un pulpo. Sus labios entreabiertos tocaron el pezón de Harry.

 _Jodido infierno_.

Harry trató de dormirse, pero era un ejercicio inútil: no podía relajarse.

Respiró hondo, tratando de dominar su erección para que desapareciera. No funcionó. No podía funcionar mientras que Louis estaba completamente sobre él y la palpitante polla de Harry estaba presionando firmemente contra el estómago de Louis. Harry juró bajito entre dientes, la necesidad envolviéndolo como una soga enrollada y la frustración construyéndose en él con cada minuto que pasaba mientras que la proximidad y el aroma de Louis lo volvían loco. Sus dedos, temblaban literalmente por el impulso de tocar la suave piel de Louis y bajarle sus bóxers para masajear su culo respingón, y no podía frenar a su imaginación de correr vertiginosamente. Se imaginó separando las mejillas de Lou y enterrando su rostro contra ellas, profundizando con su lengua hasta que Lou estuviera temblando y su pequeño agujero estuviera lo suficientemente flojo para la polla de Harry.

Louis murmuró algo adormilado, sus labios rozando su duro pezón nuevamente. Harry siseó. Iba a ser una larga noche.

🥀

**Lesionado.**

La mañana siguiente fue tan extraña como el día anterior.

Louis estaba tranquilo y distraído por algo, y cada vez que sus ojos lo encontraron, se puso notamente nervioso por algún motivo.

Mientras viajaban en silencio hacia el centro de entrenamientos, Harry consideró brevemente presionar en el asunto, pero el dolor de cabeza palpitante en sus sienes le hizo muy difícil concentrarse. La falta de sueño de la noche anterior se manifestaba.

"¿Estás bien?" Louis dijo cuando llegaron y Harry estacionó el automóvil.

"Sí," dijo Harry, frotándose la frente. "Sólo con algo de dolor de cabeza. Debe irte, o vas a llegar tarde al entrenamiento."

Louis se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, sólo a una pulgada de sus labios. "Que te mejores," dijo suavemente y le besó la comisura de los labios antes de quedarse congelado, sus ojos azules ampliados y desconcertados.

Sonrojándose, se deslizó fuera del coche y corrió hacia el edificio de entrenamientos.

Harry se tocó la boca, viendo a Louis desaparecer en el edificio.

🥀

El resto de la mañana estuvo ocupado para Harry. Todavía estaban cortos de personal, y las lesiones no parecían tener fin. No quería criticar a Anne Boyle pero era cada vez más evidente que el trabajo, sobre la prevención de lesiones, había sido pobre mientras él había estado fuera.

Suspirando, Harry se frotó las sienes cuando la puerta finalmente se cerró detrás de otro jugador lesionado más.

"¿Dolor de cabeza, Dr. Styles?" dijo una voz suave.

Harry levantó la vista. Se había olvidado por completo de la presencia del pasante en la habitación. Ojos marrón oscuro lo miraban con simpatía.

"Sólo una migraña, Eric," respondió.

Sonriendo, Eric se acercó. "Déjeme ayudar. Me han dicho que doy unos masajes geniales."

"Adelante," Harry dijo, pensando que no le haría daño. El tipo pronto sería fisioterapeuta, después de todo.

Cerró los ojos cuando los dedos de Eric comenzaron a tocarle la cara: primero aplicando presión sobre sus cejas, luego acariciando su cuero cabelludo suavemente antes de empezar a masajear bajo la parte posterior de su cráneo. Harry hizo un sonido apreciativo cuando el dolor de cabeza retrocedió un poco.

"¿Mejor?" Eric le murmuró al oído, más cerca de lo que Harry habría esperado.

"¿Qué están haciendo?"

Los párpados de Harry se abrieron de golpe.

Louis estaba de pie en la puerta, mirándolos.

"El Dr. Styles me pidió que le diera un masaje," Eric respondió. "Por su migraña."

"Puedes irte," dijo Louis. "Yo me encargo."

"Pero–"

"Vete," Louis dijo disfrutándolo.

Cuando Eric no se movió, Louis lo miró con una expresión severa. "¿Tienes un problema de audición?"

"Eric, puedes irte," Harry dijo lentamente, mirando a Louis.

Pero antes de que Eric pudiera salir, el teléfono sonó y Eric lo respondió.

"Es solicitado por la Dra. Boyle de inmediato, Dr. Styles," dijo cuándo colgó. "Hay otro jugador lesionado."

Suprimiendo un suspiro, Harry se puso en pie y dejó la habitación. "¿Ahora quién?"

"Tristan," Louis respondió antes de que Eric pudiera, alcanzándolos mientras se abrían camino hacia la oficina de la Dra Boyle – La antigua oficina de Harry.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Harry.

"Fue herido durante el entrenamiento," dijo Louis, rozando el brazo de Harry. "Pareciera ser una lesión en la ingle. Una fea."

Harry negó con la cabeza. "¿No tuvo ya un tirón en la ingle hace unos meses mientras yo no estaba?"

"Sip, lo hizo," Louis dijo, tocando su muñeca. "Dos veces, de hecho."

Harry hizo una mueca. Las lesiones de ingle podrían ser muy complicadas y persistentes si no se las trataba correctamente, y conseguir una tercera lesión de ingle en un lapso de medio año no era buena señal en absoluto.

Llegando a su antigua oficina, abrió la puerta y entró, con Louis y Eric detrás suyo. Harry miró a Louis. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Louis lo miró a Eric. "Soy el hermano del tipo lesionado," dijo, levantando la barbilla.

Harry entrecerró los ojos, pero no dijo nada. No era ni el tiempo ni el lugar. En cambio, se dirigió hacia la sala de examen contigua.

Tristan Tomlinson estaba acostado en la mesa de examen, y la Dra. Boyle estaba junto a él, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

"¿Cuál es el problema, Anne?" dijo Harry.

La Dra. Boyle se volvió hacia él, masticándose los labios. "Tristan quiere un programa de rehabilitación acelerado. No creo que sea prudente. Tiene una lesión de tercer grado en la ingle, por no hablar de que es una lesión recurrente, lo que complica las cosas. Sería muy difícil–"

"Es una excelente médica, Dra. Boyle," dijo Tristan. "Confío en su talento. Estoy seguro de que si alguien es capaz de hacerlo, es usted."

Detrás de él, Louis resopló y dijo, sólo para los oídos de Harry, "No puedo creer que la gente realmente se compre eso"

"Bueno," dijo Boyle, su expresión se suavizó. "Podría ser capaz, pero–"

Tristan le dio una sonrisa impresionante. "¡Excelente! Sabía que podría hacerlo. Usted sabe lo importante que es para mí estar en forma para cuando el entrenador de la Selección Nacional elija la lista de convocados para la Copa del Mundo. Necesito tener el alta antes de abril para recuperar mi estado e impresionarlo–"

"Nadie está siendo dado de alta todavía," Harry interrumpió, acercándose a la mesa y examinando la expuesta pierna de Tristan. Se había aplicado hielo, pero la hinchazón en la parte interna del muslo todavía era muy notable. "¿Ruptura parcial o completa?" murmuró.

"Parcial," Boyle respondió. "Parcial pero casi completa. Él es tuyo." Ella le entregó la historia clínica de Tristan y lo dejó repasarla.

Finalmente, Harry levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Tristan. "¿Sabes lo que pasaría si regresas antes de tiempo? Podrías ser capaz de jugar con cierta incomodidad, pero lo más probable es que vuelvas a lesionarte la ingle de nuevo y no serías capaz de participar en la Copa del Mundo para nada."

"Pero–"

"Tristan," Harry lo interrumpió, no sin amabilidad. "No creo que entiendas la gravedad de la situación. Volver a entrenar demasiado pronto es un error habitual, que ya has cometido antes. Tuviste un desgarro de primer grado hace cinco meses. Era sólo un ligero desgarro de las fibras musculares. Era un poco doloroso, pero el músculo tenía una fuerza cercana a la normal. Por tu propia insistencia, estuviste de vuelta en el campo de juego en diez días –mucho antes de lo que debería haber sido. Entonces tuviste otra lesión en la ingle, esta vez más seria, pero estabas entrenando menos de tres semanas después. Y ahora se ha desgarrado casi por completo. No volverás a las cancha por un mes. Eso está fuera de discusión."

"No eres el Doctor Principal del Club," Tristan dijo agradablemente. "La Dra. Boyle lo es."

Harry le dio una mirada inexpresiva. "La Dra. Boyle dejará el club en unos pocos meses y yo voy a ser el que resuelva este lío. ¿De verdad quieres arriesgar tu carrera? ¿Tengo que recordarte cómo muchos futbolistas perdieron para siempre su buena forma y velocidad debido a lesiones mal curadas? No es tu primera lesión de ingle o incluso la segunda. Es una tercera lesión de ingle consecutiva. Eso no lo hace verse bien. Necesitas un programa de rehabilitación adecuado, lento. No podemos apresurarlo de nuevo. Olvídate de la Copa del Mundo y piensa en tu carrera." 

Los labios de Tristan se adelgazaron. "Bien. Pero aún quiero volver a la cancha para finales de abril, como mucho."

Harry se pellizcó el puente de su nariz, su dolor de cabeza de nuevo manifestándose. "Vamos a ver cómo va. El otro problema es que estamos cortos de Kinesiólogos. Vamos a tener que contratar a un fisioterapeuta para ti."

"Sólo quiero al mejor," Tristan dijo, mirando a Harry. "A ti."

Louis le puso una mano en el cuello a Harry. "Harry es un Doctor, no un Kinesiólogo."

Harry casi se echó a reír con eso. ¡Qué pequeño hipócrita!

"Quiero al mejor," Tristan dijo de nuevo.

"Como el Doctor Principal del Centro de Rehabilitación, voy obviamente a supervisar tu recuperación, pero no puedo ser tu fisioterapeuta. No tengo el tiempo –tú necesitaras a alguien que trabaje de cerca contigo."

"Sólo encuéntrame al mejor Kinesiologo, entonces," dijo Tristan.

"Conozco al mejor fisioterapeuta de Inglaterra." Harry frunció el ceño, estudiando a Tristan. "Pero no estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea. No te agradarían sus métodos. Él no tiene paciencia con sus pacientes."

Tristan se veía decididamente poco-impresionado. "Puedo manejar a cualquiera. Sólo quiero al mejor."

"Muy bien, pero no me digas que no te lo advertí." Harry se volvió hacia el pasante. "Por ahora, aplícale hielo durante quince minutos cada hora, Eric. Deberá usar una faja de compresión todo el tiempo para limitar la hemorragia y la hinchazón. No estiramientos y nada de ejercicios. Solamente descanso y los pies elevados."

"Seguro, Dr. Styles," Eric dijo, sonriéndole. Dio un paso más cerca de Harry, mirándolo por debajo de sus largas pestañas oscuras. "¿Cómo está su dolor de cabeza? ¿Quiere que le de–"

Louis se interpuso entre ellos. "Se te dijo lo que hacer," le mordió. "¿Eres lento?"

Harry se quedó mirando la parte posterior de la cabeza de Louis. Eric estaba parpadeando rápidamente.

Tristan fue el que rompió el silencio, con la mirada divertida fija en su hermano. "¿Sabes? Mejor le pones una bolsa en la cabeza, si no quieres que la gente mire a Harry."

El pasante veía entre ellos, perplejo. "¿Qué?"

"No es culpa tuya," Tristan le dijo. "¿Es Eric, ¿verdad?" Cuando el pasante asintió, Tristan le sonrió. "Hay algunas reglas no-escritas aquí, Eric. Nadie habla de ellas, pero todos las conocen." Señaló a Harry y le guiñó un ojo al pasante. "El Dr. Styles es muy caliente, ¿eh?"

Eric se sonrojó, viéndose como un ciervo encandilado por los faros.

Harry negó con la cabeza. "Tristan–"

Pero Tristan continuó, "Ahora, ¿ves al otro tipo? ¿El que parece querer mear alrededor de Harry?"

Louis balbuceó, la punta de sus orejas poniéndose rojo brillante.

"Tristan, suficiente de eso," Harry dijo, con voz dura.

Tristan puso una expresión inocente, ampliando sus ojos. "Mi error, se me olvidó que se supone que todos tenemos que ignorar al elefante en la habitación."

"Tú–" Louis comenzó, dando un paso hacia la mesa, pero Harry cogió el puño de Louis y tiró de él contra su pecho.

"Basta, los dos." Echó un vistazo al pasante. "Hielo y compresión, Eric. Mantén su pierna elevada y no lo dejes moverse hasta que yo regrese."

Condujo a Louis fuera de la oficina.

Mirando a su alrededor, empujó a Louis dentro de la habitación más cercana y cerró la puerta. "Muy bien, ¿qué diablos fue eso?"

Louis se mordió el labio inferior y bajó la mirada. "¿Qué?"

"¿El pequeño berrinche que armaste cuando el pasante coqueteó conmigo?"

"No lo hice."

"Sí, lo hiciste." Harry negó con la cabeza. "Ten cuidado. Si sigues así, las personas tendrán una idea equivocada."

"¿Una idea equivocada?" Louis repitió.

Harry le dio una dura mirada. "Después de mi relación con Oscar, todos saben que soy gay. La gente va a empezar a hablar si continúas comportándote como un novio celoso cada vez que alguien coquetea conmigo."

"Oh." Una arruga formada entre las cejas de Louis.

"Sí," Harry dijo, torciendo los labios. "Estrellas del Fútbol de tu calibre no pueden ser gay. Tú lo sabes. Además, tu comportamiento fue – es– inaceptable. No soy de tu maldita propiedad. Y no soy tu novio." Tomó la barbilla de Louis y lo miró a los ojos. "Sé que no somos buenos en dibujar el límite, pero creo que necesitamos hacerlo, porque me está jodiendo la cabeza. Tú eres el que me dijo que tendría que conseguir sexo en otros lugares. A ti no te importa a quien me folle siempre que te siga amando." Trató de no sonar demasiado amargo. "Así que no debería importarte si alguien coquetea conmigo o, incluso, si yo devuelvo el coqueteo."

El rostro de Louis estaba tenso. "Así que realmente lo quieres."

"¿A quién?"

"Al pasante. Eric."

"No lo hago, pero ese no es el punto."

"Entonces ¿Cuál es el punto?"

"El punto es que no importa si quiero a Eric o no. Tú no eres mi novio. No soy tuyo. Si yo decido invitar a un equipo de fútbol completo a mi cama y tener una gran orgía, tú no tienes nada que decir sobre lo que sea."

Louis lo miró fijamente, su pecho agitado y sus ojos azules llenos de rabia.

"¿Lo entiendes ahora?" dijo Harry.

"No." Louis jaló la cabeza de Harry hacia abajo, su boca deslizándose a través de la suya, húmeda y caliente. Fue un beso torpe, dolorosamente bruto, los labios de Louis golpeando los suyos –no había otra palabra para describirlo.

El calor trepó por el estómago de Harry cuando la lengua de Louis se deslizó en su boca, pero él se alejó, respirando con dificultad y mirando a Louis. "¿Qué carajos?"

Louis estaba sonrojado, sus labios todavía húmedos y brillantes. Él parecía desconcertado y totalmente fuera de balance. En realidad él parecía más sorprendido por el beso de lo que lo estaba Harry.

"Ni siquiera lo sabes, ¿verdad?" Harry cerró los ojos por un momento. "Está bien, esto es todo. Tenemos que trazar la línea. Esto se está poniendo demasiado confuso para ambos."

"No, no lo está."

"Sí, lo está," Harry dijo, limpiándose los labios. "Nunca te pusiste todo cavernícola cuando alguien coqueteó conmigo antes. Nunca te gustó compartir mi atención, pero nunca fue tan malo. Esto es nuevo. Estás confundido."

Los labios de Louis fruncidos. "Quizás, pero–"

"Sin peros." Harry suspiró, pasándose la mano por el pelo. "No sé que está pasando contigo, pero tiene que parar. Estás cruzando la línea. Estás jugando con mis emociones, soplando caliente y frío. Esto no puede continuar así. Es un infierno desquiciante, Lou."

"Hazz–"

"No," Harry espetó, alejándose, y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

"¡Harry!"

"Tengo que trabajar," Harry dijo, sacudiéndose la mano de Louis fuera.

Necesitaba pensar.

Y tenía que tomar algunas decisiones desagradables.

🥀

 ** _Arruinado_**.

Las manos de Louis estaban algo inestables mientras preparaba una cena tardía. Harry no había regresado del trabajo aún, el personal médico estaba trabajando horas extras, pero estaba llegando tarde. ¿Seguramente Harry regresaría pronto?

Louis se cortó el dedo y dejó caer el cuchillo, silbando. Maldita sea.

Se apoyó en la mesa y se obligó a tomar algunas respiraciones profundas. No ayudó. El sentimiento de pánico no desapareció.

Estaba asustado.

No le gustaba la mirada en los ojos de Harry, cuando Harry se había alejado de él. Harry se había visto como un hombre que decidió hacer algo muy desagradable pero necesario. ¿Había empujado a Harry demasiado lejos?

Para cuando la cena estaba lista, Louis estaba cerca de enfermarse por la preocupación.

¿Por qué no había vuelto Harry aún?

Por fin, apareció el ruido de un coche en la distancia, acercándose a la casa, y el corazón de Louis comenzó a golpear tan fuerte que podía sentirlo en todo su cuerpo.

Se limpió las manos, ignorando el escozor en su dedo, echó un vistazo a la mesa por última vez, asegurándose de no haber olvidado nada, y esperó a que Harry viniera a su encuentro.

Pero Harry no lo hizo. La puerta principal se abrió y se cerró, y allí estaba el sonido de los pasos dirigiéndose hacia arriba.

Y luego nada.

Diez minutos pasaron.

Con su ansiedad creciendo, Louis dejó la cocina y se dirigió hacia el piso de arriba también.

Encontró a Harry en su dormitorio, recién salido de la ducha y cambiándose.

"Voy a salir," dijo Harry, poniéndose una camisa oscura.

"Pero... Pero ¿qué hay de la cena?"

"No tengo hambre," Harry dijo, cerrando la cremallera de sus jeans. Agarró su chaqueta y se encaminó hacia la puerta pasando a Louis.

"Hazz," Louis dijo, agarrando su brazo.

Harry finalmente lo miró. "Mira, esto está jodiéndome la mente," él dijo. "Esto –nuestra relación– se ha vuelto algo totalmente desquiciante. Es demasiado y no es lo suficiente." Un músculo palpitaba en la mandíbula de Harry. "Quiero cosas de ti que nunca me podrías dar y, para ser totalmente honesto, no confío en mí mismo para no presionarte en algo que no quieres. Necesitamos algunos límites. Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero era más fácil para mí cuando fingía ser tu amigo y nada más."

Louis tragó. Tenía la sensación de que esto no le iba a gustar. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Los labios de Harry apretados en una fina línea. "No más besos ni toqueteos excesivos. Voy a salir y voy a tener sexo." Suavemente, él retiró su brazo del flojo agarre de Louis y salió de la habitación, dejando a Louis congelado en su sitio.

Cuando la puerta se cerró abajo de golpe, las rodillas de Louis cedieron. Él se sentó pesadamente en la cama de Harry y se quedó mirando fijamente a la nada.

Bueno. Necesitaba pensar racionalmente. Todo estaba bien. Esto era lo que habían acordado, ¿no? Esto era lo que él mismo había sugerido en los Estados Unidos: que a pesar de que trataría de hacer feliz a Harry, Harry tendría que conseguir sexo en otros lugares. Eso es lo que había querido –lo que todavía quería. No le importaba a quien follara Harry. No era asunto suyo. Encuentros de una noche, que no podrían robarle a Harry, no eran una amenaza; ellos no le importaban una mierda.

Excepto que su estómago se sentía como una dura pelota de hierro, arañando sus entrañas y tratando de subir a su garganta.

Louis jaló sus rodillas al pecho y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ellas. Respiró hondo, tratando de luchar contra la sensación de enfermedad repugnante en la boca de su estómago. Su pecho le dolía y no entendía por qué. ¿Qué estaba mal en él? Nunca se había preocupado demasiado sobre los encuentros de una noche de Harry. Harry lo amaba a él; eso era lo único que importaba. ¿No era así?

Su mirada cayó sobre la camisa de Harry que yacía junto a él en la cama.

Louis la recogió y la miró durante un largo rato antes de llevarla a su nariz. Olía a hospital y a Harry. Inhaló ávidamente de nuevo, una parte de él encogiéndose. Si Harry supiera... Ya era bastante malo el que apenas había sido capaz de mirar a Harry a los ojos después de la otra noche –la noche que se esforzaba en no recordar. Incluso pensar en ello ahora trajo un rubor a sus mejillas. Probablemente había sido un golpe de suerte. Sólo había estado caliente ese día. Quizás entrar y ver a Harry simplemente lo confundió demasiado. Quizás.

Pero no importaba ahora, ¿verdad? Harry quería que ellos volvieran a ser solo amigos. Y probablemente él tenía razón. Era más fácil de esa forma. Mucho menos confuso. Menos íntimo e intenso. Esto –su relación– no era de ningún modo sano o normal. Estaban atrapados en tierra de nadie, entre ser amigos y amantes, platónicos y románticos. Algo tenía que dar. Era lógico que Harry quisiera sexo. No podía esperar que Harry fuera un monje por el resto de su vida. Lou no era tan egoísta. No podía ser tan egoísta.

Él podría hacerlo.

_Podría._

Era lo mejor. No más besos y toqueteos excesivos. Solo amigos. Harry se follaría a alguien, volvería a casa, y entonces todo estaría bien y sin complicaciones.

Un bulto se alojaba en su garganta, negándose a moverse. Se sentía como si algo estuviera royéndolo desde adentro, tratando de arañar una forma de escapar. Su corazón.

🥀

 ** _Engañado_**.

Harry se sentó en el bar, acunando una cerveza y tratando de ignorar la canción de amor cursi que reproducía la Rockola _(16)._  Podía sentir unas cuantas miradas interesadas sobre él, pero no se atrevía a hacer lo que había venido a hacer: elegir alguien, tener sexo, y superar todas las ilusiones que le quedaban. Porque aparentemente, todavía le quedaban algunas, incluso después de todos estos años. Fue bastante jodidamente patético.

 _(16. Tradicionalmente_ ** _máquina reproductora de discos_** _que se ponían en los bares y pubes._ )

Alguien ocupó el banco a su lado. "¿Un día largo?" una voz masculina murmuró.

Harry volvió la cabeza.

"Soy Dan," dijo el tipo.

Él era atractivo, aunque no exageradamente, veinti-pocos, cabello castaño claro y ojos azules. Lo suficientemente cerca.

"¿Quieres salir de aquí?" preguntó Harry.

Los ojos de Dan se abrieron un poco antes de que él se lamiera los labios. "¿Tu lugar o el mío?"

"El tuyo," dijo Harry, bajando su cerveza.

El viaje hasta la casa del chico fue corto. Dan trató de tener una charla superficial, pero Harry no estaba de humor para hablar. No estaba realmente de humor para nada, pero sería igual aquí o allá. Algunas cosas tienen que hacerse.

Cuando llegaron a la casa del tipo, Harry lo empujó sobre la cama y le dijo que se desnudara.

"Mandón," le dijo Dan con un guiño, pero hizo lo que le ordenó.

Harry se desnudó también. No podía quitarse de encima la sensación de desapego, como si estuviera fuera de su cuerpo, sólo viendo todo suceder.

"Vaya, eres por lejos el tipo más caliente que he visto en mi vida," dijo Dan, arrastrando su mirada por el cuerpo de Harry y persistiendo sobre su polla. El aprecio puro en su mirada se sentía bien para variar. Louis nunca lo miró de esa manera. Louis nunca iba a mirarlo de esa manera.

Apretando los dientes, Harry se sacudió el pensamiento. Era inútil pensar en ello. Lou nunca le podría dar esto. Para Louis, él no era nada más que un amigo íntimo y un pseudo-protector, alguien seguro e inofensivo. Para Louis, nunca sería un objeto de deseo.

Para Dan, lo era. Sus ojos azules (casi como los de Louis) estaban vidriosos por la lujuria. "Mierda, en serio, eres tan caliente. Supongo que es mi día de suerte. Ven aquí, fóllame. No te preocupes, me preparé a mí mismo por si acaso." El tipo abrió las piernas y comenzó a masturbarse. "Vamos."

Harry deseaba que se callara. La voz del chico estaba mal y crispaba sus nervios. Su polla de hecho se ablandó y Harry tuvo que sobarse a sí mismo para endurecerla.

Molesto consigo mismo, cogió un condón–

Su teléfono celular sonó.

"Ignóralo," el tipo dijo con impaciencia.

"No puedo. Soy doctor. Podría ser importante." Harry sacó su teléfono fuera del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se quedó mirando el identificador de llamadas.

 _Louis_.

Harry consideró ignorar la llamada, pero ¿a quién quería engañar? Él nunca podría ignorar a Louis. Respondió.

_"_ _Hazz_ _, regresa."_

Harry frunció el ceño. La voz de Louis sonaba extraña. "¿Ocurre algo?"

Una pausa.

Entonces,  _"Estoy enfermo. Me duele el estómago."_

Su corazón se aceleró, Harry recogió sus vaqueros. "¿Qué tipo de dolor? ¿Agudo o punzante, calambres, cólicos, un dolor sordo? ¿Cualquier otro síntoma? ¿Fiebre?"

_"Yo –Yo siento náuseas y estoy_ _asustándome_ _. Solo regresa. Duele."_

"Quizás deberías llamar a una ambulancia–"

_"No quiero una ambulancia. Te quiero a ti."_

Harry se deslizó dentro de su camisa. Sabía que era inútil discutir con Louis: era un gran bebé cuando se enfermaba y odiaba ser atendido nadie aparte de él. "Está bien, dame una hora para volver. Pero si se pone peor, llamar una ambulancia, y esa es una orden, ¿entendido?"

"Sí," Louis dijo y colgó.

"¿En serio? ¿Te vas?" Dan dijo con un bufido.

"Sí," dijo Harry, cerrando la cremallera de sus jeans. "Lo siento," dijo distraídamente, agarrando su chaqueta, y abandonando el departamento.

"¡Imbécil!"

Probablemente se lo mereciera, pero Harry no era capaz de obligarse a que le importe, mientras se metía en su coche y se iba. ¿Podría ser apendicitis?

A mitad de camino, llamó a Louis pero no respondió, lo que lo puso aún más ansioso.

Los neumáticos chirriaron cuando finalmente se desvió en el camino de entrada y golpeó los frenos frente a su casa. Harry saltó del coche y corrió hacia la puerta delantera.

"¿Louis?" gritó tan pronto como estaba dentro. La sala de estar estaba vacía, y se dirigió a la habitación de Louis. Estaba vacía también. "¿Lou?"

Frunciendo el ceño, se dirigió a su propio dormitorio.

🥀

**_Amado._ **

Podía oír a Harry gritando su nombre, pero se quedó en silencio. La casa no era grande; Harry vendría aquí pronto.

Efectivamente, oía ruido de pasos acercándose.

La puerta se abrió. "Lou–"

Harry se detuvo en seco, mirando hacia la cama.

El ritmo cardiaco de Louis se disparó. Se dijo a sí mismo que no tenía motivos para sentirse incómodo: Harry lo había visto desnudo cientos de veces.

"¿Qué..." Harry se apagó antes de decir, muy monótonamente, "Vístete."

Pero sus ojos vagaban por todo su cuerpo, oscuros y hambrientos. A Louis lo hacían sentirse nervioso, pero al mismo tiempo, ya no sentía incomodidad. Harry lo deseaba.

"No," dijo en voz baja. "Ven acá."

La manzana de adán de Harry se balanceaba arriba y abajo. "No me hagas esto. Por favor."

Louis se lamió los labios. "No te estoy tomando el pelo. No tienes que follarte a alguien más. Puedo darte cualquier cosa que necesites."

Las fosas nasales de Harry se encendieron. "No quiero una follada de lástima."

"No sería una follada de lástima. No tiene nada que ver con la lástima. Te amo y quiero hacerte feliz. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?"

Harry se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, pareciendo dolorido.

"Déjame hacerlo Hazz," dijo Louis suavemente. "Quiero esto–"

"Tú no lo quieres," Harry espetó, mirándolo. "Sólo quieres complacerme. Hay una diferencia. Tú realmente no lo quieres."

Burlándose, Louis salió de la cama. "¿Te olvidas de a quién le estás hablando? ¿Cuándo he hecho algo que no quisiera hacer? No soy exactamente del tipo abnegado que se auto-sacrifica. No tiene nada que ver con la pena." Caminó hacia Harry y se detuvo a unas pocas pulgadas de distancia, repentinamente muy consciente de que estaba desnudo. Por la forma en que Harry lo miraba, él también era muy consciente de su desnudez.

Reuniendo su valor, Louis pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry y presionó su cuerpo contra él.

La respiración de Harry enganchada, sus músculos rígidos. "Lou–"

"Mira, escúchame," dijo Louis. "Me quieres. Eso está bien –no, eso está más que bien. Yo... me gusta que me desees." Se encogió de hombros, avergonzado. "No voy a decir que el sexo gay no vaya a ser extraño para mí –probablemente lo será– pero no estoy haciendo esto por algún sentido retorcido de amistad ni nada, por lo tanto no tienes que sentirte culpable por esto. Confía en mí, estoy haciendo esto por un motivo muy egoísta."

"¿Qué motivo?" Harry dijo lentamente, a través de los dientes apretados. Su cuerpo estaba tan tenso contra él, que sentía como que estaba vibrando por el poder contenido.

"Estoy haciendo esto porque..." Louis metió la mano entre ellos y ahuecó la erección de Harry a través de sus jeans. Harry siseó.

Louis se sonrojó un poco, pero no bajó la mirada, incluso cuando sus dedos acariciaron la polla de Harry torpemente.

Bajó la cremallera. Sonando obscenamente alto en el silencio.

Con dedos temblorosos, Louis deslizó su mano dentro para liberar la polla de Harry. Estaba cálida, tan caliente, grande y dura. Se sentía bien en su mano. Los ojos de Harry se desenfocaron, su respiración saliendo en entrecortados jadeos.

"Porque eres mío," dijo, sosteniendo la mirada de Harry, incapaz de mantener la arista posesiva fuera de su voz. Sus dedos se apretaron alrededor de la polla de Harry. "Esta es mía también. Tú me perteneces. Y no voy a compartirte."

Harry lo miró fijamente. "Lo quieres por las razones equivocadas."

"Quizás." Louis bajó la mirada y finalmente miró la polla en su mano. La vista le hacía sentirse gracioso. Estaba sosteniendo la polla de Harry. Estaba sosteniendo la dura polla de Harry. La cabeza enrojecida se asomaba por fuera de su puño, brillante con presemen. Se veía tan... sucio y obsceno. Louis se humedeció sus resecos labios. "Pero no me es repulsivo ni nada. Me gusta –esto. Es como la prueba de..."

"¿De qué?" Harry dijo con fuerza, la frustración evidente en su voz mientras golpeaba la mano de Lou alejándola de su polla. "Confía en mí, no es una prueba de amor. Es la evidencia de mi deseo de tenerte debajo de mí y follarte hasta dejarte sin sentido."

"No hay necesidad de ser crudo," Louis dijo, su voz casi tan firme como él quería. Casi. "Si estás tratando de asustarme, no lo hiciste y no lo harás. Yo quiero hacerlo."

"No, no lo haces. Eres heterosexual."

"Yo podría no ser completamente heterosexual," dijo Louis. "Yo creo –creo que me siento atraído por ti. Cuando me besas, yo siempre quiero más. Y yo..." Él se sonrojó. "algo así como que me masturbé pensando en ti el otro día."

Harry le dio una mirada escéptica.

"¿Cuando te he mentido?" dijo Lou.

Harry levantó las cejas. "Sólo hace una hora, cuando fingiste estar enfermo."

Louis desvió la mirada. "Yo no mentí," dijo en voz baja.

El silencio cayó entre ellos, cargado de palabras no dichas.

"Maldito seas", murmuró Harry con rabia, tirando de él a sus brazos y presionando su cara contra el pelo de Louis.

Louis se fundió en el abrazo. "Por favor, Hazz," susurró. "Por favor, intentémoslo. Sólo una vez. Si no funciona, entonces vamos a olvidarnos de ello y tratar de ser sólo amigos, igual que antes. Pero vamos a intentarlo. No quiero compartirte. No puedo compartirte. Por favor."

Hubo otro largo silencio.

Por fin, Harry suspiró. "Esto es una locura."

Fue una rendición.

Sonriendo, Louis se apartó un poco para mirarlo. "No, no lo es. La gente tiene sexo con extraños todo el tiempo. Creo que eso es mucho más extraño que el tener sexo con la persona que yo realmente amo."

Harry le dio una mirada cansada. "Tú tienes una respuesta para todo." Su pulgar rozó la mejilla de Louis. "¿No estás asustado ni asqueado? ¿Aunque sea un poquito?"

Probablemente debería haber sido una pregunta difícil, pero no fue así.

"Confío en ti," Louis dijo simplemente, y lo sentía con cada fibra de su ser.

Una irónica, dolida, sonrisa cruzó los rasgos de Harry. "Tú realmente, realmente no deberías. Estoy así de cerca de tirarte al piso y follarte sin ningún tipo de preparación."

" _Um_ _,"_  dijo Louis.

Harry lo miró fijamente durante un momento. "Dios, eres tan..." Besó a Louis –lo besó mucho más duro de lo que lo había hecho nunca antes. El beso fue primitivo y devastador, salvaje y contundente, un hombre haciendo su reclamo. Después de un momento, Louis respondió a su necesidad, chupando suavemente la lengua de Harry. Había pensado que tendría que pensar en mujeres desnudas para excitarse, pero para su alivio, no tendría necesidad de hacerlo. Comenzó a endurecerse, la necesidad de Harry alimentando la suya propia. Y había algo sobre estar desnudo en los brazos de Harry que hacía cosas en él. Estaba desnudo y vulnerable, mientras que Harry estaba completamente vestido y era mucho más alto y más grande. No estaba seguro de por qué, pero a su polla parecía gustarle la idea –a pesar de que era completamente mala. Su piel se sentía sensible contra la camisa de Harry, sus pezones doloridos. Él gimió y chupó más duro en la lengua de Harry.

Harry gruñó y le mordió el labio inferior antes de terminar el beso abruptamente y dar un paso atrás. Respirando con dificultad y con sus manos apretadas en puños, miraba a Louis como si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez. "Lou," dijo con voz ronca. "Si intentamos esto, vamos a ir hasta el final. Te das cuenta de eso, ¿verdad?"

Humedeciéndose los labios, Louis asintió.

"Me refiero a que te follare."

Tragando, Louis asintió de nuevo, aunque la expresión en la cara de Harry lo desconcertaba un poco. Nunca lo había visto a Harry así.

"Ve a recostarte en la cama, bebé," dijo Harry, la suavidad de sus palabras contradiciendo la mirada oscura, hambrienta en sus ojos.

Louis hizo lo que le dijo, con las rodillas un poco débiles y su polla medio-dura. Se estiró sobre su espalda, sintiéndose extraño bajo la mirada de Harry. No se sentía exactamente cohibido, pero no se sentía relajado tampoco. Observó a Harry desvestirse rápidamente.

Joder. Había visto a Harry desnudo un par de veces, pero esta vez era diferente. Por un lado, Harry estaba excitado y Harry lo miraba como si quisiera comérselo. Por el otro, ellos iban a tener relaciones sexuales. Sexo real. Sexo gay. Él y Harry. Harry iba a poner su polla dentro de él. El agujero de Louis se cerró involuntariamente mientras veía la enorme polla de Harry. Bien, él estaba un poquito asustado. Más que un poquito.

Desnudo, Harry se acercó. Louis no podía apartar la mirada de la polla dura de Harry a pulgadas de su cara. Era gorda y larga, la enrojecida punta reluciente por el presemen.

Harry abrió el cajón de la mesilla y sacó condones y lubricante. "Te estas sonrojando."

Louis hizo una mueca. Su pálida piel siempre lo traicionaba. "Odio mi piel."

"Me encanta tu piel," Harry dijo, rozando sus nudillos sobre la cálida mejilla de Louis, bajando por su cuello, sus pezones–

Louis se estremeció. Sus ojos se encontraron.

"¿Nervioso?" dijo Harry.

Louis asintió.

Parte de la oscuridad en los ojos de Harry desapareció. Se acostó y jaló a Lou entre sus brazos.

Louis se estremeció cuando sus cuerpos desnudos se apretaron uno contra el otro.  _"Oh,"_  susurró, tratando de escabullirse aún más cerca. Acariciarse desnudos era mucho mejor.

Harry soltó un bufido. "Eres tal  _perra-abrazadora_ _."_  Pero su voz sonaba más dolorida que divertida, su dura polla clavándose en el estómago de Louis. Harry tomó la barbilla de Louis en su mano y le hizo mirarlo. Sus pupilas estaban tan dilatadas que sus ojos verdes parecían oscuros. "Vamos a intentarlo, pero tú me dirás si se vuelve demasiado extraño para ti. No trates de complacerme. Tienes que pararme mientras que todavía pueda parar."

Louis sonrió temblorosamente. "Gracias, eso no hizo que me ponga nervioso en absoluto."

"Hablo en serio, Louis," dijo Harry, su expresión tensa. "No quiero herirte o asustarte. Estás acostumbrado a mí siendo amable y cariñoso, pero estoy en realidad muy lejos de ser amable."

Los ojos de Louis se agrandaron. "¿Tú? Pura mierda."

Harry sonrió torcidamente. "Créeme. Soy demasiado malditamente indulgente y blando contigo, pero es la excepción y no la regla. Rara vez soy amable cuando se trata de sexo. Yo no creo que pueda ser muy amable, incluso contigo –especialmente contigo." Harry le tocó la mejilla con el pulgar, rozó el labio inferior. "He querido esto por demasiado tiempo. Yo no quiero asustarte, así que no muerdas más de lo que puedas comer."

Louis parpadeó rápidamente, incapaz de conciliar la idea con Harry. "¿Quieres decir... quieres decir que te gusta rudo?"

Harry se inclinó y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja. Louis se estremeció y se retorció un poquito. La amplia mano de Harry se deslizó por su columna vertebral y se instaló en su culo. "No estoy en ninguna cosa extrema, pero no me contengo," murmuró Harry, mordisqueó la oreja de Louis con sus dientes. Su respiración era muy irregular y eso, más que nada, le dijo cuan ido estaba Harry ya.

"Confío en ti," Louis le dijo de nuevo.

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro. "No tienes ni idea, ¿verdad?" dijo y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja nuevamente, esta vez dolorosamente, y tiró de las caderas de Louis contra las suyas. Lou se quedó sin aliento, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Entonces fue empujado sobre su espalda y Harry comenzó a besarlo. En todas partes.

Dios. Los párpados de Louis se cerraron lentamente, sus labios abriéndose mientras jadeaba. Nunca lo habían tocado así –como si Harry se estuviera ahogando y él fuera el aire, como si Harry estuviera tratando de devorar todo de él y no se cansara. Louis se retorció, inseguro de lo que quería –él sólo quería más de esto. Él quería tomar a Harry bajo su piel y mantenerlo dentro por siempre.

La lengua de Harry presionó contra su pezón, y Louis gimió, totalmente duro ahora, con su polla dolorida. Pero Harry no la tocó, acariciando sus muslos y estómago en cambio.

"Harry," Lou gimió de frustración, sus dedos clavándose en la espalda de Harry.

Harry le mordió el pezón. "¿Qué?" dijo, con su voz apenas reconocible.

"No seas tan burlón."

Riendo roncamente, Harry arrastró sus labios hacia abajo. Piel de gallina corriendo sobre la piel de Lou por donde Harry lo tocaba.

"Me encanta tu ombligo," Harry dijo, besándolo. Rodeó su lengua alrededor de él y Louis gimió, agarrándole el pelo y empujando la cabeza de Harry más abajo.

Harry rió de nuevo. "¿Qué tenemos aquí?" dijo, soplando en su polla. Sopló y sopló, y Lou gimió y se estremeció.

Abrió los ojos para mirar a Harry. Las palabras que había pretendido decir murieron en sus labios. Ver a un hombre entre sus piernas, con los labios a pulgadas de distancia de su dura polla era...

 _"Raro,"_  susurró Louis. "Esto es tan raro."

Las manos de Harry sobre sus muslos se tensaron, sus hombros rígidos. "¿Raro?"

"Sí," Louis dijo, mirando los labios de Harry y luego a la punta enrojecida de su propia polla. Se agarró a las sábanas, su polla palpitante. "Pero yo realmente quiero poner mi polla en tu boca." Se sonrojó, encontrándose con la mirada de Harry. "Chúpala. Chúpame la polla."

Con sus ojos oscurecidos, Harry se inclinó y jodidamente se tragó su polla. Louis no pudo evitar que sus caderas se mecieran hacia adelante, y no pudo contener el largo gemido que escapó de su garganta. Jadeó, sus ojos bizcos, mientras Harry lo chupó, sin burlas, sin juegos, sin mierdas: su cabeza se balanceaba arriba y abajo, su húmeda boca apretada alrededor de su polla, y Dios, eso era–

Harry se quitó.

Lou se quejó, desorientado. "¿Qué–"

"No todavía," Harry dijo con voz áspera, dejando caer un último beso en su polla antes de alcanzar el lubricante.

Lou tragó.

 _Oh. Correcto_.

Harry nunca se había sentido tan fuera de control. Se dijo a sí mismo que tenía que conseguir auto-controlarse mientras lubricaba sus dedos generosamente, pero estos estaban temblando.

"¿Por qué estás tú nervioso?" Louis dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"No estoy nervioso," Harry dijo, acomodándose entre las piernas abiertas de Louis. "Yo sólo..." La mirada de Harry viajó sobre el bien tonificado pecho, los pezones rosados, el tenso estómago y las piernas fuertes y bien formadas que él había imaginado envueltas alrededor de su cintura un sinnúmero de veces. "soy un hombre que ha querido follarte desde –jodidamente siempre."

Los ojos de Lou se agrandaron. "¿Quieres decir cuando yo era...?"

"Sí, pero yo estaba en negación por aquel entonces." Harry tocó el pequeño agujero de Louis con sus dedos lubricados, masajeando firmemente. Louis jadeó, su agujero temblando. Harry apretó un dedo contra él, sin realmente empujar –solo a la espera de que Lou se relajara. Por fin, Louis lo hizo y el dedo se deslizó dentro.

Ver desaparecer su dedo dentro de Lou tenía que ser la cosa más caliente que Harry había visto en su vida. Su polla le dolía por el deseo y le tomó una increíble cantidad de fuerza de voluntad no tirarse las piernas de Louis sobre los hombros y tomarlo, justo allí y entonces. Harry tomó una respiró temblorosa y empujó el dedo más profundo.

"Probablemente piensas que soy un pervertido," dijo, mirando hacia arriba para encontrar los ojos de Louis. "Yo también pensé lo mismo. Traté de convencerme de que no me atraías. Tú eras un adolescente y yo era un adulto." Harry torció el dedo hacia arriba y encontró la próstata de Louis. Los ojos de Louis se agrandaron y pusieron vidriosos, su boca se abrió en silencio. Harry bebió la vista, sintiéndose enfermo de amor y hambriento. "Eras tan vulnerable y frágil –y dependías de mí– así que no tenía derecho a sentir eso, pero fue inútil. Podías hacerme perder el aliento tocando mi brazo. Podías quitarme el aliento con sólo mirarme." Harry empujó otro dedo dentro y comenzó a moverlos dentro y fuera, todo el tiempo mirando a los ojos de Louis. "Nunca deberías haber confiado en mí." Harry masajeó su próstata sin piedad. Louis gritó, sus ojos desenfocados y la cara sonrosada. Se veía tan jodidamente adorable, Harry sentía el deseo de lamerlo todo. "¿Otro?" preguntó.

Louis asintió con tanta rapidez que Harry se habría reído si no se sintiera tan impaciente por sí mismo. Añadió más lubricante y empujó tres dedos dentro. Louis se estremeció un poco.

"¿Duele?" murmuró Harry.

Louis decididamente sacudió la cabeza.

"No me mientas."

Jadeante, Louis sonrió aturdido y sacudió la cabeza de nuevo. "Duele, pero se siente bien también –raro, pero bueno. No pares."

Harry hizo tijera con sus dedos, viendo cuidadosamente la reacción de Louis. Los ojos de Lou medio cerrados, sus labios rosados ampliamente abiertos. En poco tiempo, las caderas de Louis comenzaron a mecerse hacia adelante y hacia atrás, su polla dura como una roca, y Harry no podía esperar más.

Sacó sus dedos y tomó el condón–

"No," dijo Louis. "No quiero un condón. Quiero sentirte a ti."

Harry casi se corrió en seco.

"No es seguro, bebé," logró articular. Nunca había follado a nadie sin un condón.

"Tú sabes que estoy limpio." Louis lo miró por debajo de sus pestañas. "Y yo sé que tú nunca arriesgarías mi salud."

Su confianza inquebrantable afectó directo en la polla de Harry. Harry apretó los puños antes de tirar el condón. Se lubricó su erección. "Rodillas al pecho," dijo concisamente.

Lamiendo sus labios, Louis obedeció.

Harry se alineó a sí mismo y apretó su polla contra el reluciente agujero de Lou. Apretó los dientes ante la sensación, tratando de mantenerse quieto. Finalmente, los músculos de Louis cedieron y él empujó dentro lentamente.

Gimiendo, Louis lo agarró del brazo.

"¿Estás bien?" Harry preguntó. Respiraba con dificultad, sus músculos tensos por el esfuerzo de no moverse. Dios, Lou estaba tan jodidamente apretado. Pero por supuesto que estaría apretado: Harry era su primer hombre. El pensamiento disparó una emoción primaria a través de su cuerpo y las ganas de follarlo se volvieron casi incontrolables.

Harry centró su mirada en Louis. Esperaba que el perdiera su erección, pero no lo había hecho. Louis estaba jadeando también, el sudor brillando en su frente y los ojos azules fijos en el punto en que se unieron sus cuerpos. Su expresión era muy extraña.

"¿Lou? ¿Estás bien?"

La voz de Harry lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Louis parpadeó con los ojos legañosos y miró hacia arriba. Abrió la boca, pero nada salió. Tenía problemas para hablar. Aparte de eso, tenía problemas para pensar, estaba completamente abrumado. Había dolor, pero no era por el dolor. Se sentía tan extraño. La polla de Harry era gruesa y pesada dentro de él, creando una plenitud de la que necesitaba más. La sensación era diferente a todo lo que había sentido antes y los ojos de Louis lagrimeaban por la intensidad de todo.

Miró a Harry, su cara tensa y su fuerte cuerpo por encima de él –en él– y nunca se había sentido más vulnerable en su vida. Si se tratara de cualquiera además de Harry, Louis lo habría empujado lejos. Pero era Harry: cuando se sentía vulnerable, era a Harry a quien quería.

"Sí," se las arregló para decir, parpadeando las lágrimas. "Eso creo. Estoy bien."

Los ojos de Harry se cerraron por un momento y tomó una larga y entrecortada respiración. "Si es demasiado extraño para ti, pararemos."

Una oleada de amor hizo un nudo en la garganta de Louis. "No," dijo, tirando a Harry abajo encima de él. "No quiero parar."

Harry se movió un poco, apoyándose sobre los codos por encima de Louis. Su polla se movió un poco también. Sus miradas se encontraron y se mantuvieron mientras que Harry comenzó a moverse. Era increíblemente, aterradoramente –impresionantemente– íntimo, y Louis sintió a todo su cuerpo temblar. Puso su mano en la nuca de Harry y tiró de él hacia abajo, repentinamente necesitando ser besado, para sentir el aliento de Harry en él.

Harry le dio un beso profundo. Era un poco demasiado duro, pero a Louis no le importó. Los besos profundos de Harry y el sentimiento de los rastrojos de la barba de Harry, añadidos a la intensidad casi dolorosa de tener su polla dentro de él. Harry aumentó el ritmo y dejó de besar Louis, apenas respirando entrecortadamente contra su boca mientras golpeaba contra él. Ya no era gentil, sus dedos clavándose duro en las caderas de Louis mientras su polla frotaba contra ese lugar dentro de él que enviaba pequeñas descargas de agudo placer a través del cuerpo de Louis.

Necesitaba más, pero lo más extraño era que no quería moverse para responder a los embistes de Harry. Había algo sobre quedarse completamente quieto y solo tomarlo, que lo excitaba más de lo que nunca había estado en su vida. Le encantaba el sentimiento de vulnerabilidad, le encantaba la sensación del pesado cuerpo de Harry moviéndose encima de él, la gruesa longitud de la polla de Harry tomándolo en la forma más íntima posible. Se sentía dolorosamente correcto. Le pertenecía a Harry: su corazón, su alma, y ahora su cuerpo. Le pertenecía a Harry y Harry le pertenecía a él.

Pero una parte de él todavía no podía creer que realmente estuvieran haciendo esto, y se sonrojó, imaginando lo que sus compañeros de equipo podrían pensar si lo vieran ahora: empalado en la polla de Harry y haciendo ruiditos inhumanos –algunos patéticos ruidos rotos que no había pensado incluso que sería capaz de hacer. El placer estaba difundiéndose por su cuerpo, no centrándose en su polla, pero dentro de él, agudo y sorprendente. Dios, quería ser follado más duro–

Como si escuchara sus pensamientos, las embestidas de Harry se aceleraron a una velocidad que Louis no podía creer que fuera posible. La cabeza de Harry se echó hacia atrás mientras sus empujes se volvieron animales y salvajes, haciendo la cama crujir y sin duda amoratándolo, pero a Louis no le importó. "Hazz," susurró entrecortadamente cuando se convirtió en demasiado.

Harry gimió y dijo, "Lo sé," antes de estrellarse con fuerza contra su próstata, de nuevo, y de nuevo, y de nuevo, y Lou estaba jadeando, y medio-sollozando, y rogando–

Agarrando sus caderas más duro, Harry impulsó con fuerza en él, su respiración rápida y desigual contra el oído de Lou mientras se corría dentro de él. "Te amo. Te amo tanto."

Oleadas de placer  _embota-mentes_ ,  _curva-dedos-del-pie_  se apoderaron de él, y Lou se corrió también, temblando y aferrándose a Harry. Se sentía como si su orgasmo durara por siempre, espasmos de placer meciendo su cuerpo.  _Oh Dios. Dios._

"Shh," murmuró Harry, besándole en todo su rostro.

Louis obligó a sus ojos a abrirse y parpadeó con sus ojos legañosos.

Harry le sonrió, sus pómulos aún sonrojados, la frente y su oscuro despeinado cabello, húmedos de sudor. Era la cosa más hermosa que Louis hubiera visto en su vida.

Una pequeña arruga apareció entre las cejas de Harry. "¿Estás bien? Te ves..."

"¿Cómo si alguien me hubiera follado hasta joderme los sesos?" Louis dijo débilmente con una sonrisa floja. Su voz sonaba extraña, como si ni siquiera le perteneciera.

Harry lo estudió detenidamente antes de empezar a salirse–

"¡No!" dijo Louis. Se retorció bajo la mirada inquisitiva de Harry. "No salgas." Su cara estaba probablemente tan roja como un tomate. "Quédate en mí."

Harry tenía una expresión ligeramente dolorida en su rostro. "Realmente no tienes idea de lo que me haces."

Sonriendo, Louis curvó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry. "Creo que ya tengo una idea bastante clara ahora." Jaló a Harry y lo besó suavemente, y luego otra vez y otra vez. Rompió el beso para mirar a Harry y sonrió. "Deberías haberme follado hace años y ahorrarnos el dolor de cabeza."

Harry gruñó y lo besó profundamente antes de rodar sobre su espalda poniendo a Louis encima suyo. Louis dejó escapar un suspiro decepcionado cuando Harry se deslizó fuera de él.

Pasándose los dedos por el pelo, Harry dijo, "Si me quedaba dentro de ti, me hubiera puesto duro de nuevo."

"Y entonces, ¿Qué?" Louis murmuró, acariciando el pecho de Harry. A él no le hubiera molestado hacerlo de nuevo.

¿Molestar? ¿A quién estaba engañando? Sólo la idea de tener a Harry profundamente dentro nuevamente, le enviaba una agradable sensación de hormigueo bailando por la base de su espina dorsal.

Las manos de Harry se deslizaron hacia arriba y abajo de su espalda antes de establecerse en su culo. "Tienes un partido mañana. Estarías dolorido."

"Después de ganarles, ¿entonces?"

Harry se rió entre dientes, apretando con las manos su trasero. "Entonces realmente te gustó, ¿eh?"

Louis frotó la nariz contra su pecho. "¿Estás buscando cumplidos?"

"Louis."

La seriedad en la voz de Harry le hizo levantar la vista.

La expresión de Harry era sombría, líneas de ansiedad en torno a su boca. "No es difícil excitar a alguien. Muchos hombres gay tienen sexo con mujeres todo el tiempo –incluso se casan y tienen hijos. La excitación es la respuesta a los estímulos y yo soy un amante experimentado. Sé que lo disfrutaste físicamente, pero eso no necesariamente significa nada. Tuve sexo con una chica cuando era un adolescente. Me las arreglé para que se me parara, me las arreglé para acabar, pero se sintió incorrecto y sucio y no era lo que realmente quería. Si esto se siente mal, se siente mal y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto."

Louis descansó su cabeza nuevamente sobre el pecho de Harry. Lo besó. "No se siente mal. Quiero decir, me sentía extraño y mal al principio –físicamente. Pero no se sintió mal aquí." Se señaló la cabeza. "Sabes que siempre he querido tenerte más cerca mío. Y cuando me follaste..." Encontró los ojos de Harry y sonrió. "Fue todo lo que nunca supe que quería y mucho más."

Harry lo miró por un momento, luego les dio la vuelta y lo besó. El beso fue positivamente sucio, cada barrido codicioso de la lengua de Harry profundo, salvaje y reclamante, las manos de Harry acariciando todo su cuerpo, fuertes y familiares.

Louis se quejó cuando Harry dejó de besarlo.

"Lo haremos todos los días," Harry dijo, presionando sus frentes juntas. Dio a Louis otro corto beso hambriento. "Lo haremos cada día hasta que no puedas vivir sin ello."

Louis enterró sus dedos en el cabello de Harry. "¿Sabes la parte más aterradora?" murmuró. El aliento cálido de Harry mezclándose con el suyo. "Sé que no estás exagerando."

"¿Estás asustado?" Harry dijo, besando la comisura de su boca.

"Nop." Louis rascó el cuello de Harry. "Tú deberías estar asustado. Si pensabas que yo era pegajoso antes, te vas a llevar una sorpresa."

Harry le dio un golpecito en la nariz con la suya propia, sonriendo. "Creo que puedo vivir con eso."

Con su pecho repentinamente apretado por la emoción, Louis acunó el rostro de Harry entre sus manos y susurró, "Te amo, sabes. En todas las formas posibles."

Sintió al aliento de Harry engancharse.

Harry apretó sus mejillas juntas y dijo, con un nudo en la garganta, "Está bien."

Louis le dio un golpe en la nuca. "¿Está bien? Eso no es lo que se supone que dirías."

Sonriendo, Harry le dio un beso en la nariz.  _"Je_ _t'aime_ _."_

"Tu acento es terrible," Louis le informó.

"Bien," Harry dijo, sonriendo con los ojos.  _"Я тебе кохаю."_

"Oh," dijo Louis. "¿Eso es...?" se aclaró la garganta. "¿En ucraniano? Yo nunca –quiero decir, yo no recuerdo." Nunca lo supe."

Harry ahuecó su mejilla suavemente y le dio un gentil beso. "Ahora lo sabes."

Louis parpadeó rápidamente y desvió la mirada.

Él cerró los ojos y dijo, "No tienes permitido morirte antes que yo."

Harry no se rió de él.

Jaló a Louis entre sus brazos y le dijo al oído, "No lo haré. Pero a ti no se te permite morir antes que a mí, tampoco."

Louis se echó a reír y le besó el cuello a Harry. "De acuerdo."


	5. épilogue.

**JUST** **A BIT** **UNHEALTHY** **.**   
**EPÍLOGO**

**L** a puerta de su despacho se abrió y se cerró de golpe.

"Quiero que lo despidas."

Harry levantó los ojos de su computadora.

Tristan Tomlinson le estaba frunciendo el ceño, su rostro no expresaba nada de su habitual optimismo fácil y dulzura.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Dijo Harry. "¿Todavía te duele al caminar?"

"Sí, pero–"

"Entonces se supone que debes estar descansando," dijo Harry.  _"La regla general del pulgar_  es que si una actividad te trae algún tipo de dolor o molestia, dejes de hacerla inmediatamente."

"Eso es lo que dijo él también," Tristan se quejó. "Quiero que te deshagas de él."

Reclinándose hacia atrás, Harry le dedicó una mirada paciente. "Asumo que estás hablando sobre tu nuevo fisio _(17)_?"

 _(17. Abreviatura de_ _ **fisioterapeuta**_ _._ )

"¿Quien más? Quiero que lo despidas."

"¿Por qué?"

Tristan se metió las manos en los bolsillos, sus ojos color aguamarina cayendo por un momento. "No me gusta."

"Me temo que esa no es una razón lo suficientemente buena," Harry dijo con calma. "Sabes lo cortos que estamos de personal–"

"Soy la estrella de este equipo," Tristan dijo con una agradable sonrisa. "Es para tu mejor interés hacerme volver a estar en forma tan pronto como sea posible. ¿No es ese tu trabajo, Harry?"

Harry entrecerró los ojos. "Soy muy consciente de cuál es mi trabajo. Soy responsable de la rehabilitación de todos los jugadores de este club, y no hay nadie con derecho a un trato preferencial. Debido a la avalancha de lesiones en el equipo de primera, el equipo de la reserva y el equipo del  _Sub–18,(18) nuestros_  fisioterapeutas están con exceso de trabajo."

 _(18._ ** _Sub–18_** _, equipo formado con jugadores menores de 18 años de edad._ )

"Pero–"

"Tristan," Harry lo interrumpió, nivelándolo con una mirada, "Le pedí a Zach Hardaway que trabajara contigo como un favor personal para mí. Es uno de los mejores fisioterapeutas y preparadores físicos de Europa. Fuiste increíblemente afortunado de que haya aceptado hacerlo con tan poca antelación. Normalmente sería imposible. Él es muy demandado."

Tristan se burló. "Eso explica por qué es un idiota mandón."

Harry se apretó el puente de la nariz. Había esperado que Tristan estuviera insatisfecho con su elección. Zach era un gran tipo, pero sus tercos modos dejaban mucho que desear. Zach no tenía paciencia para las mierdas. No era del tipo que Tristan podría envolver alrededor de su dedo meñique.

Harry dijo, "Si quieres volver a la cancha antes del final de la temporada y ser convocado para la Selección Nacional Inglesa, vas a hacer lo que él dice. Y no, no puedes contratar a otro fisio –No te voy a dar el alta si Zach no confirma que estás totalmente recuperado y listo para jugar. Después de todos los problemas que pasé para conseguirte al mejor fisio, no conseguirás que lo despida sólo porque no te gusta."

La expresión testaruda en el rostro de Tristan le era muy familiar. Harry se preguntó si Tristan y Louis se darían cuenta de lo similares que algunos de sus manierismos eran. Ellos podrían no estar relacionados por sangre y podrían no parecerse en nada físicamente, pero Tristan tenía mucho en común con Lou.

La voz de Harry se suavizó. "Es por tu propio bien, Tristan."

La expresión obstinada de Tristan no cambió.

Detrás de Tristan, la puerta se abrió en silencio, admitiendo al hombre del que estaban hablando. Antes de que Harry pudiera decir nada, Tristan dijo, ajeno de su audiencia, "Si no lo despides, alguien podría accidentalmente averiguar que te estás follando a mi hermano. Eso sería una pena. Su carrera estaría arruinada."

La sangre de Harry se le heló.

Tristan le dio una mirada curiosa, expectante. Como una araña viendo a una mosca atrapada en su red.

Por primera vez, Harry realmente vio lo que Louis quería decir cuando decía que Tristan era una mierdita con dos caras. ¿Cómo podía alguien ser tan hermoso por fuera y tan feo y calculador por dentro?

"Agradable," dijo Zach, entrando en la habitación y caminando hacia Tristan, que se congeló ante el sonido de su voz. "¿Chantaje,  _mocoso?"_

Frunciendo los labios, Tristan volteó la cabeza y lo fulminó con la mirada.

Zach se veía poco impresionado, sus ojos grises acerados midiendo a Tristan con una mirada dura. "¿Por qué no estás en la cama? Te di instrucciones claras."

Tristan frunció el ceño. "¿Quieres decir órdenes?"

"Precisamente," dijo Zach, sin inmutarse. "Necesito hablar con Harry. Ve a esperarme afuera."

Tristan le dio una mirada rebelde, pero, para sorpresa de Harry, en realidad obedeció. Bueno, intentó salir como una tormenta de la habitación, pero gimió, agarrándose la cara interna del muslo, y ralentizando. "Cállate," Tristan disparó por sobre su hombro.

"No dije nada," dijo Zach, torciendo los labios. "Pero si dejas de actuar como un bebé y empiezas a escucharme a mí, te recuperarás el doble de rápido."

"Te odio," Tristan dijo y cerró la puerta ruidosamente detrás suyo.

"No te preocupes acerca de sus amenazas," dijo Zach, alejándose de la puerta para mirar a Harry. "Voy a asegurarme de que no propague esa mierda."

Harry se preguntó cómo iba a lograr eso, pero no lo cuestionó: Zach no era de hacer promesas vacías.

"¿Querías hablar conmigo?" Preguntó en cambio. "¿Vienes a quejarte también?"

Zach resopló. "Si empezara, estaríamos aquí toda la noche." Sacó algo de su chaqueta –algo que se parecía sospechosamente a invitaciones para una boda– y las puso sobre el escritorio. "Donna me pidió que entregara estas. Ella no tiene tu nueva dirección. Dale a Louis la suya, ¿quieres?"

Harry sonrió. "Era tiempo." Donna y Zach habían estado en una relación  _estamos-cortamos_  por años. "Felicitaciones, hombre"

Zach asintió antes de levantar las cejas ligeramente. "Entonces ¿qué hiciste para cabrear a Tristan tan mal para que quiera difundir alguna mierda sobre ti y Louis?"

Antes de que Harry pudiera responder, la puerta se abrió y Louis entró.

"Oye, Zach," dijo Louis con una sonrisa fácil.

Zach dijo algo en respuesta, pero Harry escuchó su conversación a medias, sus ojos atraídos por Louis que apoyó su cadera contra el apoyabrazos de Harry. Lou dejó caer su mano y encontró la de Harry. Sus dedos se entrelazaron.

Harry miró a sus manos antes de mirar a Zach mientras el otro hombre seguía hablando con Louis. No había manera de que Zach no notara el hecho de que estaban tomados de la mano, pero Zach ni siquiera parpadeó.

Harry casi se echó a reír cuando se dio cuenta por qué: Zach no se sorprendió porque siempre actuaron de ese modo. Cuando Zach los había visto juntos, Louis por lo general había estado medio tirado encima de él o acurrucado a su lado. Nada, excepto besar públicamente a Lou, haría levantar las cejas de la gente: para el mundo exterior, nada había cambiado en la forma en que se comportaban. De hecho, muy poco había cambiado sobre la forma en que se comportaban cuando estaban solos también. Tenían sexo –montones y montones de sexo– pero aparte de eso, su relación era exactamente la misma que siempre habían tenido.

Harry sonrió para sus adentros. Tal vez su relación era exactamente la misma, porque efectivamente ellos siempre habían estado en una relación, con el sexo como lo único que les faltaba.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y la cabeza de Tristan apareció en la puerta. "¿En serio?" dijo, ceñudo a Zach. "¿Estás haciéndome esperar para tener una charlita trivial? Me voy."

"Ya terminé," dijo Zach. "Podemos irnos ahora."

Los ojos de Tristan se posaron en las invitaciones de boda sobre el escritorio. "Podrías haberlas mandado por correo," dijo antes de irse a zancadas.

"Baja el ritmo, mocoso," Zach lo llamó desde atrás. "No te cargaré de nuevo si empeoras tu lesión –de nuevo."

Tristan lo ignoró.

Zach suspiró. "Nos vemos alrededor, chicos," dijo antes de ponerse en marcha tras su paciente. La puerta se cerró detrás de él.

Tan pronto como estuvieron solos, Louis se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo, enroscó las manos alrededor del cuello de Harry y le dio un largo beso necesitado. Harry le devolvió el beso ávidamente. Dios, él todavía no podía creer que esto finalmente fuera real. Louis. Su Lou.

"Te extrañé," Lou susurró entre los besos. "Te extrañé mucho."

"Fueron solo unas horas," Harry dijo con una sonrisa, deslizando sus manos debajo de la camisa de Louis y acariciando su espalda antes de escabullirlas por debajo de los pantalones cortos de Louis. Y apretarle el culo a Lou.

"Demasiado tiempo," Louis dijo, mordiendo los labios de Harry. "Te deseo. Quiero tenerte dentro mío."

Harry gruñó y apartó sus labios. "No aquí, bebé."

Louis suspiró y reposó la cabeza en su hombro. "Bien. ¿Cuando lleguemos a casa, entonces?"

 _Casa_. La palabra sonaba visceralmente-desgarradoramente buena.

Cerrando los ojos, Harry apretó a Louis fuertemente contra sí mismo, su corazón cálido con alegría y amor. Quizás el amor entre ellos lo consumía todo y era demasiado profundo como para ser saludable, pero a ellos no les importaba. Cada amor era diferente. Él no cambiaría esto por nada del mundo.

"Sí, Lou," murmuró Harry, enterrando su rostro en el cabello de Louis y respirándolo. "Cuando lleguemos a casa."

**_FIN._ **


End file.
